Niff Prompts
by hyrew
Summary: So on my tumblr I get a bunch of Niff requests/prompts and I thought I would post them all here for you guys who don't have a tumblr in one giant fanfic. None of them have anything to do with each other. Rating M because of some stories. Enjoy \o/
1. Chapter 1

(A.N:/ Alright, so I get a bunch of requests on my tumblr account (glee-fanfiction . tumblr . com) and I thought it would be a good idea to just post them all here for you Nifflers who don't have a tumblr. For the most part they are all just long-ish drabbles or just oneshots so none of them have anything to do with each other. So, basically, these range from K-M from fluff-agnst. Some are AU and things like that. I'm putting this on M because of how there are some M stories and yeah...I'll make sure to post the promps in the A.N so you know what it's about...yeah, anyway **the prompt for this one was "Niff goes cloud watching"** Hope you enjoy! \o/

* * *

"That one's a horse!" Jeff said as he frantically pointed at a cloud.

Nick frowned. "Jeff, that's a blob."

"What? It looks exactly like a horse!"

Nick laughed. "I've never seen a horse with three lumps where it's head should be. And where's it's tail? Attached to another cloud? Seriously, I don't even understand how you can see any shapes…All I'm seeing are blobs…Lots and lots of blobs."

Jeff sighed. "Fine. It's tricorn. And you just don't have enough imagination."

"A tricorn?"

"A unicorn with three horns! Duh, Nicky!" Jeff said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Nick laughed. "Well I'm sorry I don't have as much imagination as you." He said, jokingly.

Jeff laughed lightly. "I'd give you some of mine but I'm kinda using it all right now."

Nick laughed. "Yeah yeah, you and your tricorns."

"If you can't see anything then why are you here watching clouds with me?"

Nick blushed a little. "Because…I like spending time with you."

Jeff smiled and kissed the brunet on the cheek. "I love you Nicky."

"I love you too Jeff." Nick said, smiling broadly at his boyfriend. "I think that one looks kinda like a duck." Nick said, pointing at a cloud.

Jeff looked up at the sky, frowning in confusion. "The one beside the tricorn?"

"No, the one beside the one beside the tricorn."

"So the one closest to that tree over there?"

"Yeah, that's the one."

"Nick?"

"Yeah Jeff?"

"That's a blob."

* * *

(A.N:/ Sorry it's so short, but I hope you liked it! :] XOXO)


	2. Chapter 2

**Prompt: Kid!Niff. Jeff falls down and Nick comes over to make sure he's okay. Fluff. Lots and lots of fluff.**

* * *

"Nicky! Nicky look at me!" A six year old Jeff called from the top of the monkey bars.

"Jeff, be careful." Nick said, making his way slowly to the blond child.

"I am being-" Jeff was cut off when he fell off the monkey bars and onto the ground with a loud umph. "N-nicky…" Jeff said, his eyes beginning to water.

"Jeff!" Nick said, now running as fast as he could to the blond. "Are you okay!" Nick said, kneeling down to Jeff who was sitting on the floor crying. "Move your hand."

Jeff sniffled and slowly moved his hand off his knee that was just barley bleeding. Jeff looked down at the knee and started crying harder. "N-nicky!"

"Shh, it's okay Jeff." Nick said, when an idea suddenly flashed though his head. "Oh!" Nick said, pulling up his sleeve. "Look!" He said pointing at a Batman themed band-aid. "Here you can have it." Nick said as he peeled off the band-aid and placed it carefully on Jeff's knee. "See, all better!" Nick said, smiling brightly at Jeff.

Jeff sniffled. "C-can you kiss it?"

Nick smiled brightly at the blond. "Sure." Nick bent down and kissed the band-aid that he just placed on Jeff's shoulder.

Jeff looked at the band-aid and jumped into Nick's arms. Nick smiled at hugged Jeff back as tightly as he could. "Thank you Nicky."

"You're welcome Jeff."

"I love you Nicky."

"I love you too Jeff."


	3. Chapter 3

**Prompt: teen mpreg Niff (Jeff is the one who's pregnant)**

* * *

"Jeff, you're going to be late for Warbler practice if you don't hurry up!" Nick said, knocking on the bathroom door lightly.

"I'm not going!" Jeff called out from the other side of the door.

Nick sighed. "Jeff, you have to…"

"I can't!" Jeff whined.

"Why not?" Nick said, already guessing the reason why Jeff didn't want to go to Warbler practice.

"Because…"

Nick sighed and made his way to his dresser, pulling out a key. He walked back over to the bathroom and unlocked the door. "Come on out Jeff."

"How did you?"

"I had a key made when you became…you know…"

"Huge?"

Nick frowned. "Jeff, you're not fat. You're pregnant."

"I'm also a boy." Jeff said, walking out of the bathroom and sitting on his bed. "And now I'm a huge, pregnant, boy…"

Nick sat next to his boyfriend and put his hand on Jeff's stomach. "For being five months along, you really aren't even that big. Sure you have a bump but it isn't even big enough for the other Warblers to notice-"

"And I hope it stays that way!" Jeff said, cutting the brunet off.

"We have to tell them. Soon too."

"No we don't. None of them ever need to know!"

"Jeff, even if they don't ever notice the baby bump they _will_ notice the little baby girl with the yellow hair."

Jeff chuckled lightly. "She's going to have my hair now? Last week she was an exact replica of you just in female form."

Nick laughed. "Or maybe she'll have brown hair on one side and blond on the other. She'll be split down the middle of our DNA."

"Nick, that's impossible."

"And up until five months ago we didn't think _that_ was possible…" Nick said, motioning to Jeff's small bump.

Jeff frowned and put his hand on the small bump of his stomach. "I'm so huge Nicky. How can you still love me like this?"

Nick sighed. "Hold on one second. Don't move a muscle." Nick said, getting up.

"Where are you going?" Jeff asked.

"To get my phone to text Wes. I'm going to tell him that you're sick and I'm taking care of you so neither of us will be able to go to practice tonight."

"Oh."

Nick finished the text and made his way back over to Jeff. He placed his hand lightly on Jeff's stomach. "First off, you're not huge. Not at all. And I love you. I love you no matter what."

"Really?"

"Of course! And besides, you're having my baby so you're stuck with me." Nick said, kissing Jeff on the cheek lightly. "At least for the next eighteen years."

"We still need to think of a name." Jeff said, sighing. "There are still a lot of things we need to do before she's born."

"Like tell the other boys."

"Nicky!"

"Or tell anyone aside from our parents and your doctor…and that took forever to find one for people in our situation…which was really surprising to find out that there were other people who this has happened to before…"

"We told the dean."

Nick laughed. "And it took your mom and I three months to convince you to let us."

"At least I told him!"

"And that we were lucky enough to have an understanding dean that's going to let us put her in the same daycare the teachers use." Nick said.

"Yeah, that means we'll see little Elizabeth every day." Jeff said, suddenly perking up. His emotions were going crazy lately due to the pregnancy.

"Elizabeth?" Nick said, wrinkling his nose a little.

"It doesn't sound quite right, does it?"

"It's a good name and all but…it just doesn't feel right…What about Anna?"

"It _is_ a pretty name."

"Maybe for a middle name though."

"Yeah but Jeff?"

"Yeah?"

"You still need to tell the others! That's the next thing we seriously need to do!"

Jeff frowned. "I know…I'm just…really scared."

Nick rubbed Jeff's back a little. "I know you are Jeff. I am too. But I know they'll understand."

Jeff smiled at Nick's touch. "Nicky?"

"Yeah Jeff?"

"Thanks for everything Nicky. For being so understanding and sticking with me during this…strange, strange time."

Nick smiled. "Jeff, I'd do anything for you."

Jeff smiled and kissed Nick on the cheek. "I love you Nicky."

"I love you too." Nick said, kissing Jeff on the lips. "And I love you too baby." Nick said, kissing Jeff's small baby bump. "And I can't wait to meet you."

* * *

(A.N:/ I hope you enjoyed! :D XOXO)


	4. Chapter 4

**Prompt: Xmen!Niff. Nick comes to the institute and meets Jeff. Jeff has ice powers and Nick can go through things. If you want to add Kurt, Blaine, and Seb (which you don't have to) Kurt can teleport, Blaine can clone himself, and Seb turns into a wolf :)**

* * *

Nick sighed deeply as he looked at the door, memorizing everything about it. It was a simple black door with the numbers '36' written at the side in a dull blue. He took another moment to himself before opening the door.

"Uh…Hi." A blond boy said, looking at Nick in confusion.

"Hi."

"Umm….Can I help you?"

"Oh, I was umm just talking to the Professor. He told me to come here…That I will be staying in this room…"

The blond's eyes lit up. "Oh! So _you're_ my new roommate!"

"Y-yeah, I guess…" Nick said, shyly.

"See I thought you were one of the other's friends or something."

"Oh."

"So what's your power?"

"Excuse me?" Nick said, nervously.

"Here, I'll go first." Jeff put his hands together and Nick could feel the air around the blond start to get a little colder. Jeff slowly pulled his hands apart, revealing a small ice sculpture of a swan in his left hand. "I'm Jeff, by the way." Jeff said, putting up his right hand. Nick took it after hesitating a moment and shivered at the touch. Jeff noticed. "Oh, sorry about that. My hands are always a little cold, especially after I use my powers."

"I'm Nick." Nick said, staring at the ice swan in amazing. He had never met anyone like him before. Anyone different.

Jeff noticed Nick admiring the ice swan. "You can have it if you'd like. It'll melt but I can always make you another one."

Nick took the small swan in his hands and looked it over. "How did you…?" He said, trailing off at the end.

"Lots of practice. I can make flowers too and blobs but that's about it. I'm not really all that good at controlling it yet…I always get icicles in my nose whenever I sneeze." Jeff said laughing. Nick laughed a little with him. "So what can you do? Can you levitate things? That's the coolest!" Jeff said as he began to form more ice sculptors.

"I uhh…" Nick trailed off.

"Here, catch!" Jeff said, suddenly throwing an ice flower. Nick closed his eyes as hard as he could, ready to be hit in the face with the ice. "Woah!" Jeff said as he watched the ice flower go right through Nick and land on the floor, breaking on impact. "That's awesome!"

"You think?" Nick said, still surprised by meeting someone with powers like him.

"Yeah! But if you could do that then why'd you open the door? If I could go through things I'd never open a door again!"

Nick rubbed the back of his head awkwardly. "I can't really control it that well…That's why I'm here."

Jeff nodded. "Yeah, same here. The last straw for my parents was when I got really excited over a new video game coming out and accidentally froze the entire house…"

"Hey Bla-…Wrong room again? Seriously." A boy who appeared out of nowhere said, looking around the room.

Nick jumped. "Hey Kurt. This is Nick, he can go through walls!"

Kurt perked up a bit. "Oh, hello. I'm Kurt."

Nick nodded at Kurt. "I'm Nick."

Kurt then turned his attention back to Jeff. "You're room 36 right? Left wing?"

"Yeah."

Kurt frowned. "Damn. I want the right wing room 12. I guess I wasn't focussing hard enough."

"Blaine isn't in his room."

"No?"

"No, he's in the music room. C'mon Nick, follow me." Jeff said, motioning for Nick to follow the two.

"So, how long have you been here?" Kurt asked Nick.

"I just arrived like five minutes ago."

"Oh, so you haven't even met anyone."

"Not yet."

"Oh well, here, pay attention. See the guy we're about to pass?"

"Yeah."

"Hi Trent." Kurt said nicely.

"Hey guys."

Kurt waited another moment before continuing to talk. "That's Trent Nixon. He can blow things up with his mind. Then there's Flint Aereo, he controls birds. All kinds of birds, he talks to them and everything. He can even turn his arms into wings. There's Wes Hughes, he can turn into stone and right beside him is David Thomas. He…well we don't know what he does. We've never seen him using any powers."

"We think it has something to do with plants though." Jeff added in.

"Why?" Nick asked.

Kurt shrugged. "He owns one so we all just assumed…And here we are, the music room." Kurt said, opening the door. The hall filled with the sound of music and Nick gaped at what he saw. There were around ten boys who looked exactly alike in every detail, singing and playing musical instruments. Four were singing, one was playing the drums, two playing guitar, one on bass, on playing the keyboards, while the last one had a video camera recording the entire thing. The ten boys noticed the others and stopped what they were doing.

"Hey guys." The ten said all at the same time. A moment later nine of them were gone, leaving only the one holding the video camera. "Who's this?" He said, motioning to Nick.

"Blaine, this is Nick. Nick, this is Blaine. Nick is Jeff's newest roommate." Kurt explained.

"Oh, nice to meet you Nick." Blaine said, smiling.

"You too." Nick said shyly.

"Shit." Blaine said, looking at the open door.

"What?" Jeff asked, looking at the door. "Oh."

Nick looked at the door and froze. "Is t-that a…a _wolf_!"

Kurt frowned. "Even worse. That's Sebastian. Watch out for him. He's dangerous."

"Aren't we all dangerous though?" The wold said making Nick's blood turn cold. The wolf seemed to smirk before walking into the room, changing into a tall man. Nick's eyes widened. "And who might you be." Sebastian said, still smirking, as he made his way over to Nick.

"Leave him alone Sebastian." Blaine growled out.

"Hmp, and I thought I was the animal here." Sebastian said, cooly. "Relax, I'm just interested."

"And that's always a bad thing." Jeff added in, looking serious for the first time since Nick met him.

Sebastian smirk grew a little. "Well, I'm bored…For now so I'll leave you be." Sebastian took Nick's right hand and kissed the top of it. "Until next time." He said before turning around and leaving the room.

"Who was that?" Nick questioned.

Blaine frowned. "The big bad wolf."

* * *

(A.N:/ I hope you enjoyed! I actually had a lot of fun writing this! Very good prompt! :D XOXO)


	5. Chapter 5

**Prompt: Future!Niff**

* * *

"Look Nicky he's smiling!" Jeff said, smiling brightly as he pointed to their two month old son.

Nick smiled. "He's happy."

Jeff carefully picked Sammy out of his crib and cradled him in his arms. "He's happy because he has the most amazing daddy's in the world!"

Nick laughed. "Jeff, he's two months old. He wont know that until he's at least two."

Jeff laughed. "Well he's a genius so I bet he already knows."

"He's a genius now? Yesterday he was an artist according to you because he put his hands in ketchup and made hand shapes all over the table."

"And it looked amazing!" Jeff said, laughing. "He's just perfect. And he looks just like you!"

"Jeff…you do know he has neither of our genes right?"

"I know…But he still looks kinda like you."

"How so?"

"He has the same kind smile you do…and you two have the same hair colour."

Nick laughed. "So do like a forth of the population."

"Doesn't matter." Jeff then turned his attention to the baby. "Does it Sammy? No it doesn't." He said in a baby voice.

Nick laughed. "Sammy, your daddy is crazy. Don't worry, I'll make sure you don't catch it from him."

"Hey!"

"Don't worry, I'm sure he'll get a bunch of your weird habits."

"I don't have any weird habits."

"Jeff, I've seen you sing duets with yourself."

"No regrets."

Nick laughed. "I do hope he's just like you though."

"Really?"

"Yeah. You're the most amazing person I've ever met Jeff."

Jeff smiled. "I love you Nicky."

Nick smiled and kissed Jeff on the cheek. "I love you too Jeff." He then kissed Sammy's head. "And I love you too Sammy."

* * *

(A.N:/ Hope you enjoyed! :D XOXO)


	6. Chapter 6

**Prompt: Badboy!Jeff! :D idc if its Niff or not.**

* * *

Jeff took a long drag from his cigarette as he stared up at the school. He was standing about twenty feet from the front entrance and was the only one outside on a count of how the school's curfew was over an hour ago. Jeff didn't care, if he wanted to go outside and smoke, he was going to go outside and smoke. Fuck the rules. He startled a little when he saw the front doors opening and a boy walk out. Jeff looked at the boy confused. "Hey, come here." Jeff said while toying with his lip ring.

The boy walked over to Jeff and looked at him. "I'm just getting some fresh air. You?"

"Same." Jeff said, taking another drag from his cigarette.

The boy wrinkled his nose when he saw the cigarette. "Yeah, fresh air…I'm Nick."

"I don't care."

Nick frowned. "You're also rude."

Jeff looked the boy over. "And you're cute. I'd fuck you."

Nick blushed furiously "Uhh…"

"That's a compliment. You're supposed to say 'thank you'. Now who's the rude one." Jeff said, smirking.

Nick scowled. "That's hardly a compliment."

"It is coming from me. I don't fuck just anybody. I have a specific type."

"Oh? And what's that? Anything with a pulse."

Jeff laughed bitterly and shrugged. "That _is_ a specific type. But no, I only fuck things with dicks. You do too, am I right?"

Nick gaped at Jeff. "W-what!"

"Oh come on. It's so obvious that you like cock." Jeff looked at Nick's face and his smirk widened. "Oh, I see. No one knows yet. Or, well, you _think_ no one knows but trust me, they do."

Nick blushed furiously. "R-really?"

Jeff nodded. "Trust me…You know you're supposed to be inside right now, right?"

"O-oh…I'm new here. Today was my first day…I didn't know the rules. Wait, then why aren't you inside?"

"Because I'm smoking and didn't want to do it inside the school. I'm not rude."

Nick laughed. "Right. Of course."

"Want one?" Jeff said, offering Nick a cigarette.

Nick shook his head. "No, I don't smoke."

Jeff wrinkled his nose. "Gross."

Nick looked at Jeff in shock. "Shouldn't I be the one saying that?"

Jeff shook his head. "Nope."

Nick laughed lightly. "Whatever."

Jeff smirked. "So, wanna have some fun?"

Nick frowned. "No."

"Psh, you're no fun." Jeff said, flicking away his cigarette bud. When he did so Nick noticed Jeff's lip ring. Jeff noticed Nick's look. "You got any?"

"N-no…"

"I've got five."

"Really?"

"Yeah, see." Jeff pocked out his tongue to show a ring. He then pointed to his lip ring and then moved up his bangs to show an eyebrow ring. After that he lifted up his shirt to show his bellybutton ring. "See."

"That's only four." Nick pointed out.

Jeff smirked. "I know. Wanna see the other one? I'll have to take my pants off but I think you'll enjoy the show." Jeff said, winking.

Nick frowned, blushing furiously. "N-no!"

Jeff laughed. "Suit yourself." Jeff said, walking away.

"Where are you going?" Nick asked.

"Back in. If I'm not getting any I have no business with you."

"W-wait!"

Jeff turned around, smirking. "Yes?"

"I don't even know your name."

"Jeff. Now c'mon."

Nick paused for a moment before shrugging. "What the Hell…" He said before he followed Jeff.

* * *

(A.N:/ Hope you enjoyed! :D XOXO)


	7. Chapter 7

**Prompt: Jeff gets sick and Nick has to take care of him.**

* * *

"Nicky, you shouldn't be near me right now! I don't wanna get you sick!" Jeff whined while sniffling.

"This is my room too Jeff…Besides I wouldn't be able to do anything knowing that you're not feeling well." Nick said, placing his hand on Jeff's forehead. "Hold still." Nick said as he placed a slightly damp washcloth on Jeff's forehead. "I also went to the pharmacy while you were sleeping and got you some medicine."

Jeff smiled weakly at the brunet. "Thanks for taking care of me Nicky."

Nick smiled fondly at Jeff. "It's no problem. Really."

Jeff sniffled again. "I love you Nicky."

Nick handed Jeff the tissue box beside his bed and let Jeff blow his nose. "I love you too Jeffster." Jeff went to pull himself up on his elbows but Nick quickly stopped him. "No, you'll strain yourself."

"But Nicky…" Jeff whined.

"No. I'm serious Jeff. I don't want you to move a muscle." Nick said, sternly.

"I just have a stuffy nose though…"

"Which means you could have swine flu! People have died from that Jeff!"

"Nicky! Stop going on !"

"I can't help it…You could have had cancer for all I knew!"

"I don't think a stuffy nose is a symptom of cancer…"

"You really should leave though."

"And why is that?"

"Because I don't want to get you sick." Jeff laughed. "I could give you Swine Flu." He said, jokingly.

Nick smiled and kissed Jeff lightly on the lips. "That's a chance I'm willing to take."

* * *

(A.N:/ Hope you enjoyed! :D XOXO)


	8. Chapter 8

**Prompt: mpreg Jeff (Niff of course)**

* * *

"I'm bac-Jeff? Jeff, what's wrong sweetie?" Nick asked, running to the blond who was sitting on his bed, bawling his eyes out. Nick wrapped his arms around Jeff and did his best to calm the crying boy.

"I-I….I-don't be mad Nicky. Please don't be mad."

"Jeff, I'm not mad. I promise I'm not bad. And I wont be mad. Just, please, tell me what's wrong."

"I don't know what I'm going to do!" Jeff managed to say in between sobs.

Nick held Jeff closer. "Whatever is wrong I'm sure it'll be fine. And I'll do my best to help you but you have to tell me what's wrong first." Nick said, beginning to become really concerned.

"I-I went to the doctor today and…" Jeff couldn't say anymore because he started sobbing again.

"Oh God." Nick said, eyes wide, thinking the worse. He thought that Jeff had cancer.

"T-they said they've only seen it twice before…"

"What?" Nick asked, realizing it wasn't cancer Jeff was talking about. "Jeff please, tell me what's wrong. _Please_. I'm really worried about you…" Jeff began sobbing harder. He couldn't speak so he pointed to his nightstand. Nick walked over to his nightstand and instantly started crying. "Jeff. What the fuck is this?" He asked, more yelling then talking.

"Nicky I'm so sorry…" Jeff said, crying harder.

"You cheated on me…with a girl!" Nick yelled, sobbing as well. "How could you do that to me Jeff?"

"I-I didn't…"

"Then who's is it?" Nick asked, trying his best not to completely break down.

"I-it's mine." Jeff said, looking Nick in the eye.

"What do you mean, yours?"

"I-I'm pregnant." Jeff whispered.

"What do you mean you're pregnant?" Nick asked, completely confused.

"I mean pregnant as in there's a fucking _thing_ growing inside _me_ as we speak Nick!" Jeff yelled.

"A-are you sure?"

"I took seven Nick. I…I didn't believe the doctors when they told me so I took some home tests…I'm really pregnant Nick…And I'm scared."

Nick held Jeff as tight as he could. "I-it's alright Jeff…It's going to be alright. We're going to get through this together."

Jeff clung on to Nick as if his life depended on it. "I…I can't believe this is real. I just don't understand why I'm being punished like this. I already got made fun of all my life for being gay and now I'm fucking pregnant…I'm supposed to be a boy Nick! Why is this happening to me?" Jeff sobbed out.

"I…I can't answer that Jeff. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. But we're going to get through this together. I promise Jeff. I promise that everything will be alright."

Jeff looked at Nick, eyes red and slightly puffy from crying. "Y-yeah?"

"Yeah." Nick said, shaking his head up and down. The two stayed in silence for some time, clinging to each other until Nick finally spoke again. "J-jeff?"

"Yeah?" Jeff said, sniffling a little.

"How…how far along are you?"

"The doctors said about eleven weeks…What are we going to do when I start showing? We can't tell the others, we can't tell anyone Nick and I'm not getting an abortion."

Nick kissed the top of Jeff's head. "We have to at least tell our parents Jeff. As for the others…We'll bundle you up in baggy clothes when you start to show."

"And what about when it's born?"

Nick froze. He didn't even think about what they would do when the baby was born. "I…I don't know."

"I don't know if I _could_ give it up…" Jeff said.

"Then let's keep it."

"R-really?"

"Yeah. Besides, I don't think I could either."

Jeff smiled for the first time since he found out the news. "I love you Nicky."

Nick smiled and kissed Jeff. "I love you too."

* * *

(A.N:/ Hope you enjoyed! :D XOXO)


	9. Chapter 9

**Prompt: Niff wedding**

* * *

Nick nervously fiddled with his bow-tie as he looked at his reflection in the full length mirror. He wanted to look perfect today. After all, today was supposed to be the biggest moment of his life; his wedding day. He smiled to himself as he thought of Jeff, the love of his life, and he began picturing the blond walking down the aisle towards him.

"Nick, I'm coming in." Blaine said a moment before he popped his head in.

Nick turned around, nervously. "How do I look?"

Blaine smiled. "Nervous."

Nick laughed lightly. "Because I _am_ nervous. I want today to be perfect!"

"And it will be. After all, Kurt knows how to plan weddings." Blaine laughed. "He's been doing it since he was a child."

"Really?"

"Why do you think ours was so amazing?"

Nick nodded. "True."

There was then another short knock on the door before a head full of bright yellow hair popped in. "Nicky!"

"Jeff! Get out of there!" The boys heard Kurt yelling and swatting Jeff with newspaper. "You aren't supposed to see him yet!"

"But I missed him!" Jeff whined as he tried to block Kurt's swatting.

Nick laughed. "It's alright Kurt. Let him come in."

Kurt frowned and quit swatting at Jeff. "Fine but you should know it's bad luck to see each other before the wedding."

Jeff ran over to Nick, practically jumping in his arms, and hugged the brunet as tightly as he could. "I missed you."

Nick laughed lightly. "Jeff, it's only been two days since we've seen each other."

Jeff pouted. "But I thought the main reason for getting married was so that we'd always be together and never be apart."

"Yeah, _that's_ the main reason. Not for love or anything."

Jeff laughed and kissed Nick. "Same thing."

"No!" Kurt yelled, swatting at Jeff again. "No kissing until after you're married!"

"Blaine control your husband!" Jeff yelled as he tried dodging the paper.

Blaine held his hands up. "Hey, I don't wanna get hit." He laughed.

There was one more knock before Nick's mother popped in through the door. "Nick, there asking for you now-oh, hello Jeff, what are you doing in here?"

"Hi Mrs. Duval." Jeff said brightly.

"Uh alright. Bye." Nick said, kissing Jeff once more before leaving. "I'll see you in a few minutes." Nick said as he, Kurt, and Blaine left the room.

"I saw your mother." Mrs. Duval said, smiling at Jeff.

"Was my dad with her?" Jeff said, hopefully.

Mrs. Duval gave the blond a sympathetic look before shaking her head. "I'm sorry sweetie."

Jeff smiled solely. "It's alright. I wasn't expecting him to. And it's alright because I'm marrying the man of my dreams and nothing is going to stop today from being perfect and the best day of my life."

Mrs. Duval smiled. "Good for you. Don't let anything ruin today. It's _your_ day." Mrs. Duval said, hugged Jeff. "And I'm very proud to be able to call you my son-in-law."

Jeff hugged Mrs. Duval back and smiled brightly. "Oh, I wont."

There was another knock on the door and Kurt popped back in the room. "They're ready for you Jeff. Mrs. Duval, you better get back in there."

"Alright." Mrs. Duval said, nodding. "Good luck." She said to Jeff before kissing him on the forehead.

Jeff laughed. "I don't need any." Jeff checked himself over in the mirror really quickly before taking a deep breath and walking out of the room. "I'm getting married today." He said to himself as he closed the door behind him.

* * *

(A.N:/ I guess this is more pre-wedding Niff….hope you still enjoyed it. :D XOXO)


	10. Chapter 10

**Prompt: Nick is watching Doctor Who and Jeff makes fun of him for being obsessed with it.**

* * *

"Nick, what are you watching?"

"Doctor Who." Nick said, eyes not moving from the screen.

"What's that?" Jeff asked.

Nick paused the show and looked at Jeff like he was insane. "Are you serious? It's only the best show ever! Come here! Watch it with me. Sit, sit!"

"…Alright…" Jeff said, sitting beside Nick. "So what's it about?"

"It's about this guy, the doctor, and his companion going around in time and to other planets and being a total bad ass…It's kinda hard to explain unless you watch it…"

"What's the doctor's name?"

"The doctor."

"Doctor who?"

"Exactly." Nick said, turning his attention back to the tv and unpausing the show.

"What?" Jeff asked, confused.

"Just watch. This episode is called 'Blink'."

"What's it about?"

"Weeping angels."

"…What?"

Nick sighed and paused the show again before explaining. "Alright. There are these aliens that look like angel statues and they-"

"Why are they covering their eyes with their hands?" Jeff asked, cutting Nick off.

"Because they can't look at other or else they'll never be able to move again."

"They can move!"

"Only if you aren't looking at them. If you blink or look away they will get you." Nick explained.

"…And what happens when they get you?"

"They take you to another time in the past to age to death."

"What!"

"Just watch the episode. It'll all make sense."

"This show sounds stupid."

Nick gaped at Jeff. "False. It's only the best show ever. _Ever_ Jeff."

Jeff chuckled. "You're such a nerd Nicky."

Nick pushed Jeff off of the bed. "And you're a dork."

"Oh my God it moved!" Jeff yelled, pointing at the television.

"Yeah, I told you they did."

"What are they?"

"Aliens. Jeez, you never listen, do you?"

"Are there more?"

"Well the statue of Liberty is one. It just never moves because people are always staring at it." Nick said matter-o-factly.

"What!"

"You learn that later though."

Jeff shook his head. "This show is confusing…And you're a nerd Nicky." Jeff said, getting up from the floor. "I'm leaving so you can nerd out."

Nick just chuckled. "Suit yourself."

* * *

(A.N:/ Hope you enjoyed. I love the episode 'Blink' I just watched it today. :D haha XOXO)


	11. Chapter 11

**Prompt: Nick comes out to Jeff**

* * *

"Jeff…Can I talk to you for a minute?" Nick asked nervously as he sat on his bed, twiddling with his thumbs.

Jeff put down his comic, and twirled around in his chair. "Yeah, sure. What's up?"

"I…we've been best friends since we were five and nothing would ever change that right?"

"Of course not. Why do you ask?" Jeff asked, a little confused.

"And I can tell you anything, right?"

"Well yeah, duh…Don't you? I mean you even tell me what you have for breakfast…and nine times out of ten I'm sitting right beside you…"

Nick laughed a little nervously. "Yeah…" Nick said, trailing off.

"So what's this big, important thing you wanted to tell me?"

"I…I umm…have been keeping a secret…not just from you, but from everyone…"

"Go on?…"

"I…there's something I haven't been telling you."

"That's usually what keeping a secret means…Nick, you can tell me anything. I promise."

"I-I can't…" Nick shook his head. "Jeff…I….I'm…"

"Gay?"

Nick's eyes widened. "W-what!"

"That's what you were going to say, isn't it?"

"I-I…How did you…?"

Jeff smiled. "I've been waiting for you to tell me for forever. To be honest I was getting a little tired of waiting…"

"W-what? How did you find out?" Nick asked.

Jeff laughed. "I read your journal."

"Jeff!"

"I couldn't help it. It just flew open in front of me!"

"It has a combination lock!"

"Fine. I spent three weeks cracking the code, then I spent six hours reading it cover to cover…It was a pretty good read. Especially the parts about me….which was pretty much all of it…"

Nick turned a deep shade of red, realizing that almost all of his journal entries were about how much he loved Jeff. "I-I…Jeff…"

Jeff laughed. "Anyway, I'm glad you finally told me. And since we're sharing secrets, I think it's time I told you mine."

"W-what?"

Jeff smiled. "I've been in love with you for the last three years Nick."

Nick just laughed. "Seriously? You're gay?"

"Bi actually." Jeff said, shrugging. Jeff sat down beside Nick and kissed him lightly on the lips. "And I've been waiting to do that for a _long_ time."

* * *

(A.N:/ Hope you enjoyed! :D XOXO)


	12. Chapter 12

**Prompt: Future!Niff and Future!Klaine together.** (A.N:/ Alright, well I love the whole future!children thing so of course I would make Rory the Klaine kid. No regrets. And I always name the Niff kid Sammy so…haha enjoy!)

* * *

"Rory, your dad's are here!" Nick called as he opened the door, letting Kurt and Blaine in their apartment.

"Oh, you've redecorated." Kurt said, looking around.

"Yeah, we kind of had to after Jeff almost burned the place down trying to use the oven." Nick said, laughing.

"Where is Jeff anyway?" Blaine asked.

"Last time I checked he was in the nursery. C'mon, you haven't seen it yet, have you?"

Kurt's eyes flashed brightly. "We haven't even seen the new baby yet!"

Kurt and Blaine followed Nick to the nursery and they all three laughed as they saw Jeff, covered in baby power standing beside the changing table with a small baby girl who had a diaper on his head. "Jeff…"

"She put it there, I swear." Jeff said, holding his hands up defensively.

Nick just laughed and carefully picked up their daughter, removing the diaper on her head as he took her in his arms. "Blaine, Kurt, _this_ is Madalyn." Nick said, smiling broadly.

"She's adorable!" Kurt cried as he took the small two month old from Nick's hands. Madalyn instantly perked up when she saw Kurt's smiling face. "She likes me."

Jeff laughed. "She likes everyone."

"Daddy." A five year old Rory yelled happily as he ran to Blaine's leg. Sammy came running in next.

Blaine leant down. "Hi Rory, did you and Sammy have fun?"

"Can Sammy stay the night tonight? Please daddy, _please_!" Rory begged. Blaine laughed and looked at Nick and Jeff.

"It's alright with us." Nick said.

"Sure." Blaine said, smiling down at his son.

* * *

(A.N:/ Hope you enjoyed! :D :D XOXO)


	13. Chapter 13

**Prompt: Nick and Jeff switch bodies.**

* * *

Nick woke up with the worst headache of his life. He drowsily looked around the room in confusion before he realized that he was in his dorm room just not in his bed. He was in Jeff's. _What the fuck did I do last night?_ Nick thought to himself as he pushed up his hair. He wrinkled his brows in confusion when he saw bits of blond hair covering the tips of his eyelids. "What the-" He quit talking when he heard his voice. It wasn't his. It sounded familiar to him but it wasn't his. He looked up from his bed to his and froze. There was a body in his bed. But not just any body, _his_ body. Nick looked at his hands in shock before getting up from his bed and looking in the mirror. "Jeff!" Nick yelled.

"W-what?" Nick heard his voice tiredly say from his bed. Nick's eyes widened.

"L-look at me Jeff…"

"Why-Oh God." Jeff said, as he saw his body across the room from him. "Nicky…" Jeff said, examining his body. "What is…"

"I don't know." Nick said, panicking.

"How did this happen?"

"I don't know!" Nick said, more panicked.

Jeff looked his new body over again for a moment in confusion before pulling at the elastic on his boxers looking down. "Huh…"

"Jeff!" Nick yelled, blushing furiously. "Don't do that! Don't even look down there!"

Jeff frowned. "But what if I have to pee or something?"

"Then you hold it in! Wait, or something?" Nick asked, confused.

"You know…" Jeff said, eyebrows raising.

Nick blushed more. "No Jeff! Until we have this figured out _that_ area doesn't exist!"

Jeff frowned. "If I'm in a new body I'm going to at least try it out…" Jeff said, pouting.

Nick gaped. "You're acting like this happens all the time!"

Jeff shrugged. "Eh….Nicky, you're really short. I never really noticed that until now." Jeff said, looking up at Nick.

Nick frowned. "And you're lanky and awkward."

Jeff scoffed. "Please, I'm adorable."

Nick rolled his eyes. "Whatever. We need to figure out what we're going to do. Or find someone to help us…but how are we going to do that?" Nick asked himself, frantically pacing around.

"We could always just google it." Jeff said, shrugging and pulling out his iphone.

Nick gaped. "Seriously? Are you actually being serious right now? Jeff I can-"

"Found it." Jeff said, showing Nick the phone.

"What! Let me see!" Nick said, grabbing the phone away from Jeff. "And how did you know my phone's password?"

"It's '1234' Nick…"

"Madam…I'm not even going to try and pronounce that name. God Jeff, could your fingers be any longer? It's impossible to type with them!"

"My fingers are longer then your entire body…" Jeff whined.

Nick glared at Jeff. "I found her phone number on her website. I'll call her now." There was a pause until Nick got her on the phone. "Hello. Yes….yeah, alright… Nick…Yeah, bodies…uh…yeah, what?…no…Jeff is the other…Alright….twenty minutes…yeah, we'll be there…thanks…bye." Nick clicked his phone off and looked at Jeff. "Get dressed, we're going out."

* * *

(A.N:/ Hope you enjoyed! Sorry it isn't that long, to be honest, I didn't really know where to go with this one…XOXO)


	14. Chapter 14

**Prompt: jeff cross dressing? Smut?** (A.N:/ This was literally my first time ever trying to write smut so don't judge me for how horrible it is...)

* * *

"Jeff, I got your message. Why did you…" Nick trailed off as he opened the door to his dorm and saw Jeff. He licked his lips subconsciously. Jeff made his way over to Nick, wiggling his hips as seductively as he could the entire time. "Jeff, you look…" He looked Jeff up and down. He was wearing blue eyeshadow that was hidden behind his thick, black, eyeliner. His lips were lightly coated in a dark red lipstick. He wasn't wearing much, a low cut, black, halter top, with black very low, very short shorts that had Jeff's bright pink thong poking out. He had red, wide fishnet leggings under his shorts which made Jeff's legs somehow look even longer. Nick could feel his pants tightening just looking at the blond.

Jeff cupped Nick through his pants, feeling Nick's boner, and laughed. "I'll take that as a good sign." Jeff whispered in Nick's ear. Nick gasped slightly at the touch making Jeff smirk.

Nick smirked. "You should take that as a very good sign." The two looked at each other for a short moment of silence until the two's lips crashed together. The kiss wasn't a sweet one, it was messy and mostly teeth banging together. Nick opened his mouth wider when Jeff's tongue moved into his and began intertwining it together with Nick's. Nick moaned at the touch, squeezing Jeff's ass making the blond bite down on Nick's button lip slightly. The kiss became more messy as the two boys stumbled around the room, limbs tangled together, in search of a bed. After a few seconds of fumbling around the room blindly the two finally found their way to Nick's bed. Jeff pushed Nick on the bed and climbed on top of him, straddling his hips. Jeff leaned down and kissed Nick roughly, their erections pressing against each other making the two moan. Jeff moved his mouth to Nick's collar bone and began nibbling and sucking as he fumbled with Nick's pants zipper. He carefully pushed the pants down to Nick's ankles and Nick kicked them off frantically, moaning as Jeff bit down a little harder.

Jeff smirked as his hand cupped Nick once again. Nick's breathing hitched. "J-jeff…I'm not gonna last much longer."

"Then I guess I'll have to make due with what time I have." Jeff kissed Nick's chest before trailing down to Nick's boxers. He pushed them down with his hands and licked the base of Nick's cock making Nick moan.

"Don't play around! Suck me off." The brunet ordered.

Jeff looked up at Nick, eyes full of lust. Oh how Jeff loved the dominant side of Nick. "Of course." Jeff said before turning his attention back to Nick's dick. He licked the tip of Nick's cock before going to the vein on the underside of it.

"J-jeff!" Nick spat out, grabbing a fist full of Jeff's hair. Jeff knew what Nick meant and took in as much of Nick as he could. Nick's moaning became louder as he felt the tip of his cock hit the back of Jeff's throat. A moment later Jeff was bobbing his head up and down, gently scraping his teeth against the tip as he went, driving Nick crazy. Nick began thrusting his hips towards Jeff, surprising the blond. Jeff didn't let it affect his rhythm as he continued to bob. "I-I'm gonna-" Nick didn't have time to finish his sentence before he came hard into Jeff's mouth. Jeff swallowed the cum and moved his face back up to Nick's, kissing his lightly.

"I love the taste of you." Jeff whispered as he began biting Nick's collar bone again.

Nick laughed lightly before sliding his hand under Jeff's shorts, grasping his still hard dick. "I know. Now let me taste you."

Jeff smirked, pulling away from Nick and getting into the bedside table, pulling out a condom and some lube. "I think I'd rather have you inside me if that's alright with you."

Nick's eyes filled with lust. "God I love you in that outfit." He took the condom and lube from Jeff's hand. He lubed up his fingers and went to work.

* * *

(A.N:/ Like I said, this is my first time writing smut so I hope it was alright and that you enjoyed! XOXO)


	15. Chapter 15

**Prompt: Niff engagement** (A.N:/ Aww, this sounds cute! Just an fyi they're both 21 in this.)

* * *

"Nicky, hurry up! The movies about to start!" Jeff whined as he patted the seat next to him.

"Jeff, it's on Netflix! Just pause it…"

Jeff pouted. "Or you could just hurry up."

Nick laughed and made his way back into the living room of their apartment. He sat down and Jeff instantly snuggled into him. "Did you hear that?" Nick asked.

"Hear what?" Jeff asked, confused.

"There's tapping on the window."

The two remained silent for a moment so Jeff could listen. "I don't hear anything." Jeff said, frowning.

"There's defiantly something at the window!"

"No there isn't!"

"Yes there is."

"No there isn't Nicky!" Jeff said, frowning at the other.

"Look, I'll show you." Nick said, walking towards the window. "Here, look for yourself."

"Fine but I'm telling you there…" Jeff trailed off as he looked down out the window. "Nicky…" Wes, Thad, David, Trent, Blaine, Beatz, Logan, and Sebastian were all standing outside their window singing.

"I'm not good with words and I didn't want to screw this up. I love you Jeff. I love you and I want to spend the rest of my life with you…In fact, I couldn't imagine my life without you. Ever since we first met in first grade I couldn't imagine my life without you…Though it wasn't like this, that's for sure." Nick said, laughing a little awkwardly. "I've always had this picture of me in the future, when I'm forty, sixty, and even eighty, and ever I first met you…you were always in that picture too. I want to spend every moment of every day with you. I just hate being away from you. And I never want to be again and I just really, really love you…and look, now I'm rambling…like I said, not good with words…"

Jeff laughed. "I can't believe you went through all this trouble…"

"For you, I'd do anything…And your answer?"

Jeff smiled. "Obviously a yes!" Jeff poked his head out the window and turned his attention to the ex-warblers. "I said yes!" Wes, Thad, David, Trent, Blaine, Beatz, Logan, even Sebastian, all cheered as Trent threw up a large sign that said 'Jeff, will you marry me?'.

* * *

(A.N:/ Hope you enjoyed! :D XOXO)


	16. Chapter 16

**Prompt: Niff angst. I don't care where you take it. I just want some niff!angst** (A.N:/ Haha I was looking at my requests and I guess today is angst (with just a hint of fluff) day for my blog! XD Which is great. I _**love**_ Niff!angst! Enjoy.)

Warning: character death

* * *

"Nick, we need to talk." Jeff said, looking like he was on the edge of tears as he walked into their shared dorm.

Nick frowned, becoming concerned. "What's wrong Jeff?"

"My dad found out about us…" Jeff said, letting a few tears spill out of his eyes.

"W-what! How?" Nick said, feeling tears forming in his eyes as well. Jeff's father, to say the least, was the biggest bigot Nick had ever met in his life. He hated blacks, asians, mexicans, Somalians, women, but most of all, homosexuals. Basically, unless you were a straight, white, male, Mr. Sterling thought, and treated you like the scum of the Earth.

"I…I don't know. I-I was outside getting some fresh air and I saw the family car pulling into the parking lot so I ran over-I thought it was my mom popping in for a visit but it wasn't…It was him…and…He said he knew…" Jeff couldn't speak anymore because he was sobbing too harshly.

Nick ran over and wrapped his arms around his boyfriend. "Shh, Jeff. It's going to be alright. He can't touch you. Not here. He catch touch us-what we have. He can't hurt you here."

"He's pulling me out of Dalton Nick!" Jeff sobbed, clinging to the brunet as if his life depended on it.

Nick was openly crying at this point. "W-what? He can't! H-he can't do that!"

"He already spoke with the dean…" Jeff said, barely above a whisper.

The two remained quiet for what seemed like a life time, just holding onto each other. "H-how long…until you have to go?" Nick asked, praying it wasn't soon.

"He's outside waiting in the car…"

Nick didn't say anything. He _couldn't_ say anything. He just cried harder, beginning to realize the hopelessness of the situation.

"I-I…I'm so sorry Nicky." Jeff said,stroking Nick's hair, trying his best to calm the brunet. "I'm so, _so_ sorry." He whispered.

"How did he even find out?" Nick asked, suddenly realizing he never asked.

"He had a picture of us kissing on his phone. H-he said someone emailed it to him."

"W-who would do that?"

"I-I don't know. I honestly have no clue." Jeff said, crying. "I don't know who hates me enough to do something like that." Jeff's phone began to ring and Jeff looked at it sadly. "…It's my dad…" Jeff said to Nick before answering it. "Hello?…..I-…..I'm sorry…..yes….yes father…..sorry….sorry….I didn-….sorry….alright….I know….I'm sorry…good bye."

"What'd he say?" Nick asked, desperately clinging to the tiny shred of hope that his father decided to keep Jeff at Dalton.

"He told me to hurry up…and that after I leave I'm never to see you or anyone else at this school again." Jeff said, starting to cry again.

"H-he can't do that! We'll find a way to be together Jeff. I promise. I can sneak out of here at nights and weekends and drive out to see you behind his back. We can make it work Jeff! We _will_ make it work!"

Jeff shook his head solemnly. "He's sending me to a school in Colorado. He's already taken my phone away and he told me he was going to disable all forms of social communication on my laptop…There's no hope Nick…" Jeff said, eyes red from crying so much and filled with hopelessness.

"We'll write each other! We'll make it work Jeff! I swear we will!"

Jeff looked at Nick hopelessly. "…I'm so sorry Nicky…I-I love you. I love you more then anything in the world…And I'm so fucking sorry….I…I have to go. He's waiting for me…" Jeff said, letting go of Nick and turning away.

"What about your things!" Nick asked, searching for a reason for the blond to stay, even if it was only for a few minutes longer.

"My dad is sending someone up later….I really have to go now Nicky…I'm so sorry." Jeff said, walking over to Nick a placing a light kiss on his forehead and hugging him. "I love you Nick. I'll always love you Nick." Jeff said before turning around walking out of the room.

Nick spent the rest of the day laying on his bed, crying his eyes out. A few of the other Warblers came by to see if Nick was alright but he never said anything to them. He _couldn't_ say anything. He couldn't stop crying. Eventually night came and Nick cried himself to sleep. Nick woke up in the middle of the night and made his way to Jeff's empty bed, hoping Jeff's scent would help calm him down. He took off his Dalton uniform to make himself more comfortable and noticed a small, folded up, piece of paper in his pocket. "What the-?" Nick said to himself as he picked up the paper. He unfolded it and read what was on the paper.

_To my Nicky,_

_As you know, I had to leave Dalton. I had to leave you. I'm so sorry Nicky. I never meant for any of this to happen. I wanted to spend the rest of my life with you and now I can't. I'm so sorry. I wanted to do so much with you. I wanted to get married. I wanted to adopt a few kids. But most of all I wanted to grow old with you and spend every second of every day with you. I can't live without you Nicky. I don't _want_ to. I'm not going to Colorado Nicky. I can't bare to be away from you. I couldn't live without you…I just can't. So I'm not. When you find this I'll be gone…and not just from Dalton. I'll be dead is what I'm trying to say I guess. I'm so sorry Nicky. Just know that I love you. And please, do me a favour and just forget about me. I don't want you hurting anymore. I don't want you to be unhappy because of me._

_Love you forever and always,_

_Jeff. _

Nick finished the letter and couldn't believe what he had read. He stared at the words in silence for a few long moments, not making sense of the words. Then it hit him. He would never see Jeff again. He would never see his smile again. Hear his voice. His laugh. He would never hug him. Touch him. He would never marry Jeff, the love of his life. Have kids with him. He would never grow old with him. He would never see him again. He was gone. _Gone_. Forever. Nick started screaming and crying in agony. He was sure he was waking the other students in his hall but he didn't care. He didn't care about anything anymore. His body collapsed on the floor, unable to move, as he heard people bursting through his door seeing if he was alright. He heard them asking what was wrong. He saw their concerned faces. He just couldn't say anything. He couldn't react. It was as if they weren't there. As if they didn't exist. He just stayed on the floor, bawling, and clinging to the letter. The last piece of Jeff he had, and would ever have again.

* * *

(A.N:/ Hope you enjoyed the angst! :D XOXO)


	17. Chapter 17

**Prompt: Can you write some super angsty Niff please? Like one of them gets raped or that stuff? I like angsty niff** (A.N:/ I like angsty Niff too. :] And I love this idea (that sounds really morbid but no regrets…) haha hope you enjoy.)

* * *

It was late when Jeff came back to the room he shared with Nick. He closed the door as softly as he could and went straight to the bathroom. A few minutes later Nick woke up and saw the bathroom light on. "Jeff?" Nick asked tiredly. When there was no response Nick made his way over to the bathroom and knocked on the door lightly. "Jeff?" Still no response. Nick put his ear against the door and heard the soft sound of Jeff crying and the shower running. "Jeff, I'm coming in…Alright?" Nick opened the bathroom door to see Jeff hunched over in the shower, curtain open, clothes still on, and scrubbing himself as hard as he could with steam rushing off of his body. Without thinking Nick ran over and wrapped his arms around Jeff. "Jeff! Jeff, I'm here, it's alright. You're alright."

Jeff instantly pushed Nick off of him. "Don't touch me!" Jeff yelled, sobbing louder, scrubbing harder.

It broke Nick's heart to see Jeff this way. He had never seen the boy so…so broken. "Jeff…"

"I-I…I'm fine. I just want to be alone right now Nick." Jeff said, not looking the brunet in the eye.

"Jeff…no you're not…what's wrong?"

"I'm fine!" Jeff yelled, angrily.

Nick turned the water of the shower off and inspected Jeff's body, or what he could see of it. His clothes were ripped and his body was lightly burned from the water. "Jeff…What happened…"

Jeff started sobbing harder. "I-I was coming back from my jog and….I-I can't Nicky…"

Nick held Jeff as tightly as he could, stroking his hair softly. "Shh, it's alright Jeff. It's alright."

"I couldn't do anything to stop it!" Jeff sobbed.

"Do what?" Nick asked. It broke his heart to see his best friend like this.

"I-I…h-he…" Jeff couldn't speak anymore because of how hard he was sobbing.

"Shh, Jeff. Shh, it's alright. C'mon, let's get you in some dry clothes. Alright? I'm going to get you some clothes. I'll be right back, alright Jeff? Nod if you understand." Jeff nodded quickly and Nick let go of the blond to get him some new clothes. Nick quickly grabbed Jeff some fresh clothes and ran back to Jeff. "Alright. See, I'm back, it's alright Jeff, it's alright." Nick said as he handed Jeff the new clothes. "Here, put these on." Jeff hesitated a moment before taking the clothes. He then looked up at Nick for the first time and blushed lightly a moment before looking away. "What? What's wrong?" Nick asked, confused.

"I…umm…" Jeff mumbled, still in tears, his body shaking violently.

Nick swallowed, beginning to understand what Jeff meant. "I…" Nick sighed. "I'll help…" Nick said, blushing furiously. He slowly unbuttoned Jeff's shirt and Jeff hit his hand away, pushing Nick away. "It's alright Jeff. It's me, Nick. Your best friend Nick. It's alright." Nick finished unbuttoning his shirt, his eyes widening at the sight. Jeff's chest had multiple bruises on it with a few small cuts. There was a bruise on Jeff's back shoulder that Nick could have sworn looked like a hand. Nick carefully pulled Jeff's dry shirt over his head and helped move it down the rest of his torso. "Uh…now I have to…uh…the pants…"

"I-I can…" Jeff said, still crying but less then before. Nick nodded and turned around. A moment later Nick felt Jeff's hand reaching for the boxers in Nick's hand and a few moments after that the pants were taken from his hand. Nick, who was staring holes into the floor the entire time gaped at the sight. When Jeff dropped his pants Nick say a stain in the back of them. Not just any stain, but blood.

"J-jeff…" Nick said, stammering as he slowly began to put the pieces together. "W-what happened during your walk?" Nick asked, silently praying to himself that the blond had just tripped and hurt himself.

Jeff began sobbing harder. "I-I can't…"

"Jeff tell me what happened." Nick said, beginning to panic.

"I was walking and he…h-he pushed me down…I couldn't move. I couldn't get away." Jeff sobbed, now clinging to Nick for dear life. "He held me down and…I was so scared. He said He would k-kill me if I tried to run away…h-he…"

Nick held Jeff as tight as he could, beginning to cry himself. "J-jeff…"

"He raped me…" Jeff whispered.

* * *

(A.N:/ Hope this was angsty enough for you haha. :D XOXO)


	18. Chapter 18

**Prompt: Just because there is NOT enough of it badboy!Nick** (A.N:/ Haha I love badboy Niff fics! XD I'm setting this at McKinley, fyi. Like beginning of the year (when Quinn was a skank) Hope that's alright…)

* * *

"Mind if I bum a cig?" One of the skanks asked as she made her way to Nick who was standing under the bleachers.

Nick sneered at the skank. "I _do_ mind, actually." He made an annoyed sound before handing out a cigarette to the girl.

The skank glared back at the brunet and grabbed the cigarette out of Nick's hands. "Fuck you."

"You're welcome." Nick said sarcastically.

"Whatever." The skank said, lighting the cigarette. When she was done she threw the lighter over to Nick who then used it to light his own cigarette.

"Don't bother him Sheila." Quinn said, taking the lighter from Nick.

"You realize your hair looks like shit, right? You could have at least done something to your ugly ass roots." Nick said casually as he pulled a bottle of scotch out of his bag, taking a swig before passing it to Ronnie.

"You realize I don't care what you think, right?" Quinn said, mockingly.

Nick shrugged. "Yeah, I know."

"Damn, look at blondie over there." The Mack said, pointing to a tall blond with platinum blond hair and a lettermen jacket.

Nick looked over and raised his brows slightly in interest. "Who's he?"

"Jeff Sterling." Quinn said. Everyone looked at her a little shocked that she would know someone like him. Quinn shrugged. "He was in Glee club with me before I realized just how stupid it was."

The Mack laughed. "Yeah, good thing you figured out that Glee club is for losers."

The skanks continued to talk about nothing important while Nick continued to watch the blond who was on the football field tossing a ball around with Puck. The two seemed to be having a good time, smiling and laughing at whatever the two were talking about. This continued for a few minutes until Nick heard Quinn chuckling behind him. Nick turned around and sneered at her. "What?"

"You want to fuck him."

"Well duh. Just look at him. He's fucking hot."

"He's bi you know." Quinn said, shrugging.

Nick smirked. "Interesting…" Nick jumped the short fence and started making his way over to the two. Puck was the first one who noticed and frowned when he saw the brunet stop in front of the two.

"Duval." He said, nodding his head.

Nick nodded back. "Puckerman. Who's your friend?" Nick asked, smirking at Jeff who just looked at the two a little confused.

Puck sighed, knowing what Nick wanted. "Dude don't."

"Nick." Nick said look at Jeff.

Jeff nodded. "Jeff."

Nick smirked. "I know."

"Oh?"

Nick's smirk grew. His cigarette burned out and he threw it casually on the ground. "Yeah."

"Hey Puck! C'mere!" Mike yelled a few yards away.

Puck looked back at Nick, then to Jeff. "Dude, stay away from him. He's bad news."

Nick chuckled. "Says the cougar king."

Puck frowned. "Dude. Seriously." He glared at Nick for a moment before leaving.

Nick turned his attention back to the blond. "So, you like cock." Nick stated, making Jeff look a little uncomfortable.

"W-what? No I'm str-"

"Your highlights speak otherwise." Nick said, cooly. "And so does Fabray."

Jeff stiffened before giving the brunet a menacing look. "So what, you want to beat me up? I'm the football teams cornerback, so go ahead, I'd like to see you try."

Nick laughed. "Feisty, I like that." Nick said, raising his eyebrows quickly.

Jeff frowned, beginning to understand what was going on. "Go fuck yourself." He said, starting to walk away.

"I'd rather fuck you."

Jeff didn't turn around. "You're disgusting, you know that right."

Nick laughed, staying where he was standing. "Yeah, I know." Jeff gave Nick the middle finger and Nick just chuckled to himself. "I give it a week." He said to himself, smirking as he watched Jeff's ass as he walked away.

* * *

(A.N:/ Hope you enjoyed! :D XOXO)


	19. Chapter 19

**Prompt: Nick and Jeff's first time :3** (A.N:/ Again, awkward penguin writing smut here...)

* * *

"Are you sure Jeff?" Nick asked, a little nervously as he looked into his boyfriend's hazel eyes.

Jeff nodded. "Y-yeah."

Nick swallowed nervously before speaking again. "You're ready? I…I just want to make sure you're sure about this Jeff. It's a big deal."

Jeff frowned a little. "I know it's a big deal Nicky…And I'm ready."

Nick smiled and kissed Jeff lightly on the lips. The kiss soon turned into one of passion and love, which soon changed into teeth clashing together hungrily. Jeff positioned his body so he was on top of the brunet, straddling his hips with his legs. The two broke apart suddenly, gasping for air. Nick looked up at Jeff's shirtless body and licked his lips subconsciously. His hands moved from Jeff's hips to his chest, roaming the blond's pale, flawless body until he reached Jeff's boxers. He locked eyes with Jeff again and Jeff nodded. Nick nodded back and pulled the boxers down gently before putting his hand on Jeff's already hard cock. Jeff moaned at the touch and subconsciously rolled his hips into Nick who in turn moaned at the friction that was created. Jeff's hands moved from Nick's chest and slowly trailed down to his boxers, pulling them off with a small thug. Now that the two were fully naked Jeff went back to kissing Nick. He playfully pulled on Nick's lip. His lips then went down and outlined his jawline, then down his collarbone, biting down softly along the way, making Nick go crazy with lust. "J-jeff." Nick said in a slightly warning tone and Jeff understood what Nick wanted. Jeff reached over to the dresser and pulled out a bottle of lube. He handed Nick the lube who then squeezed it onto his fingers. He looked at Jeff once more before moving. "You sure?"

Jeff nodded. "I'm sure." Nick took a deep breath before putting a finger inside Jeff. Jeff stiffened for a moment but then relaxed his body. Nick moved the finger around for a few moments before adding another. Jeff hissed sightly in pain and dug his hands into Nick's shoulders, leaving light marks. Nick added a third and laughed to himself when he felt Jeff wiggling around trying to get Nick's fingers deeper inside him. "N-nick…" Jeff said, his face hot and coated in a layer of sweat. Nick nodded and Jeff grabbed a condom. Jeff unwrapped the condom and carefully rolled it on Nick's dick. Nick pulled out his fingers from inside Jeff and Jeff whined at the loss of contact. He lined himself up with Jeff's hole before slowly pushing himself inside. Both boys moaned at the same time.

"You're so tight Jeff." Nick said breathing on Jeff's chest making the blond whimper.

"Q-quit talking and fuck me." Jeff breathed out harshly making Nick laugh. Nick carefully pulled in and out the first few times, making sure Jeff was comfortable before beginning to thrust harder. A few thrusts later Jeff began yelling.

"A-ah! Nick r-right there! Right there Nick! Don't stop!" Nick smirked as he hit Jeff's prostate. Nick wrapped his hand around Jeff's cock and began pumping in sync with his trusts. "N-nick I'm g-gonna ah-" Jeff didn't have time to finish his sentence before he came all over Nick's hand and chest. A few thrusts later Nick came inside Jeff. The two lay on top of each other, panting heavily as their sweat mixed together. Jeff rested his head on Nick's chest and smiled tiredly. "I love you Nicky."

Nick smiled and kissed the top of Jeff's head. "I love you too Jeff."

Jeff laughed. "Now that we've done _that_ you know you're never going to get me off of you, right?"

Nick smirked. "Good."

* * *

(A.N:/ Hope you enjoyed! I'm not very good at writing smut so….yeah…XOXO)


	20. Chapter 20

**Prompt: Niff break up then make up**

* * *

"I can't believe you would fucking do this to me Nick!" Jeff yelled as he threw a book at Nick's head.

Nick quickly dodged it and started yelling back at the blond. "It wasn't _my_ fault Jeff! _He_ kissed me! Sebastian kissed me! If anything I should be the one who's pissed off because he practically molested me!"

"I'm not mad that you kissed him Nick! I'm pissed that you tried to fucking _lie_ about it!"

"I didn't lie about it Jeff!"

"Are you fucking serious!" Jeff yelled, becoming angrier. "I fucking asked you if you kissed him and you said no!"

"Because _he_ kissed _me_! There's a difference Jeff! God maybe if you weren't so stup-" Nick stopped talking as soon as he realized what he was about to say. He looked at Jeff who's face went from being incredibly pissed off to something that resembled a puppy that had been kicked over and over again.

"Y-you're right, I am stupid." Jeff said, his voice shaky. "Stupid for ever thinking that you would never hurt me like this."

"Jeff…"

"No. Don't even bother Nick. I should have known better, but I didn't because I'm so fucking _stupid_…It's over Nick. _We're_ over."

"Jeff, no…don't do this. I love you Jeff. _You_. Not Sebastian. Not anyone else. Just _you_." Nick said, starting to cry.

Jeff shook his head. "Don't do this Nick."

"I'm sorry!" Nick said, almost begging Jeff to forgive him. Jeff said nothing, just turned around and started to walk out of the room. Before he had a chance to leave Nick grabbed his waist and clung to the blond desperately. "P-please Jeff…Don't do this. Don't leave me…I love you."

Jeff shook his head. "Shit." Jeff said to himself as he felt tears forming in the corners of his eyes. He closed his eyes as tightly as he could so they wouldn't fall and clinched his fists together.

"Jeff. Please. We've been through so much together. We're stronger than this…Please…" Nick said, clinging to Jeff. Jeff then started to think about all the rough times the two had gone through. Gone through together. Nick was the reason Jeff joined the Warblers. The reason he was even passing half of his classes. The reason why he had quit cutting. The reason he started eating again. The reason for him even being alive. Then there was Nick. When Jeff had found out Nick's father was abusive and beating Nick, Jeff protected him. He let Nick live at his house during the summer and breaks from school. When Nick began contemplating suicide Jeff made sure every moment of every day that the brunet knew he was important, needed, and loved.

"Nick…" Was all Jeff was able to say before tears began escaping and rushing down his face.

"I love you Jeff." Nick said, loosening his grip on the blond.

Jeff wiggled around to face Nick and hugged him tightly, burying Nick's face in his chest. "I love you too Nick." He said as he kissed the top of Nick's head.

* * *

(A.N:/ Hope you enjoyed! XOXO)


	21. Chapter 21

**Prompt: Nick always kinda loved Jeff but when he figures out that the other boy has feelings for him as well, he is scared that Jeff might want something more because he was once raped and doesn't know if he is ready for a relationship yet. Super angsty please?**

* * *

"Nick…Nicky, please come out. We should talk about this…" Jeff whined a little as he knocked on the bathroom door. It took twenty minutes for Jeff to find him since he ran off. Sure, when Jeff decided to tell Nick that he had feelings for him he wasn't expecting Nick to take it well. But he sure as hell wasn't expecting Nick to run off in tears.

"I-I'm sorry Jeff…" Nick said, his voice small and weak which made Jeff's hear sink.

"Nicky…Please come on out…We can talk about this…please. I didn't mean to scare you like that…I didn't know…please come out…We need to talk." Jeff begged. A moment later there was a soft click of the door and Nick cracked the door open just enough to see a bundle of blond hair. "Nicky…" Jeff whined. He pulled the door open quickly before Nick could shut it again and his heart broke at the sight. Nick's eyes were red and puffy and there was tear stains on his cheeks. "Nick…"

"It's not that I don't like you back Jeff. I do…I'm sorry I ran off when you told me…I-I just…" He said, trailing off.

"I…I don't understand." Jeff said, confused. "Then why are you crying?" Jeff said, pulling the brunet into a tight hug. "Please don't cry Nicky."

"I like you too Jeffy. B-but…I…I can't…" He couldn't speak anymore because of his harsh sobs.

"Shh, it's alright Nick. It's alright. We don't have to be together like that. We can just be friends." Jeff said, feeling his stomach tighten as he spoke. It killed him to see Nick this way but what was worse was that Nick had the same feelings for Jeff that he did but wasn't going to act on them. Jeff knew nothing more than friendship was going to come from his love.

"I…when I was a a kid-before we met…" Nick started sobbing harder. He was shaking violently under Jeff's held.

"Nick, it's alright. It can't be that bad…" He said, trying to make the brunet feel better.

"He…r-raped me…" Nick whispered just loud enough for Jeff to hear him.

Jeff froze. "W-what?" Jeff asked as Nick started shaking more. He hid his face in Jeff's chest and continued to sob. "Nick…who?" Jeff asked, almost not wanting to hear the answer.

Nick sniffled. "My…d-dad…It s-started when I was five." Jeff felt the brunet crumbling under his hold. Jeff always knew that Nick didn't have a very good relationship with his father. That he wasn't around, but Jeff always just assumed his parents were divorced and Nick didn't like to talk about it. He never expected _that_ to be the reason. Jeff could feel his blood boil at the thought of Nick, _his_ Nick, being hurt like that. Especially by his own father, someone who was supposed to protect him, not steal his innocence.

Jeff held the brunet tighter. "Shh…Nick…I'm sorry. I'm so fucking sorry." He said, starting to cry himself. There was nothing he could do to help Nick. He hated feeling so useless.

"It isn't your fault…" Nick said.

"But I shouldn't have told you about…you know." Jeff said, obviously referring to how he practically screamed at Nick telling him he loved him.

"I just…I can't have a relationship with you…I'm just…I'm just so scared. I know you wont hurt me…but it's just…"

"It's alright, Nicky. You have trust issues. It's alright, I don't blame you. It's alright."

"I'm just not ready for a relationship….not yet and I'm not sure if I'll ever be…Please don't be mad at me."

"It's alright Nick." Jeff said, hugging the brunet tighter. "It's alright." He said, as he heart sank deeper into his stomach. Not only was Nick basically rejecting his love but he was also so hurt and there was nothing Jeff could do about it.

* * *

(A.N:/ Hope you liked it. :D XOXO)


	22. Chapter 22

**Prompt: Jeff is in the middle of cutting himself and Nick (who doesn't know Jeff cuts) walks in**

Warning: Self harm

* * *

Jeff let out a deep breath when he felt the cool metal against his skin. Everything seemed to go wrong today for Jeff. First, he woke up late and was twenty minutes late to his first period class resulting in a detention that he served during his lunch. During the lunch that he wasn't at the other Warblers decided to start a food fight which resulting in all of them, including Jeff, to have a months worth of after school detentions that would begin tomorrow. Jeff ended up getting a D on the French test he spent hours studying for and had gotten yelled at by his hockey coach for his poor French grade. To top it off Jeff had just gotten off the phone with his doctor who told him that because of the knee injury he got five days ago he wasn't able to dance for at least two months and his audition for Julliard was this weekend. He had one more chance to improve in French before the coach kicked him off. Needless to say, today was _not_ Jeff's day.

As he reflected on the days events he began to press down on the metal blade and drug it across his skin. The more he thought about what happened that day the more marks he created. He was so deep in thought that he didn't notice the door click open or even the gasp that came from Nick's mouth. It was only when Nick was yanking the blade away from Jeff that he had even became aware of the other boy in the room. Jeff gasped a little and instantly looked down in shame. Nick didn't know he cut himself, no one did. And that's how he had planned on keeping it. "Nick…" He finally said, his voice hoarse. It seemed like forever before Nick said anything.

"What are you doing to yourself Jeff?" He asked, completely confused as to why Jeff would purposely hurt himself.

"I just…I…Nick, I…" Jeff couldn't find the right words to say. He wasn't even sure if there were correct words to say in this kind of situation.

After another awkward silence Nick rose up and grabbed a towel and wrapped it around Jeff's arm, applying enough pressure to stop the bleeding but not enough to hurt Jeff.

"It's not as bad as it looks." Jeff said quickly.

"Jeff, you're _cutting_ yourself." Nick replied, not looking the blond in the eye."Why didn't you tell me?"

"I know but it's under control Nick. I'm fine. I-I didn't tell you because I know you. I know how you worry and…and you just wouldn't understand Nick."

"You're right, I don't understand Jeff…But that doesn't mean I wouldn't have listened or tried to help you…You're my best friend Jeff…" Nick said, trailing off.

"…I wasn't trying to kill myself…" Jeff said quietly. "I wasn't hurting anyone."

"You were hurting yourself Jeff."

"I wasn't hurting anyone _important_."

Nick gaped at Jeff's words. "How can you say that Jeff! Of course you're important! Don't act like you don't matter Jeff…You do."

Jeff sighed loudly. "J-just don't tell anyone, alright? Can we just act like this never happened? Like you didn't see anything?"

"But I _did_ see it Jeff. Jeff, you need…help."

There was a long, tense silence that lingered in the air until Jeff finally spoke. His words were soft and hushed. "No I don't."

* * *

(A.N:/ I didn't really know where to take this one because I really didn't want to make it some super fluffy thing because that's what I always do when I make Jeff self-harm (which I do a lot because in my headcanon he does..) Anyway, hope you liked it! :D XOXO)


	23. Chapter 23

**Prompt: Niff wedding **(A.N:/ It's more of a pre-wedding kind of thing)

* * *

Nick nervously checked himself over in the full length mirror. Today was supposed to be absolutely perfect so he had to look the part. He went over the mental checklist he made for what seemed to be the tenth time that day._ Bowtie, check. Suit, check. Ring_…_oh God, where's the ring! I lost the-wait, I'm not supposed to have it. Alright, good. Vows, check. Hair, pushed back and looking fine._ _Shoes, tied. Belt, buckled. No toilet paper on my shoes…I guess I'm fine then?_

"How are you doing?" Nick's mother asked, popping her head in through the door.

"I…I'm fine. Just nervous that I'll go out there and puke on everyone or just make a complete fool of myself." Nick said, sighing loudly.

Mrs. Duval laughed before gently placing her hands on her son's shoulders. "You'll be fine, sweetie. And I have something for you." She said as she began moving things around in her purse.

"Oh?" Nick asked, suddenly forgetting about his nerves.

A few moments later Mrs. Duval finally fished out what she was looking for and proudly handed a pair of cufflinks to Nick. "They were your fathers."

Nick nodded. Normally he would have refused anything that had to do with _him_ but it was his wedding day and they were real diamonds. Nick and his father hadn't had a good relationship with each other since Nick came out to his parents five years ago. Nick's mother was fine with it, even happy that he was dating Jeff, who she had always thought of as a son anyway. Nick's father, on the other hand, felt the exact opposite way. He told Nick until he decided to be straight again he wasn't his son. "Thanks mom." He said as she helped to put them on.

She looked a little sad. "I'm sure he was just busy today and couldn't make it."

Nick shook his head. "Mom, it's alright. He's not here. It doesn't matter. He stopped being there five years ago so I'm used to it. Besides, he'd be that one asshole who stood up and objected when the minister asked if anyone had a problem…that dic-"

"Nicky! Language! You're in a church!" His mother exclaimed.

"Sorry." He replied back sheepishly. Even though he was twenty-one, when his mother yelled at him he always reverted back into a terrified little five year old.

Mrs. Duval laughed. "Now, I think they're calling you. Come on now, let's get you married before Jeffrey changes his mind."

"Mom!" Nick exclaimed.

"I'm only kidding."

* * *

(A.N:/ Yay for Niff weddings…I love Niff weddings. :] Hope you liked it. XOXO)


	24. Chapter 24

**Prompt: Future!Niff. Nick and Jeff's oldest son comes out to them.** (A.N:/ I LOVE future Niff! :D I'm using the kid I always use (Sam) just fyi…Hope you enjoy!)

* * *

"Hey pa, dad?" A nervous Sam asked as he sat down on the chair across from the coach his fathers were sitting on.

Nick frowned a little. "Oh no, what did you break this time?" Every time Sam looked nervous to talk to his parents it was usually because he broke something, or got into a fight at school.

"I-I didn't! Not this time…" Sam said, throwing his hands up dramatically, a habit he got from watching Jeff over the years.

Jeff sighed. "Sammy, you don't _have_ to punch everyone who says something mean to you or Rory."

"I didn't hit anyone! Gah-just…just listen to me,alright? Please?" Sam said, slightly exasperated.

"Sorry, sorry, go on kido." Jeff said, smiling brightly.

"First off, dad, I'm sixteen. _Not_ a kid…and I umm…there's something I need to tell you-it isn't a bad something…just something you should know."

"You got a girl pregnant!" Nick exclaimed suddenly.

"Nicky!" Jeff exclaimed. "Don't go pulling things out of thin air!" He then turned his attention back to Sam. "You didn't get a girl pregnant…did you?"

Sam shook his head. "No…Wait, did you two _not_ hear the part where I said it _isn't_ a bad thing?"

Jeff shrugged. "I like babies…" He mumbled under his breath while Nick gave his husband a slight glare.

"Jeff. No. We're too young to be grandparents!"

"We're thirty-eight Nicky! You keep saying we're too old to have more kids and now we're too young to have grand kids! I can't help it if I want another bab-"

"You guys!" Sam yelled, trying to get his parents attention again. "You can talk about babies later…And how long have you been talking about having another kid? Wait-no, don't drag me into this! There's something I needed to tell you!" Sam said, pulling at his blond hair. Whenever the three of them got together it was almost impossible to keep them all on track.

"Sorry, go ahead Sammy." Nick said, gesturing for the boy to continue.

Sam took a deep breath. "Oh God…I don't know why this is so hard to say. I mean, it really shouldn't…I uh, well you know how you were just nervous that I got a girl pregnant?"

"Yeah…" Jeff said, confused.

"Well you wont have to worry about that…" Sam said, awkwardly. He knew that his _dads_ of all people would support him but that didn't make it any easier to say. Especially since he hadn't come out to anyone else yet.

"You're infertile?" Jeff asked, completely taken back.

Nick slapped his face in disbelief. "Seriously Jeff? He's gay!"

"Oh! Really Sammy?" Jeff question.

Sam shook his head. "Uh…yeah…"

"And you're in love with Rory!" Jeff exclaimed, excitedly.

"Ye-wait, what! H-how did you-"

"Your diary was open and I may or may not have read some of it…" Jeff said, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Jeff!" Nick exclaimed.

"Oh please, you were right there Nicky!"

"First of all, it isn't a diary! It's a journal! And I hide it! How much did you even read!"

"I didn't read any!" Nick said.

"Nick read the entire thing, cover to cover. Aloud. To me." Jeff said, glaring at Nick for trying to throw him under the bus.

"You're a really talented writer Sammy." Nick said, trying to make Sam's glare less intense.

Sam glared at his dads. "You guys suck."

Jeff laughed. "You know you love us."

Sam sighed. "Whatever. I'm going to Rory's." He said as he started to walk out the door.

"Use protection!" Jeff yelled before Sam left.

"Dad!" Sam yelled, face completely red.

* * *

(A.N:/ I LOVE future!Niff! I'm like super close to writing a fanfic about future!Niff and future!Klaine's kids. (Rory is the future!Klaine kid in my headcanon…) Anyway, hope you liked it! :D XOXO)


	25. Chapter 25

**Prompt: Awkward, but could you do Nick walking in on Jeff during his "personal time", from Jeff's perspective?** (A.N:/ I was JUST about to turn my computer off when I got this and I just had to write it now. Ha, first off all when I read "personal time" my mind instantly went to 'Jeff is in drag' then realized I'm a freak and what normal people would take it as…Anyway, sorry it wont be very smut-tastic or graphic because I can't write smut to save my life -_- BUUUT I hope you enjoy it still. Oh, and compared to some of the requests I get this isn't weird at all XD)

* * *

Jeff smiled lazily to himself as he flopped around on his bed. He knew Nick wasn't going to be back in their dorm for another two hours because of football practice, which meant that it was Jeff time. And Jeff time always meant loads of porn, touching himself, and pizza.

Jeff hopped off his bed and grabbed his laptop, turning it on as he sat down. About a minute later after typing in his password his computer was set up and ready. Jeff clicked through the multiple folders he had until he finally found the one he wanted. Jeff was very careful about hiding his porn. He always had multiple folders that if you clicked in the right pattern would get you to all his porn videos. Combined together Jeff would guess he had about one hundred or so hours of two guys going at it. Jeff smiled to himself as he finally reached the right folder, practically ripping his pants and boxers off as he clicked video number thirty-six, his favourite. The video consisted of about half an hour of two men who looked strikingly similar to Nick and himself, having sex. Since Jeff had the biggest crush on Nick and Nick was straight, and unaware that Jeff was even gay, Jeff knew it was the closest thing he would ever get to being with Nick. If he couldn't touch Nick himself, might as well watch someone who looked like him touch Nick's double, right?

As the film started Jeff quickly pulled out the bottle of lube he had in his nightstand and lathered himself up and went to work. Jeff had to admit, watching his and Nick's doppelganger fuck was really hot. Jeff concentrated on the computer screen as he stroked his hard member. As the two boys on the screen began to go faster so did Jeff and before he even knew it he was almost finished. His body began to tingle lightly and he knew what was about to happen. Jeff was so focused on the porno and his own cock that he didn't even notice the door start to open.

He did, however, noticed the small, embarrassed, gasp come from the other room. Jeff snapped his computer shut. "N-Nic-ah" Jeff couldn't even finish Nick's name before he came. Jeff, who was now panting heavily, used the rest of his energy to cover himself up with his pillow, a look of shame spread over his face as he quickly. "What…wh-what are you doing…here?" He finally managed, sweaty and face red from embarrassment.

Much to Jeff's surprise Nick laughed. Jeff looked up at him lazily, confused. "Sorry, sorry." Nick said, putting his hands up. "Football practice got canceled. Over half our team was out sick. Damn Jeff, if I knew you jerked off every time I left the room I would have told you to put a sock on the door or something." Nick said, still laughing.

Jeff shot Nick a glare. On the bright side, Nick was handling the situation a lot better than Jeff thought he would have. Still, that didn't make him any less embarrassed. Nick had seen him completely naked, watching porn, and touching himself. The closest to naked Jeff had ever seen Nick was him with no shirt on. And of course Jeff was the one who wanted to see Nick naked, not the other way around. Sometimes, life just wasn't fair for Jeffrey S. Sterling.

* * *

(A.N:/ Haha I'm so happy I got a chance to throw in the 'niff porn video'! I've been waiting for the perfect moment to mention it somehow! Ha. :D Hope you enjoyed! :D XOXO)


	26. Chapter 26

**Prompt: Little Niff, they are my favorite.**

* * *

"Nicky, Nicky! Come here! Quick, quick!" Jeff called excitedly.

Nick ran over to where Jeff was standing on the playground. "What? Are you alright Jeff?" Nick asked, checking over the six year old carefully to make sure he wasn't hurt.

"I'm okay Nicky." Jeff said, smiling broadly. "But look what I found!" Jeff said, poking a dead squirrel with a long stick.

Nick grimaced. "Don't do that! It's gross."

Jeff pouted. "But it feels funny. It's squishy! Here try it!" Jeff said as he handed the stick over to the brunet.

"I don't know…"

"Do it!" Jeff commanded. Jeff was a grand total of three months older than Nick and because of that he decided he got to tell Nick what to do. Usually Nick just complied because it usually looked fun anyway.

Nick sighed and poked the squirrel once. "Ew." He said, curtly. "This is gross Jeff. C'mon, lets go before our mommy's find us." The last time Nick was found near a dead animal he was scolded by his mother and he hated being yelled at. Before either of them could walk away Jeff's mother had come up behind them.

"Jeffrey Sylvester Sterling! Nicholas Daniel Duval, what do you think the two of you are doing!" She said, towering over the two boys.

Jeff instantly teared up. "I'm sorry!" He yelled as he clung to her leg, openly weeping.

Mrs. Sterling sighed and looked at Nick, knowing that he was only there to get Jeff to go away and shook her head slightly, laughing. "You two are at a big playground with lots of things to do and you decide to spend your time playing with a dead animal…"

"The playground's boring. There are too many kids there." Nick huffed. Nick was a very mature child. He'd rather stay inside and read rather than go out and play with the other kids. In fact, Nick hated other kids. They were loud and always sticky for some reason and Nick couldn't stand to be around them for long periods of time. The only person he could stand to be near was Jeff. Which was fine because the other children usually didn't like Jeff very much anyway.

Mrs. Sterling sighed. "Of course you don't. But little Nicky, why would you let Jeffrey play with a squirrel? You know better than that." Mrs. Sterling relied on Nick a lot when the two were playing together to not let Jeff do anything stupid, and for the most part Nick did his job well. Just sometimes when he would get wrapped up in a good book would he lose track of Jeff and the blond would wonder off and do something stupid.

"I know." Nick said, looking down in shame. "Sorry…"

"It's alright. Now, come on, your mother wants to go home now." She said, pulling Jeff off of her leg and into her arm, using her hip to balance the boy. She took Nick's hand gently in her free hand and guided them out of the back of the playground.

* * *

(A.N:/ Haha in my headcanon this is basically how Nick and Jeff were as children (except they were friends with Blaine and Trent.) But I based them off of a childhood friend of mine and myself. Ha, I'm Nick XD I **HATED** kids when I was a kid (they're always sticky and I can't understand them with their high pitched voices so…just saying) And I hated going outside and being near people. Haha anyway, hope you liked it! :D XOXO)


	27. Chapter 27

**Prompt: Jeff is abused by his dad and Nick finds out**

* * *

Nick sat down on his bed as soon as he finished unpacking. Summer vacation just ended and tomorrow was the beginning of his senior year. Now he was just waiting for Jeff to come in so they could talk about their summers. Every summer the Duval family would go to their summer home in England so the two hadn't seen each other in three months and Nick missed his boyfriend more than ever.

Before Nick even knew it he had fallen asleep. When he woke up it was almost night and he saw Jeff hunched over slightly, putting away his regular clothes in the back of his closet. Nick lazily smiled. "Hey."

Jeff stiffened when he heard Nick's voice. "Hey." He replied softly, not turning around to face the brunet. Nick was too tired to notice. Nick stood up and went to wrap his arms around Jeff but the blond moved away before he had a chance to. "Don't." Jeff said, quickly.

Nick frowned. "Jeff? Are you alright?"

"I'm fine. Just tired. I just want to get some sleep, that's all." Jeff replied as he got in his bed and covered his entire body up. "Night." He said softly.

Nick sat on the end of Jeff's bed. "I missed you Jeffie."

"I missed you too Nicky." Jeff replied from under his blanket.

"You wanna cuddle?" Nick asked, wrapping his arms around Jeff's waist. He instantly let go when he heard the blond hiss out in pain. "Jeff?" He said, worried.

"I'm fine." He said quickly.

"Jeff, what's wrong?" He said, starting to move up Jeff's blankets.

"No, don't." Jeff said. "Just let me sleep." He whined.

Nick didn't listen to him and moved the blanket anyway. He gasped when he saw the giant bruise on Jeff's face. It was purple and yellow around the edges. "Jeff! What happened!"

"I-uh…stairs! I feel down some stairs. You know me, I'm clumsy."

Nick narrowed his eyes. "Jeff, you're the most graceful person I know. What _really_ happened?"

Jeff sighed. "Nick, just…drop it. Please just drop it…I'm fine."

"Jeff…" Nick started. He moved up Jeff's shirt a little and Jeff looked away in shame. "Who did this to you?"

"I-I…it's not as bad as it looks Nick…"

"Jeff, you're hurt. It _is_ as bad as it looks."

"No, it isn't. He didn't mean to. It's nothing."

"Who did this!" Nick suddenly yelled.

"I-my…uh, my dad…"

"What! Why!"

"He was drunk…it's only happened a few times Nicky, it's nothing."

"This has happened more than once!"

"I-yeah…" Jeff shook his head lightly.

Nick gently hugged Jeff, making sure not to hurt him. "I'm not letting him near you again Jeff. I wont let him hurt you anymore."

"Nicky…"

"No. I wont let him hurt you. Never again. I promise."

* * *

(A.N:/ Hope you liked it! :D XOXO)


	28. Chapter 28

**Prompt: Can you write a Niff OS where one of them gets raped by the other? I don't care if it's 'accidentally' because the other one is drunk or on purpose. I always wanted to read something like that but was never able to have it...is that weird?...** (A.N:/ Compared to some of the fics I've read…and written…that isn't weird at all. It isn't going to be super hard core graphic though because I'm an awkward baby penguin and suck at writing smut. True story. So, obvious trigger warning for rape…Yeah…Anyway, hope you enjoy! :D (wow the word "rape" and a ":D" shouldn't be in the same line…no regrets. Anyway, enjoy!)

* * *

Jeff was woken up by a sudden slamming sound. He jumped up with a jolt and a few moments later, when his eyes adjusted, he had seen that it was just Nick. Jeff yawned. "Nick, can't you be quieter? Some people like to sleep at…two in the morning." Jeff whined a little as he put his head back on his pillow and turned around so his face was facing the wall.

Nick mumbled something and Jeff stiffened when he felt a weight on his bed. He just assumed Nick was sitting down to take his shoes off and relaxed. He stiffened again when he felt his best friends arms wrapping around his waist. "Nick…" Jeff whispered a little loudly. Nick pressed his lips against Jeff's ear and that's when Jeff could smell the liquor on his breath. He was expecting Nick to say something but he didn't. "Nick, what are yo-" He completely froze when he felt Nick's boner brushing against him. "Nick…" Jeff said, beginning to sound scared.

"I'm so horny." Nick whispered.

"I-uh you can uh take care of that over in your bed you know…" Jeff said, awkwardly.

"Or you could." Nick whispered, moaning a little when his boner brushed against Jeff's back. He then placed his hand on Jeff's inner thigh and started strocking his thigh, right up to his member. Jeff gasped suddenly. "I want you so badly."

"Nick, it's me! It's Jeff!" Jeff said, trying to squirm out of Nick's grasp.

"Oh God, I want to be inside you." Nick said, shoving Jeff so he was laying on his stomach.

Jeff tried to squirm away but he couldn't. Nick was stronger than he was and he was stadling his hips. "Nick! Please, don't do this! You're drunk-it's me! Jeff!" He called out, starting to tear up. He never thought this would ever happen to him. He never thought he would be raped, especially by his best friend.

"God this is going to feel so good." Nick said as he began pulling his pants down. Jeff, knowing there was no way he could escape and that no one would hear him since the two decided to sound proof their room so Jeff could play his bass any time he wanted. Instead he retreated into his mind, trying to pretend nothing was happening. He was so busy trying to go to his happy place that he didn't even feel his boxers being tugged down. He did, however, feel two of Nick's fingers make their way into Jeff's ass.

"Ah-Nick! Please stop." Jeff sobbed. It wasn't until Jeff felt part of Nick inside him that it all became real. It hurt like hell. Nick was shoving his fingers in roughly and he didn't use any lube. "I-it hurts Nick! Please-don't!"

Nick grabbed a bottle of lube from Jeff's nightstand and took his fingers out of Jeff. He latherd up his fingers and stuck them back inside Jeff, earning another gasp from the blond. "That better, baby?" He whispered in Jeff's ear. He continued to pump his fingers in and out of Jeff, eventually adding a third. A few pumps later Nick took his fingers out of Jeff and lined his cock up with Jeff's hole. Jeff gulped nervously as he felt Nick's precum on him. It became very noticble to Jeff that Nick hadn't put on a condom. A moment later he was yelping in pain as Nick roughly jammed his cock inside him.

"N-nick!" Jeff cried one last time, hoping the brunet would snap out of it and realize what he was doing. Nick wrapped a hand around Jeff's cock and started sliding his fingers up and down, rubbing his thumb across the vein on his underside. Jeff mentally cursed as he felt his cock getting hard. He tried his best to think of dead puppies and old people but it was no use. Nick started stroking his cock harder as he started pumping in and out quicker and rougher. Jeff let out a cry of pain as Nick did a particulary rough thrust. "Please stop!" Jeff cried. He couldn't stop weeping and his words were barley audible.

"Shh baby, it's alright." Nick said in a low voice as he kissed Jeff's temple. "God this feels so good." Nick moaned. He continued to thrust into Jeff, harder and rougher each time. "Ah-baby, I'm gonna cum!" He yelled. A few thrusts later he came, hard inside Jeff. Jeff instantly felt disgusting as he felt Nick's warn semen inside of him. It felt even worse than his penis. Nick jerked Jeff's cock one more time and Jeff came, which only made him feel even more disgusting. Even though his brain was screaming for Nick to get away from him and that he wasn't enjoying it, his body was. And that just made Jeff fell like a cheap, disgusting whore. Nick yanked his penis out of Jeff in a jerking matter, Jeff felling like his hole was ripping almost, and flopped down on top of Jeff, too lazy and tired to move off of him.

Jeff was sobbing too roughly to be able to speak. He felt like he couldn't breathe and all he wanted to do was shower and try to scrub all the sweat and semen off of his body. He was sure there was some blood too but he didn't want to think about it. He was shaking by now and couldn't move because Nick was still on top of him. "Please…" Jeff managed to whisper through his sobs.

"Shh baby. Just give me a few minutes and I'll be ready for round two." Nick said, rubbing Jeff's inner thigh. He used his other hand to squeeze Jeff's ass. Jeff yelped in pain. He was so sore and he never wanted to be touched again. Especially by Nick.

"No…" Jeff groaned. "Please, no." Nick's hand moved up and he began stroking Jeff's cock again, making Jeff sob harder. "No!" He yelled with the last of his energy. A few stroks later and Jeff was hard again. "Shit." He mumbled before passing out. All the pain and stress from what just happened had been too much for Jeff to handle.

Jeff woke up around four in the morning and realized that there wasn't a weight on him. Nick wasn't in the bed with him anymore. Jeff carefully moved so that he could see Nick sleeping in his own bed. Seeing the other away from him made him feel a little better, but still terrified that he was still there. Jeff pulled his boxers up carefully and got up and slowly made his way to the bathroom, every muscle in his body screaming at him in agony.

He got in the shower, his clothes still on and sobbed as the hot water washed over his body. He felt like he couldn't take his clothes off. That with them off he would be even more exposed and vunerable then he already felt. He had no clue how long he was in the shower, just that all the hot water was gone and that he was crumbled on the floor, sobbing as the now icy water washed over his body. Eventually he moved his boxers so he could carefully wash his ass. He felt sick to his stomach when he saw dried blood and semen wash down the shower drain. When he was finished he pulled them back up.

Eventually daylight hit and there was movement in the dorm room. Jeff, however, was too busy trying to block out the entire world that he hadn't heard anything. He was so out of it that he didn't even hear Nick call his name grogilly or come in and freak out when he saw the blond crying and cowering in the shower. Nick saw the blood at the bottom of the shower and panicked. He grabbed Jeff and tried to pull him out of the shower, feeling the freezing water on his skin and shivering. "Jeff! Jeff, what happened!"

Jeff couldn't speak. He just sobbed harder when he saw Nick and used what little energy he had left to push Nick away. "Get away." He mumbled.

"Jeff, what happened? There's blood!" It was then that Nick saw the red stain in the back of Jeff's boxers. "Oh god Jeff, were you attacked?" Jeff was straight so it wasn't like he had actually had concented sex with another guy.

"You…"

"Me? What? What did I do? Jeff? Jeff!" Jeff wasn't responding. "Jeff who raped you?" Nick asked, frantic.

"You." Jeff whispered, sobbing harder.

* * *

(A.N:/ I hope you liked it! :D There was no way that I could have not made one of them drunk. I mean, it's Nick and Jeff. I don't think I could! D: Ha, but yeah, hope you liked it! XOXO)


	29. Chapter 29

**Prompt: The last fic about Jeff getting raped was amazing. Please continue it?** (A.N:/Basically this would be part two of chapter 29. Anyway, enjoy! \o/)

warning: character death

* * *

"What? What do you mean _I_ did?" Nick exclaimed in complete disbelief. "Jeff, no, you're wrong. You've got to be! I'm not gay-"

"Yeah, well neither am I!" Jeff shot back through his sobs. Nick tried to touch Jeff but Jeff slapped Nick's hands away. "Go!" He yelled. "Now! Leave now!"

Nick felt sick. Jeff wouldn't lie about something like this and Nick did notice that his dick was incredibly sore. Maybe he _did_ have rough sex with Jeff…maybe he did _rape_ Jeff. Nick wasn't sure if it was his hangover or the thought of raping his best friend that was making his head spin. Before Nick could do anything else he found himself throwing up in the toilet. When he was done he passed out.

Two hours later Nick woke up and stumbled into his room, confused as to why he was on the floor. When he walked into his room he saw that the room was half empty. All of Jeff's things were gone. And that's when all the memories of his conversation with Jeff, and even some of the events of last night, came flooding back to him. Nick felt sick again. He ran to the bathroom and threw up again. There was no way Jeff was making it up. He could remember sticking his dick in Jeff. He could remember how it felt to be inside him. How Jeff's dick felt in his hand. He could remember cumming inside Jeff and Jeff cumming in his hand. Nick's hand still had some dry cum on it and he quickly scrubbed it off in the sink. Nick felt sick. Disgusting. But worse of all, he felt horrified that he had done something so awful to his best friend.

Nick quickly threw on a pair of pants and a shirt and made a dash to his dorm to find Jeff. He needed to apologize and explain to Jeff that he didn't mean to and that he was drunk. He opened the door and almost ran into Trent who was just about to open their door. "Oh, hello Nick."

"Trent! Where's Jeff!" Nick asked, trying to look past the other boy as if Jeff was behind him.

Trent frowned a little. "Nice to see you too. Uh actually, that's why I'm here. Do you know what's up with Jeff? He went to the Dean this morning and requested to transfer rooms immediately. Did you two have a fight or something?"

Nick felt his heart drop a little. "I…Trent, I really screwed up and I need to talk to Jeff. Do you know where he is?"

Trent nodded. "Uh yeah, he's in my old room…I guess I'm your new roommate…"

Nick didn't say anything, he just ran off. He didn't even bother knocking when he reached Trent's old room, he just barged in. "Jeff!" Nick exclaimed as he opened the door. He was disappointed when he saw only Kurt in the room.

"What the Hell did you do?" Kurt asked in a dangerously low tone, glaring at Nick. It was obvious that Jeff had told Kurt, his best friend aside from Nick.

Nick opened his mouth to explain himself but found a sobbing sound coming out instead of words. Nick suddenly realized that he was sobbing harshly. He was shaking so hard he couldn't stand any longer. He fell on his knees, shaking his head. "I-I didn't mean t-to…" Was all he got out before he started sobbing harder.

Kurt's expression stayed the same. "Well of course you didn't mean to! That doesn't make it alright though!" Kurt yelled. The next line he said in a hushed tone, as if someone else would hear them even though they were alone. "You _raped_ him, Nick."

"I k-know…how do I fix this Kurt?" Nick sobbed. He felt as if his life was falling crumbling before his very eyes.

Kurt sighed, starting to feel slightly guilty for his attitude towards Nick. He knew he should be pissed at Nick for what he did to Jeff but it still hurt Kurt to see Nick breaking down in front of him. "You need to apologize to him. _If_ he'll agree to talk to you ever again."

Nick took a few minutes to compose himself and stop crying. "D-do you know where he is?"

Kurt nodded. "In the Dean's office. You need to hurry if you want to catch him." Nick nodded and started to run off buy Kurt stopped him. "If you hurt him again I'll have Finn beat you up and I'll tell all the other Warblers what you did." Kurt threatened.

"I wont." Nick reassured, running out as fast as he could. He didn't stop running, or even slow down, until he reached the main lobby where he saw Jeff. Even from ten feet away Nick could see the redness in Jeff's eyes from crying. "Jeff!" Nick called, trying to catch his breath right after.

Jeff's eyes widened in fear when he saw the brunet but he didn't say anything. He couldn't even move to run away. Nick caught up to him, making sure to stay about five feet away from him so Jeff wouldn't completely freak out. "Jeff…I didn't mean to…I'm so sorry. I was drunk and-"

"I'm switching schools." Jeff mumbled, looking away from Nick.

"What?" Nick asked, eyes tearing up again.

"And I don't think we should talk to each other anymore."

Nick's heart dropped. "Jeff, no. I know that what I did was completely fucked up and it was a mistake. And I know that you're straight which makes what I did even more fucked up but-"

"That's just it…I'm not straight." Tears started to spill over Jeff's eyes and onto his cheeks. "I loved you, Nick." Jeff whispered. Nick's eyes widened. "I was in love with you…and you took advantage of me Nick…You raped me…"

"Jeff, you don't understan-"

"No _you_ don't understand!" Jeff suddenly yelled. "You were my first." Jeff said, fully sobbing now.

Nick was completely taken back. The two had always told each other about their sexual encounters before and from Jeff had told him, Jeff had sex at least three times a week. Which, now that Nick thought about it, being at an all-boys school and not usually leaving the dorm on weekends should have been a clear indicator that Jeff had been lying. "Jeff…the people you told me about…"

"I lied because I didn't want you to know I was gay…" Jeff said, finally looking Nick in the eye for the first time since last night. "I have to go get my bags now. I'm leaving in an hour."

Nick burst into tears. "Please Jeff, please don't go. Please!" He begged.

Jeff bit his lip and shook his head. "I have to." And that was the last time either of them ever saw each other again.

Four months later Jeff was on his computer checking his email when he saw he had a new email from Kurt. Ever since Jeff started homeschooling he and Kurt had decided to still keep in touch and since Jeff didn't own a cellphone, email was the best option. He opened the email and gasped when he got to end, staring at the words on the screen.

_Dear Jeff,_

_I hope you're enjoying your new…school? I hope that you're doing well and that you are making progress with your therapy. But now, I have some bad news…I know that you don't want to hear anything about Nick but I think that you should know. Last week Nick hung himself. There was no note. I guess it was the guilt that got to him…Again, I'm sorry that I brought it up because I know how you feel about that particular topic, I just thought you should know._

_-Kurt_

Jeff read and re-read the email over and over again, letting each letter sink into his skull. He didn't even realize there were tears streaming down his face. "Nick…"

* * *

(A.N:/ HA! It was Nick this time! Not Jeff! You guys are always saying how I only kill off Jeff. Well this time it was Nick :] Anyway, hope you enjoyed the angst. XOXO)


	30. Chapter 30

**Prompt: Niff meet at a masquerade party on New Years eve? Thanks. (:** (A.N:/ I love this idea! Had to do a little bit of research for this and I decided to set it in Venice Italy around the early 19th century ('cept I'm not making them talk in olden days) to make it more classic and made it a little more my style…aka Jeff in drag…(I hope that's alright) Hope you like it! :D)

* * *

Jeff couldn't help but shiver slightly as he felt the door behind him open, letting the cold, winter air fill the room. It was New Years eve and the weather showed it. Jeff adjusted his dress subconsciously, as if everyone knew he was a man unless he moved it around a little. And being the grand duke's mistress he always had to look his best, and since everyone thought the grand duke was straight he had to go everywhere in drag, something that Jeff didn't really mind if it meant he had a place to stay. Plus, he got to live in a mansion and he actually got along quite well with the duke's wife, Letizia. Jeff's dress was long and elegant. It was white and puffed out a little towards the bottom. The sleeves went to his elbows where the gloves began. There were thin gold designs on the dress that just made Jeff look more fancy that went perfectly with his pearl necklace and the rest of the gold necklaces that he dawned.

He sighed slightly as he saw the grand duke, Maurice making his big entrance. Everyone applauded and cheered appropriately as he and Letizia made their way down the long, winding staircase.

"My friends, Letizia and I would like to thank you for coming to our ball. Now, please have a grand time." He said, making his speech short and to the point like always. Jeff watched as Maurice whispered something into Letizia's ear and began making his way across the dance floor to Jeff. He nodded slightly when he made eye contact with Jeff. He walked up to Jeff and kissed him lightly on the lips. "Hello, my love." He said, his nose brushing against Jeff's.

"Hi." Jeff said, simply. He knew no one was listening to them because they were too wrapped up in their own conversations so he didn't bother trying to be polite.

"So, are you enjoying yourself?" Maurice asked, stepping away a little.

Jeff had never been a fan of parties. He had grown up poor so he still wasn't used to being around so many rich people, or staying in such a large house. Truth be told Jeff had wanted nothing more than to just leave. He knew no one aside from Maurice and Letizia and he was bored out of his mind. Jeff nodded. "Of course I am. But if it's alright with you, I'd like to get a bit of fresh air for a few minutes."Jeff said as he started to walk off towards the large balcony.

Maurice nodded and started to follow. Jeff frowned a little. "Alone, that is."

"Ah, alright. Be careful, love." Maurice said before turning his attention towards another guest.

He opened the door to the door and walked out to the balcony, frowning a little when he saw another person out there. The other boy turned around and smiled softly. "Oh, hello." He said, quietly. He had on a dark blue mask on with thin gold details that swirled around the eyes and made it's way towards the ends.

Jeff nodded, clearing his throat to make sure he had a higher voice before he spoke. "Hello." He said in his best girl voice. Jeff walked over to the edge of the balcony and took a deep breath. The stranger noticed.

"Long day?" The stranger said, offering Jeff a kind smile.

"I'm just not very good with large crowds, I guess."

"I'm Nicholas, by the way." He said, extending a hand to Jeff.

"Jennifer." Jeff replied, taking his hand carefully.

Nick frowned a little. "What about your real name?"

Jeff was taken back a little. "Excuse me?"

"You're a boy." Nick said, matter-o-factly.

"What? No, I'm not." Jeff said, beginning to panic. The duke told him that if he was found out he would kick him out and Jeff would be back on the streets.

"It's alright, I won't tell anyone. To be honest, I'm a little interested in you. I've never met a drag queen before."

Jeff frowned. "I'm not a drag queen." He said, losing his girlish voice.

Nick laughed a little. "Then why are you in a dress, if you don't mind my asking."

Jeff scowled a little. "I do mind, actually." He said, sneering a little at Nick. He then sighed, feeling guilty for being rude to the man who had been acting so nice to him. "Sorry, it's just…Uh, a long story."

Nick shrugged, taking off his mask to show his deep brown eyes. "I have time."

Jeff moved his mask off of his face so he could have a proper conversation. "I'm poor…well, I was. Then Maurice-"

"The grand duke." Nick cut in, correcting Jeff. No one

"Yeah, well when you sleep with him you get to call him Maurice." Jeff said before he realized what he had said. His eyes widened as Nick's did. "Oh shit-you uh, it's a secret! Please don't tell anyone, he'll kick me out!" Jeff said, panicking.

"No, don't worry, I wont…I just didn't know the grand duke…he's married…but then again his mistress _is_ a man…" Nick said, trailing off.

"That's why I dress like a girl." Jeff explained. "Wait, why aren't you telling anyone about Maurice? Anyone else would. Liking men is considered a reason to be lynched here so why wouldn't you?" Jeff asked, suspiciously. "And I'd be tortured then lynched for…my attire…"

"Because being lynched for your sexuality is stupid." Nick said, sternly. "And, I'm gay."

Jeff looked at Nick in shock. Aside from Maurice he had never met another gay man before. "O-oh…" Jeff said, awkwardly.

"Are you?" Nick asked. "You said you were dressing this way to get a place to stay…"

"Oh I um…yeah, I am." Jeff said and Nick smiled brightly.

"Great." Nick said, happily. "Oh, I mean, uh…sorry, I just…" Nick laughed a little. "Sorry."

Jeff chuckled. "It's alright."

"Jennifer." Maurice called as he opened the door.

"Oh, hello." Jeff said, his fake voice back.

"Are you ready to come back in?" Maurice asked, glancing at Nick and nodding at him.

Jeff just nodded before glancing back at Nick. "It was nice meeting you."

"You too." Nick replied as he watched Jeff walk back in.

A moment after Jeff walked back into the party he came back out. "Meet me in the garden tomorrow, sunrise."

Before Nick even had a chance to reply Jeff had popped back into the party, leaving Nick by himself, smiling like a mad man.

* * *

(A.N:/ Hope you liked it! :D XOXO)


	31. Chapter 31

**Kid!Niff**

* * *

"Now kids, tomorrow is Valentines Day so today we are going to make Valentines," The first grade teacher began, "I'm going to pass out some glue, glitter sticks, markers, and safety scissors."

"Ms. Keln?" Trent said, raising his hand. "How many are we supposed to make?"

"As many as you would like." She said smiling.

"Hey Nicky!" Jeff said as he grabbed way more glitter sticks then he needed.

"Yeah Jeffers?" Nick asked, grabbing four pair of scissors.

"I'm gonna make you the best Valentime ever!" Jeff said brightly.

Nick laughed. "They're Valentines, not Valentimes Jeffy! And you're wrong, it wont be the best one ever!" Nick said matter-o-factly.

Jeff frowned. "Why not!" He whined.

"Because," Nick said poking Jeff's forehead. "The one I'm making you is gonna be the best one ever!"

* * *

(A.N:/ This wasn't a request or prompt but I still wanted to share it with you guys. :] Hope you liked it! \o/)


	32. Chapter 32

*This wasn't a prompt, just a random future!niff drabble I thought I'd share. :] (A.N:/ So I haven't done any requests in a day or two and I feel bad (and I'm currently working on one and the niff mpreg is still a WIP (which I will finish soon and when I'm finished I'll post it on ) But in the middle of writing a request I suddenly had the urge to write this drabble. It's future!niff. Enjoy.)

* * *

"Sammy," Jeff said, laughing. "What are you doing?" He asked as he watched his five year old son walking around their living room in a pair of bright red pumps with red lipstick smeared all over his face and blue eyeshadow coating his forehead. He was wearing what should have been a short skirt as a dress. Kurt , who was visiting were giggling while Nick was beat red.

"I'm playing dress up daddy!" Sammy said, smiling broadly. Right as he finished the last word he started to strut away as if he was a model on the runway.

Jeff just laughed and shook his head, turning to Kurt. "Kids, what can you do?"

Kurt nodded in agreement. Kurt and Blaine had a five year old of their own named Rory. He and Sammy were best friends. Kurt chuckled. "I think the real question we should be addressing is how Sammy got hold of all that makeup, very large heels, and a skirt, when the only other people who live here are his two dads."

Nick turned even redder and Jeff giggled. "Oh, they're for the bedroom."

"Jeff!" Nick exclaimed, embarrassed.

Jeff waved him off. "Don't worry Nicky, Kurt knows they're obviously mine. I mean, come on, there's no way you could pull off that shade of lipstick!"

* * *

(A.N:/ haha I don't know why I like the idea of Jeff crossdressing so much. It'd be weird as fuck if I actually saw a real picture of it (mainly because I can't picture Riker actually wearing a dress…but I can totally see Jeff in one! That makes no sense but oh well) Ha, I also love using Sammy! :D Hope you guys liked it! Now, back to working on my requests! Hopefully I'll get something else up tonight…If I don't hopefully this will tide you guys over. \o/)


	33. Chapter 33

**Prompt: Could you write some more X-men Niff? I already read the other one(s) and they were awesome! **

(A.N:/ Obvious AU. I'm giving them the same powers (Kurt=teleportation, Blaine=clone himself, Jeff=ice, Nick=go throw things, Sebastian=wolf)

* * *

Nick walked into his shared dorm, completely drenched in sweat. It was the middle of summer and in the nineties. "Jeff," Nick whined a little as he saw the blond laying on his bed reading a comic. "It's hot."

"I'm perfectly fine." Jeff said, smiling at Nick. Of course Jeff was fine, because of his ice powers his body was always cold.

"Come here." Nick demanded.

Jeff scoffed. "No. If you want to cool off you'll have to come to me." Jeff said, flashing nick another smile.

Nick sighed and laid next to Jeff, resting his head of Jeff's chest.

Jeff grimaced slightly. "Ew, you're all sweaty. You couldn't have taken a shower first?"

Nick rolled his eyes lazily. "Too tired."

Jeff chuckled but didn't say anything. He went back to his comic as Nick soon fell asleep on his chest. About half an hour later Jeff felt Nick shivering and frowned. It was because of his body heat, or lack of it. It was times like this when Jeff hated his power. All he wanted to do was cuddle with his boyfriend but no, his body always got in the way. He felt kind of like Rogue in times like these. His powers prevented him from having a normal relationship with anyone, but most importantly, Nick. Sure, sometimes when Nick wasn't paying attention he would accidentally go through Jeff, and sex was always a hassle for the two with Nick falling through the floors when he orgasmed and that one time Jeff accidentally froze his dick while he was inside Nick and was freaking out too much to unfreeze it. Jeff just wanted a normal relationship.

Jeff sighed deeply as he carefully moved Nick off of him, his heart sinking when he saw Nick automatically smile in his sleep and cling on to Jeff's pillow, looking for warmth. Warmth that Jeff couldn't give him.

Jeff got up from his bed, careful not to wake Nick, and left the room. As he walked down the long hall he found Blaine sitting on a chair with four clones fanning what Jeff assumed to be the original Blaine. Blaine shot Jeff a toothy grin. "Hey Jeff, what's up? Take a seat." Blaine said, patting the spot next to him. Jeff smiled a little to himself. Blaine was the only person in the entire institute who never used Jeff's, or anyone else's, powers to their advantage.

"Not much, Nick fell asleep on my bed and was starting to get a little cold so...How are you?"

Blaine nodded a little. "Hot. Hey, you want something to drink?" Blaine said, making another clone. "I can get you something."

Jeff nodded. "Yeah sure, I'll take some water."

"Right." Original Blaine said as one of his copies ran off. A few minutes later he came back with two glasses of water. Blaine frowned a little. "Dude, this is warm." He said, glaring at his copy.

The copy shrugged. "Sorry, out of ice."

Blaine rolled his eyes. "Whatever." He said and the copy he was talking to disappeared.

"Here, let me." Jeff said, touching Blaine's cup, making the glass freeze.

Blaine nodded. "Thanks man."

"No problem. So where's Kurt?"

"He's at practice with blue Kurt." Blaine answered, taking a sip from his drink. Since there were two Kurt's that just so happened to have the same power they referred to Kurt Wagner as blue Kurt and Kurt Hummel as simply Kurt. It was easier for everyone.

Jeff nodded a little. "So how is his...uh, problem coming along?" The last few weeks Kurt found himself popping in and out of places in his sleep. He was sleep teleporting.

Blaine sighed a little. "Well he woke up in Paris this morning...Farthest he's gone so far in his sleep."

"You have to admit though, that is pretty impressive." Jeff said, taking a sip from his drink. Truth be told Jeff had always been the most jealous of Kurt's power. Jeff was always waking up for class late and if he had the ability to just go anywhere he wanted at the drop of a hat he would never have that problem again.

"It is but don't you think that'd be scary. You know, to go to sleep in your bed and wake up in a different country."

Jeff nodded. "Or depending on how you look at it, an adventure." Jeff said, offering Blaine a toothy grin.

Blaine chuckled. "So how are you holding up in this heat Jeff? I hate to be that guy but I have to ask, you don't...you know, _melt_, do you?"

Jeff looked at Blaine with wide eyes, unable to believe what he had said for a moment until he burst into a fit of laughter. Once he calmed himself down he shook his head. "No! I'm not _made_ of ice! I can't melt. But the heat does affect my power. See?" Jeff said, pointing towards Blaine's cup that was warm again. The ice had completely melted. "My powers don't hold up in the heat and it gives me a really bad headache if I'm in the heat too long."

"So you're planning on staying inside your entire summer break."

Jeff nodded. "I'm planning on hiding in the freezer if I can." He said, jokingly.

"Hey, Nick's awake." Blaine said, changing the subject.

Jeff looked at him confused. "How do you know?"

"Because I'm right behind you." Nick answered, making Jeff jump out of his chair. The sudden shock made Jeff accidently freeze his entire arm. "Sorry Jeff." Nick said, feeling bad when he saw Jeff's frozen arm.

"Eh." Jeff said, shrugging. A moment later the ice turned to water and was on the floor.

Blaine made another copy. "Clean that up." Blaine said, nodding his head in the direction of the puddle. The copy said nothing, he just went to work.

"You left." Nick said, whining a little as he gave Jeff his sad puppy dog eyes.

"You were shivering. I didn't want you to be cold." Jeff replied.

Nick yawned. "I don't care about that. I just want to cuddle with my boyfriend."

Jeff looked at Nick with guilty eyes. "Last time you ignored it you almost got hypothermia Nick."

Nick shrugged. "I'll move if that happens again...or just go through you like I did last time."

Jeff shivered as he remembered Nick going through him. Nick had gone through him many times, all accidental. It was the creepiest sensation that made Jeff's bones twitch. It felt like a ghost was passing through you and it even made _Jeff_ feel cold.

"Nicky." Jeff whined a little.

Blaine snickered. "Dude, he's not gonna leave you alone. Just sleep with him already."

"Yeah." One of Blaine's copies said.

Jeff was about to say something when he saw a wolf walking through an adjacent hallway. It was Sebastian. Jeff narrowed his eyes at the wolf before tugging on Nick's sleeve. "C'mon, let's go."

Nick huffed a little. "You _still_ don't like him?"

"He tried to get you to break up with me so he could date you. Of course I do." Jeff saw the wolf getting closer and Jeff became more annoyed. "C'mon Nicky, lets go have sex." Jeff said, just loud enough for Sebastian to hear.

"Jeff!" Nick yelped, embarrassed.

The two could hear the wolf growling behind them and Jeff couldn't help but smirk.

* * *

(A.N:/ Hope you liked it! \o/)


	34. Chapter 34

(A.N:/ This wasn't a prompt. Just another drabble I wanted to write in honor of mothers day. Hope you enjoy!)

* * *

"Daddy daddy!" A six year old Sammy exclaimed as he ran straight into Jeff's legs, climbing up into his lap.

Jeff wrapped his arms around Sammy. "Well aren't you excited today?" Jeff said, smiling down at his son.

"Come here daddy!" Sammy said, going back to the floor and tugging at Jeff's sleeve. "Come on! Come on! Come on!" Sammy whined.

Jeff giggled and got up, taking Sammy's hand as Sammy lead Jeff out of the living room. "Where are you taking me?"

"It's a surprise." Sammy said, puffing out his chest a little.

Sammy lead Jeff into Jeff's bedroom where the first thing he saw was Nick. Jeff gave Nick a questioning look and Nick just smiled.

Sammy let go of Jeff's hand and scrambled to Jeff's night table and came back Jeff handing him a crudely made clay object that Jeff assumed was a bowl. It was painted bright blue with some white spots that Sammy had missed. On the front there were black letters that read '#1 momma'.

Jeff looked at Nick a little confused and Nick shrugged. "He _really_ wanted to get you a mothers day gift."

Jeff chuckled and smiled fondly at Sammy. "I love it Sammy but you know that I'm not a mommy, right?"

"But you have girl stuff like dresses and girl hair." Sammy said, looking a little confused. "And Rory said that only girls wear dresses…"

Nick burst into laughter seeing as Sammy was far too young to understand why Jeff had dresses and wigs. Jeff shot Nick a quick glare before looking at Sammy and laughing too. The look of confusion on Sammy's face was priceless. "I'm not your mommy Sammy but I love it none the less."

Every year after that Sammy got Jeff a mothers day gift.

* * *

(A.N:/ Hope you liked it! :D Ha, I love getting to write Sammy and throw in little mentions of Jeff cross dressing (especially when it's specifically for the bedroom) Ha, but yeah, hope you liked it! \o/)


	35. Chapter 35

**Prompt: Something old, something new, something borrowed, something blue.**

(A.N:/ I wanted to do something different from a wedding thing so...yeah. It's Niff friendship! :o hope you enjoy.)

* * *

Nick shot Jeff a glare as he sat himself in the hospital bed. "Never again, Jeff. Never. Again." Nick said, looking down at the cast on his leg.

Jeff chuckled a little. "Alright yeah, I'll admit the jet ski idea was bad but you have to admit the rest of the day was fun."

Nick sighed. "It was one hell of an adventure..." Nick said, agreeing with Jeff.

Just then Nick's mother burst into the room and ran to Nick. "Nicholas Daniel Duval! What happened!"

"Well..." Nick said, starting to reflect on the insane day that he and Jeff had experienced.

**-FlashBack-**

Nick sighed as he hung up his phone and flopped down on his bed, face first.

Jeff looked up at Nick from his desk. "Problem?"

"My mom says it's my turn to go check on my Grandma." Nick said, whining. Nick's grandmother lived in an old folks home. It wasn't that Nick hated his grandmother, she was a lovely woman. But every time Nick saw her she thought Nick was her dead husband and always got way too close for Nick's comfort.

Jeff snickered. "Have fun."

Nick threw a pillow at Jeff's face. "Come with me?" Nick begged.

"Psh, you throw a pillow at my head and then beg me to go with you to go to see your crazy grandma!"

"She isn't _that_ crazy..."

"Nick, she thought I was your mom and you were her husband!"

"She has bad eyesight."

"She tried to make out with you Nick!"

"I didn't let her!" Nick yelled, throwing his arms up. He pulled himself up and gave Jeff a sad look. "Please Jeffie. Please go with me. We can hang out afterwards. I'm only stopping in to see her for like five minutes."

Jeff sighed. "Where would we go?"

"The library."

Jeff laughed. "Seriously? The library? Nick, you aren't helping in persuading me..."

"The library is fun! There are so many awesome stories there to wrap yourself in."

Jeff scoffed. "Nick, I don't even read comics. I just look at the pictures. That's how much I hate reading."

Nick threw his other pillow at Jeff. "Please? Please, please, please." Nick whined.

Jeff sighed. "Fine. But we're doing something fun. Not your version of fun, actual fun." Jeff said, standing up and throwing a sweatshirt on. "C'mon." Jeff said, literally pushing Nick off the bed.

Nick glared up at him. "Ouch."

"Hurry up." Jeff whined a little.

Nick rolled his eyes, playfully. "Yeah, yeah." Nick stood up from the floor and put his shoes on. "Ready. And thanks for coming with me Jeff."

"You're just lucky that you have the most amazing friend in the world." Jeff said, striking a dramatic pose while puffing his chest out in pride.

"Sure." Nick said, simply. The two got into Nick's car and drove off. About twenty minutes later the two pulled into the parking lot and walked in.

The secretary at the front desk looked up at Nick and smiled. "Hello Nicholas. How are you?"

Nick smiled brightly. "Hello Linda, I'm great. How are you?"

Linda smiled. "I'm fine, thanks for asking. Your grandmother is in her room right now."

Nick nodded. "Thanks." He said as he lead Jeff down the hallway. About two minutes later the two were walking into a room thats door read 'Gertrude Duval'

"Hi grandma." Nick said, smiling a little.

"Nicholas!" Gertrude said, smiling brightly. Nick was named after his grandfather, one of the reasons why Nick thought his grandmother thought Nick was him. Nick also just so happened to look just like his grandfather.

Gertrude made her way over to Nick and hugged his as tightly as her weak arms would allow her. She then turned to Jeff and hugged him too. "Katrina," Gertrude started making Nick chuckle. She thought Jeff was Nick's mom. "You sure have gotten tall! How old are you now? Eleven? Twelve?"

Jeff awkwardly looked at Nick as if Nick would answer for him. "Uh I'm seventeen." Jeff said, a little awkwardly. He shot Nick a quick glare. Jeff knew he shouldn't have come.

The next hour dragged on Jeff as he awkwardly sat in the corner, silently listening to Nick's crazy grandmother talk to Nick like they were married and sometimes throw comments to Jeff, who she thought was her daughter.

Jeff was more than happy when the two left. "I don't even look like your mom." Jeff said, scoffing a little. "I'm tall and blond and she's short and has black hair."

"Yeah, that's the only difference." Nick said, sarcastically. "Not that you're a boy or anything..."

Jeff shrugged a little. "Eh."

Nick rolled his eyes. "So, where you wanna go for Nick and Jeff's big day of fun?"

Jeff bit his lip a little, thinking of something fun to do. "Hmm...sky diving!"

"No!" Nick said, shooting down the idea instantly.

Jeff frowned. "Why not? We've never done it before! It'll be a new experience!"

"Unless the experience you want is falling to your death, I'm gonna stick with no."

Jeff frowned. "Hang gliding?"

"Seriously? Nick said, starting to get annoyed with Jeff.

Jeff frowned. "You never do anything fun Nick! You never try anything new or adventurous. You're boring Nick. Take me home." Jeff said, pouting.

Nick sighed and the two got in the car. About ten minutes later they were passing by the one and only beach near them. That's when Nick saw it. There were a group of people on jet skis laughing and have a good time. Nick pulled over and got out of the car. "C'mon."

Jeff looked at Nick, confused. "Where are we going?"

"The beach." Nick said, simply.

Jeff frowned. "I know that! I have eyes! Why are we here?"

"Just come on." Nick said, walking over to the group who just got back to land.

About half an hour, and one very convincing speech from Nick, the two found themselves on two bright blue jet skis in the middle of the ocean. "I can't believe we're doing this!" Nick called out to Jeff.

Jeff chuckled. "I can't believe you convinced two total strangers to let us borrow their jet skis!"

Nick smiled and the two continued to ride around in circles, having the time of their lives until Nick thought he saw a blue whale beside him and freaked out. He fell off the jet ski and banged his leg in the process.

Jeff quickly drove next to him and helped him get back on. "Nick! Are you alright! What happened?"

"I thought I saw a whale and I panicked."

Jeff gaped at Nick. "Nick...we're in like eight foot deep water, why would a whale be near you?"

"I...shut up. Ah, me leg!" Nick yelped as his leg brushed against the jet ski. "I think it's broken."

Jeff gave Nick a concerned look. "Can you drive back to land on your own?"

Nick nodded. "Yeah, I'll be fine."

"Good then let's get you to the hospital. But I bet it's just a sprain."

Jeff was wrong. It was broken. And that's how Nick and Jeff found themselves in a hospital room on a Saturday evening.

* * *

(A.N:/ So, it was a little random but I really didn't want to write another wedding since I've already done like four and I wanted to write a little friendship niff fic for once (which I rarely do...) So yeah, hope you enjoyed! \o/)


	36. Chapter 36

**Prompt: can I request something? =) future!niff and Jeff/Nick has to put Sammy in timeout, but when Sammy starts crying, whoever put him in timeout lets him out because he can't stand to see his baby cry =D**

* * *

"Sammy! Sammy no don't do-" Nick was cut off by a loud crash. Three months ago Sammy had graduated from walking to running and he sure liked to show that off his new skills. Sammy ran everywhere he possibly could, and this time, he ran into their cabinet, grabbed two plates, and threw them on the floor. Sammy was a year in a half old but his terrible two's started when Sammy was sixth months old.

"No." Sammy said as he threw the plate down. 'No' was the only word Sammy knew how to say and he said it often.

Before Sammy could run away Jeff scooped him up, checking Sammy's feet to make sure he hadn't stepped in any broken glass. "Sammy, no sweetie, you can't do that. That's bad and you could have gotten hurt." Jeff said in a soft, yet stern, tone. "No Sammy. No."

"No!" Sammy repeated, excitedly. He then tried to squirm out of Jeff's grip.

Nick made his way over to Jeff and sighed a little. "He needs a timeout."

Jeff frowned a little. "Yeah, I know…" He said, carrying Sammy to his crib. "I'll come get you when I think you've learned your lesson but until then you're in timeout. You need to learn that what you did was wrong."

"No."

"No Sammy. You're in trouble. You were bad. Sammy was bad."

"No." Sammy said, starting to whine a little.

"I'll be back when you've learned your lesson." Jeff said. The moment he was out of the room he heard Sammy starting to cry. Jeff stood outside the door and bit his lip, feeling guilty.

Jeff walked back into the living room and saw the mess cleaned up already. Nick walked back into the living room and frowned a little when he saw how upset Jeff looked. Nick wrapped his arms around Jeff. "It'll be alright Jeff."

"He hates me!" Jeff said, starting to tear up. "My baby hates me _and_ he's crying!"

"He needs to be punished. It needs to be done." Nick said, trying to sooth his sobbing husband. "Don't cry Jeff."

"I'm gonna go apologize to Sammy." Jeff said, quickly.

"You didn't do anything wrong, Jeff." Nick said, but it was too late, Jeff was already in Sammy's room.

By the time Nick got in Sammy's room he was already in Jeff's arms. "I'm sorry Sammy. Please forgive me."

"No." Sammy said, happily.

"Jeff…" Nick said, sighing.

"I couldn't stand to have Sammy upset like that. He was crying Nicky." Jeff said, pouting.

Nick sighed deeply. "You're spoiling him Jeff."

"I don't care. He deserves it." Jeff said, hugging his son tightly.


	37. Chapter 37

**Prompt: Sammy related**

(A.N:/ For those of you who don't know, Sammy is my Niff headcanon child)

* * *

Nick and Jeff found themselves in the waiting room of a hospital as they waited for Sammy's doctor to finish checking him out. Jeff was nervously passing around the room, bawling his eyes out, as Nick tried to get Jeff to sit down so he could hold him and try to calm him down.

"He could have died Nicky!" Jeff cried. "_Died_!" Jeff was practically screaming and was starting to gain the attention of the other people in the waiting room.

"Jeff, why don't you stop yelling." Nick said in his most soothing voice. "Please."

"I can't! My baby might be dead!" Jeff exclaimed, throwing his arms up in the air to add to dramatic effect.

Nick rolled his eyes a little. "Jeff, he just banged his knee."

"The blood Nick! Did you not see all the blood! It was everywhere! He almost bled out!" Jeff said, starting to shake as he remembered his version of what happened.

Nick sighed a little and finally got Jeff to stop pacing by wrapping his arms around his husband. "Shh Jeff, he'll be alright. There wasn't that much blood and he's with the doctor now. He'll be fine Jeffie. You worry too much." He said, kissing Jeff lightly on the lips and earning a few glares from some homophobic patients. Nick shot them glares back and checked to make sure Jeff hadn't seen any of the looks. Lucky for Nick, Jeff was too busy crying to notice. "C'mon, lets sit down and wait. The doctor should be out soon."

Jeff nodded a little and the two sat down, Jeff clinging to Nick the entire time. A few minutes later Sammy's doctor came out, holding a six year old Sammy's hand as he walked beside him. "I gots three stitches." Sammy said, smiling brightly as he saw his parents. He ran to them and frowned when he saw Jeff crying. "Daddy, what's wrong? Don't cry." He said, giving Jeff a look that would break your heart.

Jeff sniffled and picked up Sammy, careful not to touch his knee. "I'm fine, sweet heart. I was just sad that you were hurt."

"But I'm fine daddy. Look, I got fixed up!" He said, pointing to the stitches on his knee.

"He'll be alright, right?" Nick asked, standing up to look the doctor in the eye.

The doctor nodded. "Yes, it was just bad enough that he needed stitches but he only needed three. His knee will be sore for a couple of days and he needs to be extra careful until the stitches dissolve. Aside from that, your son will be fine."

Nick smiled and let out a sigh of relief. "Thank you."

Jeff put Sammy down and hugged the doctor tightly. "Thank you thank you thank you!" Jeff exclaimed.

The doctor laughed a little. "You're very welcome."

* * *

(A.N:/ I'm watching Greys Anatomy so that's why I wrote a hospital themed drabble…true story. Anyway, hope you guys liked it! :D I LOVE writing Sammy fics haha \o/)


	38. Chapter 38

(A.N:/ Just wanted to write something Sammy related since I've been getting suck positive feeback on him. :] Enjoy.

* * *

"Hey dad, can I uh…can I talk to you?" A fifteen year old Sammy asked Jeff as he sat down across from where Jeff was sitting on their coach.

Jeff put the magazine he was reading down and smiled at his son. "Sure Sammy, what's up?"

Sammy bit his lip nervously, a habit that he got from watching Jeff. "I like someone-" Sammy was cut off by Jeff squealing. Sammy frowned. "Dad."

"Sorry, sorry, go on." Jeff said, waving his hands for Sammy to continue.

Sammy took a deep breath before speaking again. "Well, this person…I'm not really sure if I do, uh like this person. We've been friends for a while and it's just…confusing…I know pa handles these kind of things usually but he's in LA and I didn't want to call him 'cause it's like two in the morning…but anyway, you and pa, you were friends before you dated, right? I don't know, I just never thought my feelings for…this person would change ever. I always just thought we'd be friends…"

Jeff nodded. "I never thought I'd ever be anything but friends with your papa either…then when we started dating it just…felt right. Like we were meant to be together forever." Jeff chucked a little. "And that was just after our first date!"

Sammy laughed a little. "Okay, well I don't think we're meant to get married and have the coolest kid ever like you and pa did! I just am starting to think I might like this person more than just a friend…It's weird…"

Jeff smiled a little. "Want my advice?"

Sammy nodded. "Duh."

"I think you should wait a little while to sort out your feelings before you say anything. You need to sit down and really think about your feelings."

"Alright, thanks dad. I really appreciate it." Sammy said, starting to stand up.

"And Sammy?"

"Yeah dad?" Sammy asked, a little confused.

"For what it's worth, I think Rory likes you too." Jeff said, smiling brightly.

Sammy turned bright red. "What! I-I never said it was _him_! Or even a guy!"

Jeff scoffed a little. "Please Sammy, no one says 'this person'. If it was a girl you would have said 'she'."

"Dad I-"

"It's fine." Jeff said, cutting him off and wrapping his arms around his son. "You're just a little confused right now. Just think it over."

"I don't know if I like guys dad…" Sammy mumbled into Jeff's shoulder.

Jeff nodded. "Just know your sexuality doesn't matter to your papa or me. We'll love and support you no matter what." Jeff said, kissing the top of Sammy's head like Nick used to when Sammy was little and Nick wasn't there Jeff figured he might as well assume the role of both parents.

Sammy relaxed a little at the familiar touch, feeling a little blast from his childhood. "I hope you would. It'd be pretty ironic if my _two gay dads_ didn't approve if I was gay!"


	39. Chapter 39

**Prompt: Niff have a date night and leave Sammy (who is under the age of 6ish) with a babysitter (warbler of your choice, shh go with Trent) and Jeff is all AUDGUIBDF and calls every few minutes :D**

* * *

The phone rang for what was probably the sixteenth time that night as Trent sighed deeply before answering it. He didn't even have to look at the caller ID to see who it was. "Jeff. He's fine. He was fine six minutes ago when you last called and he's still fine. Not much goes on in a six year old's life when he spends half the day sleeping anyway." Trent said in a slightly annoyed tone. He knew he shouldn't be annoyed and that Jeff was just worried about his child, especially since this was the first time Jeff had been away from his son since Nick and Jeff got him back.

Last year the birth mother decided that she wanted Sammy and the first judge they went to was homophobic and ended up appointed custody to the mother. After almost six months of fighting to get their child back Nick and Jeff finally got their Sammy back. Since then Jeff had never left Sammy's side for fear that his son would be taken away from him again.

"Is he sleeping?" Jeff asked, sounding like he was on the verge of having a panic attack.

"Yes Jeff." Trent said, sighing a little. He could hear Nick telling Jeff to leave him alone in the background.

"He's my baby Nicky!" Jeff replied to Nick before going back to Trent. "Did he eat dinner? What'd you feed him? What I prepared? Did he eat it all? Mainly the vegetables. He's been having a problem with eating vegetables lately and I'm worried that-"

"Jeff," Trent started, cutting his frantic friend off. "Sammy is fine. He ate almost all his vegetables with no problem. Then he had his bath and I put him to bed."

"Jeff, leave him be." Nick mumbled on the other end of the line. Trent could have sworn he actually _heard_ the glare that Jeff gave him.

Jeff sighed loudly. "Alright, then I guess I'll talk to you later."

Trent nodded. "Don't worry Jeff. I promise I'll take care of Sammy. He's fine. I literally just checked on him and I'll check on him again when I hang up."

"Alright. Bye Trent."

"Bye Jeff." Trent said, clicking the 'end call' button on his phone. Trent started to make his way to Sammy's room but stopped short when his phone started ringing again. "Seriously Jeff?"

"Did you check on him yet?"

* * *

(A.N:/ In my headcanon one of the main reason's why Jeff is so Sldcfshdrvgl towards Sammy is because he got taken away from them for like six months and when he got him back he realized that Sammy could die/be taken away from them at any second and that he wants to make sure Sammy is safe/knows he's loved. That isn't the only reason why Jeff is like that though. Haha he's also crazy…Anyway, hope you guys liked it!)


	40. Chapter 40

**Prompt: AU jeff is a ghost and nick is the only one who can see him**

* * *

Jeff sighed deeply as he watched the landlord showing his house to another person. After being dead for five years and watching _his_ house be shown at least thirty times Jeff figured he'd eventually get used to the idea of having a roommate that didn't know he existed, but he never did.

"And this is the master bedroom." The landlord said as he showed the brunet boy to the room.

"That's my room." Jeff mumbled. "You're so lucky I don't know how to lift things or I'd totally haunt you."

The landlord started saying more about the house but Jeff tuned him out. He didn't want to listen to him talk. Jeff continued to mumble to himself about how much he hated the landlord, as he started walking around his house.

"And here are your keys. Enjoy your new place. I'll show myself out." The landlord said before leaving.

"I hate you already." Jeff said, glaring at the brunet.

The brunet jumped and gaped at Jeff. "H-how did you get in here?"

Jeff was just as shocked as Nick was. Jeff looked around him to see if he was talking to someone else and pointed at himself. "A-are you talking to m-me?" Jeff asked, completely confused.

"If you're going to rob me, please, don't hurt me. I don't have anything in here. I just moved in."

"You can see me…" Jeff said, trying to process it all. It had been over five years since someone spoke to Jeff. No one had ever been able to see him until now. "Holy crap, you can see me!" Jeff said, now starting to sound more excited.

"Of course I can see you. Now please, leave. I don't want any trouble." Nick said, sounding nervous. He then grabbed a lamp. "Please, I don't want to hurt you."

Jeff snorted. "You can't."

"I will if I have to."

"No," Jeff said, shaking his head. "I mean you can't hurt me. You can't even touch me…You shouldn't even be seeing me…"

Nick, starting to believe that Jeff wasn't going to hurt or rob him, starting to relax slightly. "I-What? Why wouldn't I be able to see you?"

"I-uh…oh God, I haven't spoke to another person in five years…or even left this house. Oh God! You can see me! I'm Jeff! Jeff, the guy you can see!" Jeff said, jumping up a little in excitement. "Oh! Sorry, I'm uh…Well I uh…I kinda died…like five years ago…" Jeff said, awkwardly.

Nick frowned. "That isn't even funny."

"I wouldn't joke about that. Look…" Jeff said as he started to walk towards Nick. Nick backed up instantly. "No. It's okay, I wont hurt you. I promise." Jeff said, now right in front of Nick. "I'm just going to touch you-or well uh show that I can't…" Jeff said, extending his hand to touch Nick. His hand went straight through Nick's chest.

"Holy…how? What? Is this some sort of joke or something? Or magic?"

"No, I can't touch things."

"Then how do you eat?"

"I'm dead. I don't need to." Jeff said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"No. No! This isn't real. You aren't dead, I'm _looking_ at you!"

"But no one else can!"

"You're lying and quite frankly, this isn't funny."

"No, I'm not! Watch, call your landlord. He wont be able to see me."

"Fine." Nick said, pulling out his phone and dialing the number to his landlord.

A few minutes later the landlord was in Nick's house, staring right through Jeff. "Is there anything you needed?" He asked.

"Yeah, there's this crazy guy, Jeff, standing here and he wont leave."

"Jeff?" The landlord asked, confused. "Did he leave?" The landlord asked, looking straight through Jeff.

"He's right there." Nick said, pointing right at Jeff.

"He can't hear me either." Jeff said, matter-o-factly.

The landlord looked at Nick like he was crazy and sighed. "Alright then…uh…I'm going to leave…" The landlord said, leaving a little awkwardly.

"Told you." Jeff said, giving Nick a toothy grin. Jeff loved being right. "So why can you see me…you aren't dead, are you? No…that guy wouldn't be able to see you…By the way, he picks his nose and wipes it all over the couches here…"

"Gross." Nick said. "But…I don't get it…You're _right_ here…I just don't…"

Jeff shrugged a little. "I don't get it either but you're the first person to see me in five years. _Five_ years! C-can we just…uh talk…I haven't had a conversation with anyone aside from myself in forever!"

Nick sighed a little. "Uh…yeah, I guess…" Still not really believing what Jeff was saying.

Jeff smiled broadly. "Good."

* * *

(A.N:/ I really liked this idea! It was really interesting! Hope you guys liked it! \o/)


	41. Chapter 41

**Prompt: nick is trying to study but jeff wont let him**

* * *

"Nicky." Jeff whined as he poked Nick's cheek. "Pay attention to me."

"Jeff, I have a History exam tomorrow. I need to study."

"But I'm bored." Jeff said, poking Nick's cheek again.

"Jeff!" Nick said, slowly growing impatient.

"Do you wanna have sex?"

"Jeff! Please, I really _need_ to study and offering sex isn't exactly helping…"

"I'll blow you." Jeff offered. Nick was obsessed with blowjobs and Jeff always used them as a form of bribery.

Nick made a loud whining noise as he dug his face into his pillow. "Jeff!" Nick yelped when he felt Jeff's hand touching his ass. "I'll pay attention to you after I finish studying."

Jeff huffed and got off Nick's bed. He started ruffling around the room but Nick ignored him. "Look Nicky! I can juggle." Jeff said as he started to throw random objects one at a time.

Nick glanced over and frowned. "Jeff, that isn't even juggling." Nick said before going back to his textbook.

"You're no-ah!" Jeff yelped as he dropped a lamp.

"Jeff!" Nick yelled, instantly on his feet, checking to see if the blond was alright.

"I'm alright, I'm alright…Sorry." Jeff said, looking down at his feet in embarrassment.

Nick let out a sigh. "Jeff, just calm down for thirty minutes and I'll pay attention to you, alright?"

Jeff pouted a little. "Promise?"

Nick chuckled and kissed Jeff. "Promise." Nick said before flopping back down on his bed and going back to his books.

Jeff remained silent for a few minutes, watching Nicky study before growing bored. "Nicky! Pay attention to me! You've studied enough!"

"Jeff! It's been two minutes! Shut up or we'll never have sex again!" Nick threatened, shutting Jeff up immediately.

* * *

(A.N:/ Sorry it was so short. Hope you guys liked it!) \o/


	42. Chapter 42

**Prompt: Niff smut! :D**

*before I do my A.N I just wanted everyone who's sent me a request on here that I have written them in my book (I have a book where I keep requests) and I will get to them. Just an fyi.*

(A.N:/ Haha you Nifflers and your smut! You guys are like obsessed with it! XD I've only written smut like three times (and one was for a rape fic…) so I'm still not very good at it. I'm still an awkward baby penguin when it comes to smut so don't hate me if it sucks. This is about as smutty as I can write so…yeah. Anyway, hope you enjoy!)

* * *

Nick slammed the door to his dorm shut, making Jeff jump. "What?" Jeff yelled angrily. The two of them had just had a huge fight and broke up about five minutes ago in the Dalton rehearsal room. Jeff had just gotten into his shared dorm when he heard Nick coming in. "Can't you just leave me alo-"Jeff was cut off by Nick roughly kissing him. Jeff instantly dug his fingers into Nick's hair, intertwining his fingers with Nick's brunet locks. They stumbled back and broke the kiss, heavily panting. "N-no Nick…"Jeff said, in-between breaths. "We broke up."

"Shut up." Nick said, eyes dark with lust as he roughly pushed Jeff onto the bed, already starting to take his pants off. Once Nick's pants were gone he straddled Jeff's hips and went down to lightly kiss Jeff's jawline. He soon moved down Jeff's neck, leaving small kisses and bite marks, until he reached Jeff's collar bone. Nick smirked a little before lightly biting down.

"S-shit Nick!" Jeff gasped. His collar bone was always his most sensitive area and Nick always knew how to take advantage of that. Nick's smirk grew when he felt Jeff's erection starting to brush against Nick's. He ground his hips to cause more friction making Jeff let out a low moan.

Jeff began to fumble with the zipper of his pants frantically, but was unable to undo them. Nick, growing impatient, pushed Jeff's hands away and unzipped Jeff himself, making sure to do it slowly so it would brush against Jeff's bulge.

Jeff glared up at Nick. "Stop teasing." He hissed out in a dangerously low tone.

Nick smirked before removing Jeff's boxers and wrapping his fingers around Jeff's now fully hard cock. He ran his thumb against the slit once or twice, making Jeff's legs begin to quiver a little, before he began moving his hand down to the base. Jeff let out a small moan as Nick slowly dragged it back up to the top. Jeff was about to open his mouth again to tell Nick to go faster but was cut off by Nick's lips crashing into his. When they pulled apart Nick spoke. "Turn around." Jeff nodded and did what he was told.

Nick all but ripped his boxers off and grabbed the lube and a condom from his nightstand. Nick lubed up his fingers and pressed them against Jeff's hole, not yet pushing them through. Jeff growled. "Fuck Nick, just do it!" He spat out. Jeff hated being teased.

"Whatever you say." He mumbled before pushing two fingers through. At first Jeff made a sound of pain and discomfort but soon it changed into a small moan. A few moments later Nick added a third. Jeff started to shift in and out of Nick's fingers, slowly at first but it soon turned more frantic. "I love watching you fuck yourself with my fingers," Nick started. "But I think I'd rather be the one fucking you." He said, pulling his fingers out quickly making Jeff gasp then whine at the loss of contact. Nick put the condom on quickly and was about to put the lube on but Jeff grabbed it from his hand.

"Let me." Jeff said as he started to rub it on. Nick moaned a little, relaxing his shoulders in the process. Jeff kissed him roughly, pulling on his lip a little as they separated. When Jeff was finished he adjusted himself back so he was laying on his stomach. Nick lined himself up with Jeff's hole and pushed in. Jeff winced in pain but soon relaxed.

Nick began thrusting in and out of Jeff, slowly at first so the blond had time to let his body adjust, but slowly quickened his pace. Jeff's hands dug into the mattress as Nick hit his prostate. "Ah! R-right there! Don't stop! Don't fucking stop!" Jeff yelled, not really caring about the thin walls of their dorm or their neighbors who were probably traumatized.

Nick had one hand clinging to the mattress to support him up and the other was wrapped around Jeff's cock, stroking it in the same pattern he was thrusting into Jeff. Nick could feel pre-cum on his hand, he knew Jeff was close. Nick quickened his pace, going rougher and quicker until he could feel Jeff's body shaking under him. "I-I ah!" Was all Jeff was able to get out before he came all over Nick's hand and his stomach. Nick gave a few more thrusts before he came and pulled himself out of Jeff before flopping on other side of Jeff. Jeff turned around to face Nick. The two were drenched in sweet and were panting.

Nick laughed lazily. "Angry sex is hot."

"Super hot." Jeff agreed before nuzzling his head onto Nick's chest.

"We should break up more often." Nick said, still panting heavily.

"I think we can skip the breaking up part and just go straight to the fucking."

Nick nodded a little before kissing the top of Jeff's head. "I love you Jeff. I really fucking love you."

Jeff chuckled a little. "Do you really fucking love me or just love fucking me?"

"Both." Nick replied.

Jeff smiled a little. "Good."

* * *

(A.N:/ Haha like I said, awkward baby penguin here so I hope this was alright. Ha, I hardly ever write smut so I'm no good…I think it's a sign that I should watch a bunch of gay porn (kidding)…Anyway, I hope this was alright and that you enjoyed! Thanks for reading!) \o/


	43. Chapter 43

**Prompt: Sammy gets sick.**

(A.N:/ By now I don't think I need to explain who Sammy is so...)

* * *

"Feeling any better there, bud?" Nick asked as he carefully sat down on the edge of his seven year old son's bed.

Sammy opened his eyes and gave Nick a very tired look before mumbling. "Where's daddy?"

Nick chuckled quietly to himself before pressing his hand to Sammy's forehead. "You sure you want your daddy? You know how he gets…"

Sammy shook his head. "No, where's he at? It's too quiet. I can't sleep without him making noise."

Nick's chuckle changed into a full out fit of laughter. It wasn't everyday that someone said they couldn't sleep without hearing Jeff be obnoxiously loud in the next room. "He's at the drugstore getting you some cough syrup."

Sammy nodded a little. "Papa?"

"Yes Sammy?" Nick questioned.

"Am I going to die?" Sammy asked, a look of terror suddenly appearing on his face.

Nick was completely taken back. "No Sammy, of course not. You just have a little cold. You'll be good as new. Why would you think th-what did your daddy say to you?" Nick asked, knowing that his husband had something to do with Sammy thinking he was going to die.

"I heard daddy saying that I could die when he was talking on the phone to grandma." Sammy explained.

Nick sighed. "Sammy, you're fine. You aren't going to die. Your daddy…Well, your daddy's crazy and thinks that every time you get a little flu that you have something way worse than you do. Do you understand?"

Sammy giggled a little. "Only the part about daddy being crazy."

Nick chuckled lightly before making sure Sammy was properly tucked in. When he realized he wasn't doing it right, thanks to Sammy informing him multiple times, he gave up. The only two people who knew how to tuck Sammy in perfectly were Jeff and Sammy himself. "Your daddy will be home soon. He'll fix you in just right, alright? Now, until then, how about a story?"


	44. Chapter 44

**Prompt: Jeff is a mermaid and Nick finds him almost dead on the beach. he takes him to his house and keeps him in his tub to help him get better.**

(A.N:/ I love everything about this idea! EVERYTHING.)

* * *

Nick was walking down the beach just as the sun was rising. Nick loved sitting in the sand, the morning tide brushing against his feet as he watched the sun rise. It was the perfect way to start the day.

The Duval family had a beautiful house right by the ocean meaning that Nick practically lived in the ocean. He was the only person his age that lived anywhere near him so Nick spent most of his time near the ocean, collecting shells or just walking down the beach.

Nick was walking on the edge of the beach, where the sand met the ocean, when he saw it. A boy, probably around his age, his legs stuck in the ocean while his torso was in the sand. He looked unconscious, or possibly even dead. It was still too dark to see anything more than an outline of his body.

"Hey!" Nick yelled, starting to jog towards the young man. Nick didn't know why but he just felt like there was something wrong with the boy. Nick knelt down beside the boy and checked for a pulse. After panicking a few moments he finally found the blond boys pulse. It was weak but it was there. "Hey, wake up." Nick said, pushing the boy's shoulder lightly. "Please, wake up." Nick said, starting to panic more and more.

Nick grabbed the boy and began pulling him fully out of the ocean. He checked to see if his legs were hurt or anything but there was one thing. The blond boy didn't have legs. "What the hell?" Nick mumbled, completely shocked. The blond boy had a tail. The outer scales were a dark, ocean blue, and as they went inward they got lighter until they reached a thin line of almost white went down the middle of his tail. The back portion of the tail was all the same shade of dark blue. Near where the strange boys butt would be was a gash that was bleeding. It had looked like something sharp had cut him.

Nick looked back at the boy's face and saw that he was starting to look weaker. Nick needed to act quickly. He grabbed the boy and carried him bridal style to his house.

About ten minutes later Nick was in his bathroom, trying to put the blond boy in his clawfoot tub. He carefully lowered the boy in and started to fill the tub with lukewarm water. As soon as the water started to fill the tub the boy began to stir. He opened his eyes weakly for a moment and Nick gasped a little as they made eye contact. But as soon as the boy opened his eyes, he closed them and lost consciousness.

Nick stayed by the boys side for what seemed to be hours. At some point Nick had fallen asleep by the strange boy's side. It wasn't until the blond boy slapped the water with his tail and splashed on Nick that he woke up again. Nick woke with a jump, yelping a little, causing the blond boy to wake up.

The two stared at each other, eyes wide with shock before they both screamed. Nick was the first one to recover from the shock and quickly placed his hand over the boys mouth to muffle the sounds of him screaming.

"Shh, it's alright. Please don't scream, you'll wake my mother. I-uh. You were hurt and I found you on the sand. You were bleeding so I patched you up. It didn't look to deep so I don't think you'll need stitches. Are you…do you understand me? Nod if you do." Nick paused for a moment and the blond nodded. Nick smiled a little. "Good. Now, if I let go will you please not scream? I promise I won't hurt you. My name is Nick. I want to help. Don't scream, alright?" The blond nodded again and Nick moved his hand.

"J-jeff…" The blond boy said, quietly. He cleared his throat a little before speaking again. "My name is Jeff."

Nick nodded. "Jeff…I uh…are you in pain?"

"A little." Jeff said, adjusting himself so he could see Nick's work. There was a sort of bandage on him. "I Thank you."

Nick nodded and suddenly turned a bright red. "I uh-sorry I had to touch you there…I wasn't trying to be a pervert or anything, I swear."

Jeff looked at Nick in confusion. "What are you meaning, _there_?"

"Your uh…butt…" Nick said, blushing more.

Jeff gave Nick another confused look. "Butt? What is butt?"

"I…well it's uh…Do you have a butt? How do you use the bathroom?"

Jeff's eyebrows raised slightly. "Bathroom? Butt? I don't know what you are saying…I apologize, I'm not very good with your language. We learn it at school but I'm afraid I have not been learning it for very long."

"How do you pee…release your bowls?"

"Oh!" Jeff said, finally understanding what Nick was talking about. Jeff moved his tail and pointed to the end of his tail where the two light blue fins were. He separated them a little and pointed at an incredibly tiny hole. "There."

Nick tilted his head a little as he looked at it. "Oh…Always wondered where mermaids peed…Uh, that is what you are right? Oh!" Nick said, suddenly realizing that he might have been staring at Jeff's equivalent to a penis. "Sorry!"

Jeff looked at Nick confused before smiling brightly. "We call ourselves people." Jeff said, propping himself up to look at Nick better. He gasped, pointing at Nick's legs. "You have walkers!"

"Standers? Oh! Legs! Yeah, I have legs…and you have a tail…you're a mermaid…I'm talking to a mermaid. Mermaids are real…you're really real…" Nick said, starting to really understand the extent of what was going on. "Wait, people? If you're a person then…what am I to you?"

"Oh! You are an air-breather. I did not know you were real. That air-breathers were real, that is. We were told you were fake. A myth…We are told about air-breathers as young ones so we do not go too close to land. We are told air-breathers hunt and kill our kind. We are told air-breathers are evil." Jeff said, looking at Nick with fear in his eyes. "But you…helped me…"

Nick gently took Jeff's hand in his own and smiled at him. "I'm not going to hurt you, I promise. I just wanted to help."

"This water…it feels funny."

"Oh…It's fresh water. You're probably used to salt water. If you'd like I can run down to the ocean with some buckets and get your kind of water."

Jeff shook his head. "It is fine. I…What is your age?"

"I'm sixteen."

Jeff nodded. "I am fifteen."

"Are you going to be alright? What happened?"

"My secondary scales had just come in yesterday and-" Jeff stopped when he saw the confusion on Nick's face. "Until we are full grown our scales change four times. When we are birthed our scales are soft and every few years they fall off and grow back, harder. Until they grow back our tails make secondary scales, it is for protection but they are not as strong as our permanent scales. Two days ago my scales fell off and my secondary scales came in yesterday. Secondary scales are harder to use then normal scales and I was swimming…I got caught in wire…wire our elders say is placed by air-breathers and got hurt. I tried to swim back to my colony to get help but I began to bleed and a shark chased me. I had no choice but to swim to the shallow end…and that is all I know of. I next woke up with you."

Nick nodded, staring in awe of Jeff's tail. "C-can I…can I touch it? Your tail, that is…"

Jeff bit his lip a moment before nodding.

Nick nodded back and poked Jeff tail, cautiously at first but it soon changed into more of an awkward stroking pattern. Nick looked up at Jeff and saw that his face was bright red. "What?" Nick asked, confused.

"The pattern in which you are touching me…in my culture it is the way one initiates sexual intercourse…" Jeff said, awkwardly look down.

Nick immediately pulled his hand away. "Sorry! Sorry, I didn't know!"

"It is…fine…"

"Alright, new subject! Uh…how do you get back home? I think you should stay with me until your wound is healed. Or until your new scales come in. I don't want you to get hurt trying to come back home."

Jeff bit his lip and looked up at Nick with sad eyes. "I am not allowed home. Making contact with the surface…it is grounds for banishment among my people. I have nowhere to go."

Nick gasped. "I'm sorry, I didn't know. I honestly was just trying to help. I'm so sorry."

Jeff shook his head. "It is not your fault. I became banished the moment I touched the surface. That was before you came along. You saved my life. Thank you."

"So what now? I'm sure you don't want to spend the rest of your life in that tub…I mean I have a swimming pool in my backyard but…that isn't really much better…"

"I can go back to the ocean once my scales finish forming."

"But you'll be all alone!"

"I do not wish to burden you with my problems."

"Jeff! Don't talk like that! I'm not going to leave you on your own! And I can't just throw you in an aquarium or something…I uh…I'll keep you! Not as a pet or anything. Just, I mean-you'll stay _with_ me."

"Nick, sweetie, breakfast." Nick's mother called from the downstairs.

Jeff's eyes went wide and looked at Nick. Nick touched his shoulder lightly. "Jeff. Jeff, no, it's fine. That's my mom. I'll be right back. Do you want anything to eat? Uh…what _do_ you eat?"

"Krill."

Nick's eyebrows went up a little. "Oh…Well today you'll be having pancakes."

"Pancakes?" Jeff asked, confused.

Nick nodded. "Pancakes. I'll be right back." Nick said, running out of the room. A few minutes later he came back with a stack of pancakes, bacon, and a cup of syrup. "This." Nick said, lifting up a pancake. "Is a pancake. Dry your hands off and I'll give it to you." Nick said, tossing Jeff a hand towel. Nick watched as Jeff dried off his hands. Jeff's arms had small blue scales near the elbow and his fingers were webbed just a little. Nick wondered how he didn't notice that before. Once Jeff was finished Nick handed him a pancake.

Jeff sniffed it before nibbling on the pancake. "Oh…it is good."

Nick smiled. "I know. My mom makes great pancakes. Now, after breakfast I thought I'd move you to the swimming pool…it's a lot bigger and you'll be more comfortable. But I'll have to tell my mom about you…and she'll probably freak out…but don't worry Jeff," Nick said, grabbing Jeff's hand. "I promise that I will keep you safe. Okay?"

Jeff nodded, joyfully eating his food as he barley listened to the brunet.

Nick frowned. "You're not even listening to me, are you?"

"This is really good!" Jeff said, mouth full of pancake.

Nick sighed a little. "At least I know how to keep you happy…"

* * *

(A.N:/ Thanks for reading! Hope you enjoyed.) \o/


	45. Chapter 45

**Prompt: Flirty/badboy!Jeff & shy!Nick?**

(A.N:/ I love badboy!Jeff...But this is more of an overly confident!Jeff. Also, I get a lot of people asking me to continue these and as of right now I won't be because I'm now managing three fics and I've already started on another (my Sammy fic which I'm currently putting on the back burner) but when I finish my badboy!jeff fic (which as of right now I have up until chapter 12 planned and I'm expecting around 14-15 ish...) but once I finish that and my jeff cutting himself fic (I don't see All Things Go ending for a little while so...) I'll go back over these and possibly make one a multi-chapter. But enough about that, hope you enjoy!)

* * *

Nick was sitting in the corner of the almost empty library, face glued inside a book. This was how Nick spent every lunch period. It wasn't that he didn't have friends, he had friends. It was just that Nick would rather spend his time reading then watch a few guys play chess. So Nick spent his lunch period, by himself, reading. Just how he liked it. Nick was so wrapped up in his book that he hadn't even noticed the tall blond in the letterman's jacket approach him. Nick didn't even notice when the other boy sat down next to him. It wasn't until the blond took Nick's book that Nick even realized he wasn't alone.

The blond smirked. "It's rude to ignore people sitting right across from you, ya know. I'm Jeff."

Nick frowned a little. "O-oh…um sorry…Can I help you?"

Jeff looked up and down, making Nick blush. "You know if you'd take those glasses off and not dress like a total dork, you'd be incredibly hot."

Nick's eyes widened as his face turned bright red. "I uh…"

Jeff chuckled. "It's a compliment. You're supposed to say thanks. What's you're name? You're new right?"

"Nick…" He said, looking down as he tugged on the ends of his sleeves. "And I'm not new." Nick mumbled, awkwardly. Nick was just a sophomore but he had been attending the school since he started high school.

Jeff's eyebrows went up a little. "Oh really? I've never seen you around." He chuckled. "Though I never go here." He said, motioning to the library. "I didn't even know we had one of these things until just now when I passed it."

"Uh yeah…it's been here a while…"

"So, let's cut to the chase. I'm hot. You have the potential to be hot. What's it gonna take for me to get you in my bed with your legs over my shoulders?" Jeff said, bluntly.

Nick's eyes widened and he almost gagged on his own spit. "E-excuse me?" Nick asked, completely taken back. He was already surprised enough that Jeff, the school's infamous bad boy that everyone knew and feared was talking to him but now he was asking him to sleep with him? There was no way that this was happening. Not to someone like Nick, just a measly sophomore who no one knew.

Jeff smirked, using his tongue to play with his lip ring. "You heard me. We don't even have to go to my house. There's a bathroom stall with your name on it."

"I-uh…no, I uh…I have to go now." Nick said, getting up and starting to leave the library.

Jeff smirked. "Going to the bathroom?"

"N-no!" Nick said before walking away quicker.

Jeff watched Nick walk away, checking him out. The second Nick walked out of the library Jeff followed him out. Jeff ran up to Nick and grabbed him by the arm, dragging him into the bathroom. "Ah-I said no…" Nick said, blushing furiously.

The two were alone and Jeff took Nick's glasses off before kissing him fiercely. Jeff pulled back a moment later and smirked at Nick who's face was completely red.

Nick slapped his hand over his mouth and froze, staring at Jeff with wide eyes.

Jeff smirked. "I know. I'm a great kisser." He said before strutting out of the bathroom.

* * *

(A.N:/ It isn't all that long but I wanted to get at least one thing out before Glee starts. After Glee I'll have too many Glee feels to be able to write anything so…Ha, anyway, hope you enjoyed!) \o/


	46. Chapter 46

**PROMPT: can you write something where jeff is about to kill himself but nick stops him. idc how.**

(A.N:/ Haha I think it's so funny how some of you guys are always like "no angst! No!" and then some of you guys are like "write all the angst! Do it!" ha, anyway, I'm going to make it a little different then what would be expected (at least, what I would normally expect)…Yeah…Hope you like it! **Suicide trigger warning.**)

* * *

Jeff felt himself shiver a little as he placed the gun to his temple. The gun was cold against him skin but Jeff didn't care, it wouldn't be bothering him in a few minutes. Nothing would. All of his problems would disappear right after he pulled the trigger. That's all he had to do. Just one little movement in his finger and it would be over. That's all he had to do, simple as that.

Jeff felt a little weird knowing that he was suddenly in control of his life. He couldn't even remember the last time he felt like he had control over anything, let alone his life. The feeling of the cool metal felt strangely good to Jeff, though he couldn't quite figure out why. He just assumed it was because the feeling meant that his life would soon be over.

Jeff put the gun down for a moment to go over his suicide note one more time. He didn't want the last thing people would ever read from him have some stupid grammar or spelling mistake. He didn't want his last piece of evidence that he was once alive be something that the others laughed at. Jeff didn't want them to think that he was stupid, but most importantly, Jeff wanted them to all know how sorry he was. Not that they actually cared all that much about him. Truth be told, the note was more for Nick than anything else.

Nick, his best friend since first grade. The two had grown up with each other which lead to them being best friends. Nick had always been there for Jeff when he somehow managed to mess everything up. Nick picked Jeff up from bars late at night when he was drunk, or when Jeff's grades started to slip. Nick was always there for Jeff, never judging him. Nick was _always_ there. No questions asked.

Jeff felt a little guilty not giving Nick a proper goodbye but Jeff knew that if he said anything to Nick the brunet would grow suspicious and Jeff would have to wait a while before he could finally kill himself.

Jeff finished re-reading the note for what was probably the fifth time before setting it back down and grabbing the gun again. He was about to move it back to his head but felt his phone vibrate in his pocket. Jeff sighed a little in annoyance before putting the gun down and fishing his phone out. _Can't a guy kill himself in peace?_ He thought to himself bitterly as he looked at his phone. It was a text from Nick.

"Hey, can you come to the library? I'm so confused with this math and I've been on the same problem for an hour and I just can't get it right. I need you're help. -Nick"

Jeff read and re-read the text over and over again, eyes filling up with tears. "He needs me…" Jeff mumbled to himself. He looked over at the gun and then back at the message on his phone before putting the gun back in his dresser and walking out of his dorm. "Maybe some other time…" Jeff said to himself, part of him already knowing that there wouldn't be another time. Even if it was something as small as a stupid math problem, Jeff wouldn't leave Nick. Not as long as Nick needed him.


	47. Chapter 47

**PROMPT: Niff teaches Sammy to drive.**

(A.N:/ I love everything about this idea. Hope you guys enjoy!)

* * *

"Alright Sammy, you're doing fine." Nick reassured as his almost sixteen year old son nervously drove.

"You're speeding!" Jeff exclaimed from the backseat. He was breathing heavily and lightly shaking.

"Jeff, he's going ten miles an hour! And we're in an empty parking lot!" Nick replied, glaring at his husband. "He's already nervous enough, he doesn't need your yelling."

"Yeah! No back seat driving dad!" Sammy added.

Jeff gasped dramatically. "Sammy! Don't speak while driving! You'll crash!"

Sammy turned his attention towards Nick. "Pa, he's doing it again."

"Doing what? Caring about my baby's safety! My _only_ baby!" Jeff exclaimed.

"Jeff, no. He means you're acting crazy again."

"What! I'm not acting any different than I usually do." Jeff huffed.

"Exactly." Sammy said, chuckling.

"I'm not crazy! I'm just worried that once you'll get your license you'll be in some horrible car crash and die!"

Nick sighed a little. "Jeff, sweetie, he's just now learning. He still has six months before he can ever apply for his drivers license. That means he has six months to learn from us-well, me, you're a terrible driver-"

"Hey!" Jeff whined.

"You really are dad." Sammy added.

"As I was saying!" Nick started. "Sammy still has six months to learn how to drive from his private instructor and myself. He'll be fine Jeff."

Jeff pouted. "I can teach him too…" He mumbled.

"Sammy, try to park right there." Nick said, pointing to a parking space.

"Alright."

"Speed bump!" Jeff exclaimed as if they were about to crash into a fuel tank at one-hundred miles per hour.

Sammy and Nick immediately stopped the car and looked back at Jeff. "Out." The both said in unison.

* * *

(A.N:/ Sorry it wasn't very long!)


	48. Chapter 48

(A.N:/ So this wasn't a prompt but I was laying in bed the other night and suddenly this little idea hit me and I figured I'd write it. Jeff isn't actually in this one but he's mentioned. Hope you enjoy. Warning: Homophobia.)

*Also, if you don't follow my tumblr you wouldn't know this but I'm currently trying to make each day have a theme. Monday is angst, Tuesday is fluff, Wednesday is unicorn (same sex couple shit), Thursday is future, Friday is smut, Saturday is misc/random, and Sunday is AU. Just a heads up.*

* * *

Nick sighed deeply as he watched his father carefully. Mr. Duval was sitting on the couch, drinking a beer, and watching some sports game that Nick couldn't care less about._ I need to tell him. Mom already knows and she was fine with it. Besides, I'm doing it more for Jeff than for me. I don't want to have to hide my relationship around my own father! It isn't fair to Jeff. Besides, he came out to his parents so I should too! Alright, I'll just say it. I'll tell my dad that his only son is gay…Yeah, I'll do it right after the show goes on commercial. I just have to say three words. 'Dad, I'm gay'. I could even get rid of the dad part and make it two…Simple as that…Yeah…_

A few minutes later a commercial started and Nick opened his mouth to start speaking. "Hey uh dad?"

"Sir." Mr. Duval said, shortly. Mr. Duval only liked to be addressed by as 'sir' when Nick spoke to him.

"Sorry sir." Nick said, trying his best not to stammer, another thing his father hated. His father started to flip through the channels. "Right. Sir, there was something I wanted to talk to you about. Something important that I think you should know."

"Out with it." Mr. Duval said, growing annoyed. He hated when his son didn't get straight to the point.

Nick nodded. "R-right, sorry. I uh…"

Mr. Duval sighed loudly in annoyance before glaring at his son. His eyes cold. "You didn't get some girl pregnant did you? Tell me now."

Nick almost laughed at the question. He didn't get a girl pregnant and he never would. Nick was gay and happily dating Jeff. He never even kissed a girl before. "No sir, I did not get a girl pregnant. No need to worry about that, sir." Nick replied.

"Good. You do and you're out of my house."

Nick nodded. "I understand."

"You understand what?"

"Sorry, I understand, _sir_."

"Good. Now, what did you want to tell me?"

"Right. What I wanted to tell you was-"

Nick was cut off by his father talking. "Oh God, get these stupid fags off my television. I don't want to see two men kissing! That's disgusting! I wish I could find these fags and shove my baseball bat up their asses. If they wanna put someone's dick up their ass I'm sure they'd love a wooden bat." Mr. Duval said when he flipped to a show that had two boys on the screen, one kissing the others cheek. Nick's eyes grew wide with fear. "Now," Mr. Duval started, looking over at Nick. "What did you want? Spit it out. I have better things to do then listen to you stammer all day."

Nick nodded. "I just wanted to know if it was alright with you if I returned to Dalton tonight instead of tomorrow. I have an essay to work on and they have an excellent research center in the library." Nick lied. There was no way he was going to tell him now.

Mr. Duval turned his attention back to the screen where the game had started again. "Whatever."

Nick nodded and left the room quietly. It wasn't until he got up to his room that he started to shake, pulling out his phone and calling Jeff.

* * *

(A.N:/ In my headcanon Mr. Duval isn't an ass but I feel like I hardly ever write any angsty things for Nick…ha, anyway, thanks for reading!) \o/


	49. Chapter 49

**PROMPT: Nick and Jeff's first kiss.**

* * *

"Jeff, you don't look so good. Maybe we should cancel." Nick said as he eyed Jeff. he blond was paler then usual, except for his nose which was a light pink because of his cold.

"No, this was supposed to be our first official date." Jeff whined. "I don't want to ruin it by canceling!" Jeff had been looking forward to this day since the seventh grade. That was five years ago. Jeff was _not_ going to ruin it just because of a stupid cold.

Nick walked over to Jeff's bed and sat down next to the boy who was laying on his back. "Hey, I know tonight's supposed to be really important but you're sick. You'll just get worse if you move around a bunch. We can always go out to dinner some other time." Nick said, shrugging a little. "But for now, maybe you should get some rest. I can go bring you some soup from the cafeteria and we can watch a movie or something."

Jeff sighed. "I've pictured this night in my head like a thousand times. It was supposed to be perfect. We'd go out to dinner, I'd make you laugh with my super hilarious jokes, we'd come back to our dorm, holding hands, you'd softly kiss me on the lips and tell me you loved me and then fast forward to five or six years and we're married and oh God I'm saying all this out loud…" Jeff said, embarrassed. He was so tired and out of it because of his cold he hadn't even realized that he was speaking until he heard Nick chuckling beside him.

Nick laid down next to Jeff, took his hand, and gently kissed his lips. "I'm not laughing at your 'super hilarious jokes' and I don't have a time machine to fast forward six years but I do love you and I am sorry you didn't get your perfect first date."

Jeff shrugged a little. "At least I got a perfect first kiss."

Nick smiled. "Really because I probably just got the flu."

"Sorry…" Jeff said, feeling guilty.

"Don't be." Nick said, kissing Jeff again.


	50. Chapter 50

**PROMPT: Niff movie night?**

* * *

"Nicky! Nicky hurry up! It's starting!" Jeff whined a little as he sat on the couch, bouncing up and down a little in anticipation for the movie to start.

It was a Friday night at Dalton which meant only one thing for Nick and Jeff; movie night. Every Friday since their freshman year the two sat down on the beat down couch in their dorm and watched movie after movie until they both fell asleep. It was a tradition that the two only missed once in the last three years due to Jeff's appendix bursting.

"Jeff, you realize you can just hit pause, right? Besides, I'm right here and it's just the previews…" Nick said, sitting down next to Jeff and placing a bowl of popcorn on the table across from them.

"That's the best part though! How else will you know which movies you want to go see!" Jeff exclaimed, wiggling himself closer to Nick.

Nick wrapped his arms around Jeff's waist and chuckled. "Jeff, this movie came out in 1994…and the previews for 'The Lion King' DVD are all other old Disney movies like 'The Little Mermaid' and 'The Jungle Book'. I think it'd be alright if I missed those."

Jeff took a deep breath, inhaling Nick's scent. "Doesn't matter, it's still the best part of the movie."

Nick laughed lightly. "You're only saying that because we never watch the rest of the movie."

"And who's fault is that? _I'm_ not the one who gets overly horny during movies." Jeff said, looking up at Nick and poking his tongue out.

Nick smiled and kissed Jeff. "It's not my fault you have such kissable lips, and I don't get overly horny." He said, resting his forehead on Jeff's. "I get the normal, correct amount so quit complaining."

Jeff laughed and kissed Nick softly on the lips. "Who said I was complaining?"

The movie began and Jeff pulled apart from Nick. "It's starting!" He said, eager to watch his favourite Disney movie. The two always started with the same Disney movie then they would watch the original Dracula movie because Nick loved classic movies, and finally they would watch 'Children of the Korn', the only movie to ever scare Jeff enough that he would refuse to sleep alone. It was their tradition and they refused to break, no matter how many times they saw the movie.

The next hour in a half the two sat in silence, cuddling, eating popcorn off of Jeff who _always_ managed to spill it everywhere, and kissing every few minutes. As usual, they were so busy kissing each other they hadn't even noticed the movie ended.

"Oh, hey, it's over." Jeff said, pointing to the screen.

"Yeah…" Nick said, going back to kissing Jeff's neck. Jeff moaned a little when Nick bit down lightly on Jeff's collar bone. "Do you want to watch the next movie?" Nick asked, momentarily stopping what he was doing.

Jeff shook his head. "Just keep doing what you're doing." Jeff said, starting to moan again.

Nick smirked. "And I'm the overly horny one…" Nick mumbled while his lips were still attached to Jeff's body.


	51. Chapter 51

**PROMPT: Nick spanks Sammy, Jeff freaks out makes Nick sleep on the couch.**

* * *

Nick grabbed his hair as he stared down at his four year old son. In the forty-five seconds he had left Sammy alone Sammy managed to break six plates, all of which were on the highest self of their cupboard, spilled the dinner that Nick spent two hours making on the floor, and had taco sauce all over his face. Nick didn't even know how the child managed to do it, Sammy couldn't reach the shelves yet and Nick didn't even know they had taco sauce! Nick frowned. "Sammy…how did you-no. Bad. Sammy, that was bad."

"Oh well." Sammy said, simply.

Nick bit his lip in annoyance before sighing loudly. "Sammy, you know I need to punish you now, right?"

"No."

"Yes I do. I don't want to but I have to." Nick said, walking over to Sammy. Sammy quickly bolted from his chair and ran out of the room, leaving a trail of sauce on the carpet as he did everything in his power to break everything in the room.

"Sammy!" Nick yelled, exasperated. He ran out of the kitchen and started to chase his son down the hall. He scooped Sammy up and carried him to a chair where he sat Sammy stomach down on his lap. Nick bit his lip again and gave Sammy a guilty look. He didn't _want_ to spank Sammy but he needed to do something. If he didn't, Sammy wouldn't learn anything. "I'm sorry." He mumbled before connected his hand to Sammy's behind.

The second Nick's hand touched Sammy the young boy burst into tears, screaming, and frantically trying to escape, making Nick feel worse about what he was doing. Nick's hand was about to go down a second time but he was cut off but a loud gasp.

Jeff was standing in the doorway in complete shock. A second later he had a death stare on Nick and pratically yanked Sammy away from him. "You hurt him." Jeff said in a low voice.

"I spanked him once and he needed to be punished Jeff. It's the only way he'll lear-"

"You _hurt_ him." Jeff repeated, this time much louder. Jeff glared down at Nick and Nick was suddenly beginning to realize why no one ever bullied Jeff in high school for being bisexual. He was terrifying when angry. Without another word Jeff carried Sammy away. Nick could hear the water in the bathtub starting a few minutes later and Nick sat with his head hung.

About half an hour later, around Sammy's bedtime, Jeff came back and threw a pillow at Nick, not saying a word.

Nick frowned, understanding what Jeff meant. "You're making me sleep on the couch for punishing our son? Jeff, I know you're against spanking but we've tried everything else and none of it's worked."

Jeff whirled around, eyes dark with anger. "I don't care. You hurt him. Tomorrow you'll apologize to him, buy him some ice-cream, the good kind and _not_ the gross vegan crap you eat, and then and _only_ then will you be allowed back in the bed." Jeff said, leaving the room. "And clean this mess up." He added before fully leaving.


	52. Chapter 52

(A.N:/ This wasn't a request. Just a little somethin' I came up with. :])

* * *

"Nicky look! Look! He's about to blow out the candle!" Jeff exclaimed as the two watched their six month old blankly stare at the single candle on the cupcake in front of him. "He's gonna to do it any second!" Jeff added as he zoomed in on Sammy's now sleeping body with his video camera. Jeff had a habit of recording everything Sammy did. Nick assumed they had about twenty hours of Sammy eerily staring at nothing.

Nick frowned a little. "Jeff, he's asleep…and why does he have a candle? It isn't his birthday…"

"It's his half birthday." Jeff said as if that's all he needed to say to explain himself.

"Then shouldn't he only have half a candle?" Nick said, smirking a little.

Jeff shot him a glare. "Don't get smart with me mister."

Nick's smirk grew. "Or what? You'll teach me a lesson?" He said, seductively.

Jeff turned bright red and cleared his throat. "N-nicky…I'm recording this…you're ruining my baby's special day with your pervy-ness." Jeff said, huffing a little.

Nick chuckled and blew the candle out. He then carefully picked up his sleeping son. "Well I think Sammy wants to spend his special day asleep. I'm putting him in his crib to rest."

"Wait up, I want to get some footage of him sleeping."


	53. Chapter 53

**PROMPT: Can you do one of Jeff walking in on Nick during his "personal time"**

*smut warning*

* * *

Nick made his way into his room quickly, knowing Jeff was in class for another half an hour. That meant Nick got the room to himself and could do whatever he wanted; and what he wanted right now was to imagine his roommate slowly stripping for him as Nick touched himself. It was what he usually did on Friday afternoon.

Nick quickly removed all of his clothes and jumped down on his bed, his cock already half hard. Nick grabbed a bottle of lube from his nightstand and lathered up. He quickly went to work, stroking himself as he imagined Jeff's hand on his member.

Oh how Nick wished that Jeff liked him back, or even knew Nick had feelings for the blond. But Nick was too shy and scared to say anything and Jeff was too oblivious to notice. "J-jeff…" Nick moaned as he stroked himself.

"Nick." Jeff squeaked out, awkwardly as he walked in the room, looking at the floor and blushing madly.

"J-jeff! I didn't-I uh…" Nick said, quickly covering himself up with a pillow.

Jeff slowly walked over towards Nick and stared down at Nick, still blushing a little. "I didn't know you liked me like that…" Jeff said.

"I uh…I'm sorry…" Nick said, looking up at Jeff with sad eyes.

"Don't be." Jeff said, leaning over and kissing Nick roughly on the lips, tugging on Nick's bottom lip as he pulled away. "God, I've pictured doing this a thousand times." Jeff mumbled as he removed the pillow and gripped his hand around Nick's cock, making the brunet gasp.

Jeff slowly stroked Nick's cock, running his thumb against the slit as he reached the top, causing Nick to let out a low moan. A little pre-cum was starting to drip out of Nick's slit and Jeff rubbed it away with his fingers.

Jeff's mouth pulled away from Nick's lips and slowly outlined his jaw, leaving little bite marks along the way. Jeff moved his lips down Nick's neck and past his collar bone to his chest, lightly biting down on one of Nick's nipples. Nick's hips jerked up suddenly and Jeff smirked a little, knowing what Nick wanted. Jeff moved his mouth onto Nick's cock and began making circular patterns on Nick's head with his tongue. Jeff slowly took Nick's entire length in until his head hit the back of Jeff's throat. Jeff hummed a little and started to pull away and Nick's hips jerked forward again. Jeff, a little surprised by the sudden jerking, took it in stride and pulled the rest of Nick's cock back in, hollowing out the inside of his cheeks.

"Ah-Jeff!" Nick yelled, "I-I'm not gonna last m-much longer!" Nick could feel the heat in the bottom of his stomach, he wasn't going to last another minute the way Jeff was going.

Jeff began humming again as he slowly pulled away, licking Nick's head before pulling away completely, making a popping sound as he did so. Jeff quickly took Nick's cock back in his mouth, his teeth barley scraping along the way, just enough to drive Nick over the edge. Nick jerked his hips up one last time before cumming in Jeff's mouth. Jeff swallowed Nick's cum and pulled away, licking his lips and laying down on his stomach next to Nick who was on his back. The two panted and locked eyes, Jeff gave Nick a lazy smile and Nick blushed a little.

"What?" Jeff asked, a little confused.

"I-it's just…I've wanted this for so long…"

Jeff smiled a little and kissed Nick on the cheek. "Me too. So, round two? You can do me this time." Jeff said, smirking a little.


	54. Chapter 54

**PROMPT: Nick thinks Jeff is cheating on him with a girl because he keeps finding girl clothing around Jeff's room. Half way through the fight Jeff finally breaks down and admits to Nick that he's transgender and wears female clothes when he's not with Nick. Nick accepts him and they go on their first date as Nick and Jenn.**

(A.N:/ Ah! I love this idea! Just sdwr5tw5ywqa everything about this idea! But, before I start this I've never written for a transgendered character before…I've only done cross dresser so I'll try my best but it might not be all that good. But I hope I do it justice. This is actually kind of ironic because right now I'm watching The Christine Jorgensen Story…I also know this doesn't really count as crossdressing!Jeff but I'm putting it in the tag because it's the one that makes the most sense to put it in…Anyway, hope you enjoy.)

* * *

"Hey Nicky." Jeff said, answering his phone.

"Hey Jeff, I'm here." Nick said, standing outside of Jeff's house.

Jeff chuckled. "Dude, just come in. You practically live here. I'm about to hop in the shower really quickly though, alright? So just wait up in my room." Jeff said and Nick could hear the water starting to run in the background.

"Alright, see ya." Nick said, hanging up with phone and walking in Jeff's house. He walked into Jeff's room, as usual, and sat on his bed, looking around the messy room. Nick sighed a little at how messy his boyfriend was and got up to tidy up a little. Nick began picking up Jeff's dirty clothes from his floor but quickly stopped when he picked up a pink bra. "What the…" Nick mumbled to himself before it finally hit him what was going on. Jeff had a bra in his room. A _bra_ in _his_ room. Nick's eyes widened and he threw the bra back on the floor, throwing the clothes he had picked up on top of it. The water in the other room turned off and Nick quickly ran back over to the bed.

A few minutes later Jeff came out of the bathroom wearing only shorts and a towel hung around his neck. He smiled brightly at Nick. "Hey Nicky." Jeff said, leaning over to kiss his boyfriend. Nick didn't kiss him back and Jeff pulled away with a confused look on his face. "Are you alright?" Jeff asked, frowning a little.

"I'm fine." Nick said, shortly.

"Is my breath bad or something?" Jeff asked, putting his hand to his face and breathing out to try and smell his own breath. Jeff sat down next to Nick and frowned a little, trying his best to read Nick's facial expression.

"I…I have to go." Nick said, getting up.

Jeff quickly grabbed his hand. "Wait, what's wrong? You're starting to freak me out."

"I'm fine. I just need to leave." Nick said, pulling away from Jeff and quickly leaving the room.

When Nick got home he noticed that he had twenty texts from Jeff and a voicemail. He sighed a little as he listened to it.

"Hey Nick, it's Jeff…but you know that. I uh…Look, you just ran out of my house and you looked upset. Like _really_ upset and I'm worried about you. Are you alright? If you don't want to talk about it then that's fine, I'm not going to push you or anything but if you do you can call me and I'll drop everything to talk…I uh…if I did something I'm really sorry. Just…I…I don't know, I'm just worried about you. If anything, please just tell me you're still alive, you turned out of my driveway so fast I thought you were gonna flip your car…I love you Nicky."

Nick sighed loudly when he finished the voicemail. Right now he wanted nothing more than to be alone with his thoughts. Nick knew Jeff, he was _not_ going to leave him be. Nick's phone began ringing again and Nick threw his phone across the room onto a chair and flopped down, face first, on his bed. His phone quit buzzing for a few moments but soon began again. It quit again then buzzed again a few more times. Nick was trying to make sense of why Jeff would have a bra in his room and then it dawned on him. Jeff had a sister.

Nick heard knocking on his front door. Nick got up and ran to the door before his mom could get to it. He went outside and looked up at Jeff who had a worried look on his face.

"You weren't answering your phone…I was worried." Jeff said, kicking at the ground lightly.

"I know, sorry. I'm fine, promise. I just felt sick suddenly and thought barfing in front of you would make the sexiness of our relationship go away." Nick lied.

Jeff let out a huge sigh of relief. "Oh, thank God! I was seriously worried about you! So you're better now, right?"

Nick smiled brightly at Jeff and nodded. "Yeah, I'm fine. I'm really sorry about before."

"Then you wanna come back to my place?" Jeff asked. "My parents are gone for the weekend." He said, smirking a little.

Nick smiled a little. "Yeah, alright." He said, taking Jeff's hand and leading him towards Jeff's car.

About twenty minutes later the two were laying on Jeff's bed, Jeff on top, making out. Jeff moved his lips from Nick's lips to his neck, lightly biting down.

Nick moved his head back to give Jeff more space and that was when he saw it. On Jeff's nightstand there was glittery makeup and women's underwear. The kind that slutty girls wore; the kind that Jeff's sister would _never_ wear.

"Wait, stop." Nick said, wiggling around to get away from Jeff.

"What?" Jeff asked, confused.

"Are you cheating on me?" Nick asked, bluntly.

Jeff gasped a little. "What?" Jeff said, jumping off his bed. Nick got up as well. "Nicky I would nev-"

"Then why do you have a bunch of girl things around your room? Like these!" Nick asked, grabbing the black frilly panties from Jeff's nightstand and throwing them at Jeff.

Jeff bit his lip. "Nick I…I'm not cheating on you. I…"

"You what? Cheating on me with some slutty girl! I thought you loved me Jeff I-"

"I do love you!" Jeff yelled.

"Then why would you cheat on me with some girl who wears slutty underwear and whorish makeup! A _girl_ Jeff! I could maybe understand a guy since you're gay but a girl? Seriously? That just makes it worse! Was our entire relationship a lie then? I thought you loved me!" Nick yelled.

"No! Nick I do love you! And I'm not cheating! I…I just can't explain this Nicky…not right now…please I-"

"No!" Nick yelled. "There is no other explanation other then you're cheating on me and obviously don't have the decency to admit it!"

"No Nick, it isn't that, I swear! Just…I can't right now. Please, I'm not cheating on you. I'm in love with you. Please, I'm not ready. I…I love you." Jeff said, in a pleading tone.

Nick began rifling around Jeff's room.

"What are you doing?" Jeff asked, confused.

"Looking for more of your slutty girlfriends clothes!"

"I don't have a girlfriend Nick! And I'm _not_ cheating on you! Please! Just believe me!"

"Don't even try to lie to me Jeff! I caught you! Just give it up!"

"I'm not lying!" Jeff yelled, tears in his eyes.

"Then why the fucking hell do you have these? Huh! If you aren't cheating then who's are they!" Nick yelled.

"They're mine!" Jeff yelled, clasping his mouth shut the second he realized what he was saying. His tears were falling freely now. He hadn't meant to say anything but Nick was yelling and Jeff had always been horrible under pressure.

Nick's eyes widened. "You…_what_?" Nick asked, completely confused.

Jeff took a deep breath and did his best to calm himself. "I…they're mine. The clothes are mine…I…Nick, I'm…I uh…I'm not gay Nick…I like guys, don't get me wrong, and I love you, it's just…it's complicated."

Nick wrapped his arms around Jeff and let the blond cry on his shoulders, still confused but completely sure Jeff wasn't cheating on him. "Jeff, I-I'm so sorry. I…You shouldn't have had to tell me. Not like this. I shouldn't have pushed you, I'm so sorry. I'm so freakin' sorry Jeff." Nick said, feeling absolutely horrible. "I get it, you love me as a friend and you dated me because you felt bad…You're straight…" Nick said, his heart sinking.

"N-no! Nicky, I do love you! I'm _in_ love with you! I am straight though…it's just…Nick, I'm a girl." Jeff said, actually feeling a little better just by telling Nick. He had wanted to tell Nick for months but he just wasn't ready to. Jeff was afraid Nick would freak out and want to break break up, or worse, never want to speak again.

Nick pulled apart and looked at Jeff, confused. "Jeff…you're a boy…you have a penis. I've seen it, many times…" Nick said, awkwardly.

Jeff shook his head and bit his lip. "You…I didn't want to tell you because you wouldn't understand…"

"Then explain…Please?" Nick asked.

"I was born with a guys body but I'm not. I'm a girl…I think of myself as a girl. It's how I identify myself…I just…have the wrong body. It's hard to explain but I uh…I wear dresses, and wigs, and other girl things when we're not together. My therapist says I'm a girl trapped in the wrong body. And I know you have a lot of questions so go ahead and ask but please, please don't hate me because of this…I was afraid to tell you because you're gay and I…if I told you, you wouldn't want to be my boyfriend…I'm sorry, it was selfish…and I was…afraid. I was _really_ afraid…aside from my therapist and parents, no one else knows."

There was a long silence between the two before Nick finally spoke. "What's your name?" Nick asked, quietly.

"What?"

"Your name. Jeff isn't a girl name. What's your name?"

"Jenn…" Jeff said, awkwardly.

Nick instantly burst into laughter and Jeff looked at Nick, completely shocked and a little frightened that his possibly ex-boyfriend was having a mental breakdown at the news.

Nick held his hands up. "Sorry, sorry, I know this is a horrible time to laugh. It's just…Jenn? You changed two letters! Alright, sorry, sorry, I know I shouldn't laugh. I know this is serious. But Jeff, I…Thank you for telling me. I know you didn't want to today but…just thank you. I…I love you, Jeff. Nothing is going to change that. I wouldn't care if you were an axe wielding serial killer! Okay yeah, that was a bad example. My point is, I love you and if you're a girl then that's alright. As long as you're happy and healthy, I don't care what you are."

"S-so you don't mind?" Jeff asked, shocked.

Nick smiled and kissed Jeff's cheek. "Of course I don't." He shrugged a little. "If anything I think my dad will be really happy. He's always wanted me to date a girl." Nick said.

Jeff chuckled a little. "'m telling you my biggest secret and you're making light of it!"

Nick shrugged. "You know me…But, honestly, I really am happy you told me…I love you Jeff and I know we have a _lot_ to talk about still but just know that I'll support you no matter what. Whether you get surgery or whatever or not…I'm not really sure of the whole process…but I'll support and love you no matter what. Promise."

Jeff started crying again. "Sorry, I'm just really relieved."

"How…uh…how long have you known? If that's alright for me to ask…"

"I guess I've always kind of known…but I didn't really fully realize it until about five months ago. I've been going to therapy about it and I do plan on having gender reassignment surgery, though I'm not sure when. There are a lot of things I have to do before I even can…but I do want it. It's…it's really fucking horrible waking up everyday in the wrong body…Are you sure you're alright with all this Nick? I mean, for one thing this is a lot to take in and…you're gay."

"Honestly, I've never had a crush on another guy before. Just you, and I've never liked any girls before so when I realized I was in love with you I just assumed I was gay…I honestly don't know what I am…but if you're a girl I guess that would make me straight maybe?" Nick said, beginning to confuse himself.

Jeff gave Nick a weak smile. "I think you're just Jeff-sexual."

Nick rolled his eyes. "You're so conceited."

"You love me." Jeff said, chuckling.

"Hey Jeff?"

"Yeah?"

"Can I…uh meet Jenn?" Nick asked, a little awkwardly.

Jeff's eyebrows went up a little. "O-oh…uh yeah, sure! Of course. I need like two, three hours though…I'm still getting used to the whole dressing up stuff…Oh, and Nick?"

"Yeah?"

Jeff frowned. "Thanks for calling my underwear slutty." He said, sarcastically.

Nick rolled his eyes. "Whatever. Just hurry up…I kinda really wanna see if my girlfriend is hot or not…"

Jeff gasped a little. "Nick!"

"I'm kidding! You'd be beautiful in anything! Whether it's a dress or a giant sack. Now, go!"

"Fine, fine." Jeff said. "All my stuff is in the bathroom so…And no, you can't watch so don't even bother asking." Jeff said, going towards the bathroom.

About two in a half hours later Jeff walked out of the bathroom and Nick gasped. "Holy shit." Nick said, wide eyed.

Jenn frowned, feeling self-conscious. "It isn't _that_ bad…is it?"

"What? No! You look really hot." Nick said, looking Jenn up and down.

Jenn had on a blond, slightly wavy wig that almost reached her shoulders. She wore a tight, short, red dress that showed off her long legs and hip pads that she wore to make herslef look more feminine. The dress was strapless and showed off Jenn's fake breasts. She wore six inch heels that were black and matched the small purse she was carrying. Her makeup was subtle and looked almost natural.

Nick laughed. "Of course you would choose to have giant boobs!"

Jenn chuckled. "Damn straight! Having boobs is awesome and aren't you the one who always says go big or go home?"

Nick rolled his eyes playfully. "Yeah yeah, whatever…you know you look like a girl…a really tall girl. Take the heels off. You're already taller than me…"

Jenn kicked off her shoes and put on a pair of black flats. "Better?"

Nick nodded. "Much…So…have you ever gone out like that? As Jeff?"

"I have, yes. So far it's only been to places I knew no one would recognize me at…and I've gone to a few therapy sessions as Jenn."

"So you wanna grab lunch at Breadstix?" Nick asked, casually.

Jenn's eyes widened. "W-what! No, Nicky we know people there. I…I'm not really a hundred percent comfortable with all this…It's still really new to me and right now I don't want anyone else knowing…Maybe someone else?"

Nick smiled. "Sure, we can go somewhere else. I don't care, I just want to go grab some lunch with my girlfriend."

Jenn smiled and kissed Nick lightly on the lips. "I love you."

"I love you too."

* * *

(A.N:/ Holy shit, I didn't think this would end up this long…Anyway, hope you guys enjoyed! It was really interesting to write. Thanks for reading!)


	55. Chapter 55

**PROMPT: Seb is flirting w/ Jeff and Nick gets jealous!**

* * *

Jeff was standing by himself, leaning against the council's table, quickly trying to finish his history homework that he should have done the night before. Jeff didn't even notice Sebastian making his way over to him. Jeff did, however, notice Sebastian's hands squeezing his ass. Jeff jumped a little and straightened up before turning around to face Sebastian. "Oh, hi Seb." Jeff said, smiling a little. Jeff was the kind of person who was completely oblivious when someone was flirting unless the person was trying to have sex with them. The only reason why he found out Nick liked him was when Nick kissed Jeff and told him he was in love with Jeff.

Sebastian smirked. "So Jeff, what's it going to take for me to get your legs over my shoulders?"

Jeff's eyebrows went up a little. "Oh wow, uh-I'm flattered and all but I'm with Nicky and I'm very happy…"

"Doesn't bother me if it doesn't bother you."

"What if it bothers me?" Nick growled, walking over and shoving Sebastian away from Jeff.

Sebastian's smirk fell. "Then it's a good thing I wasn't speaking to you."

Nick glared at Sebastian and grabbed Jeff by the hand, leading him out of the rehearsal room."He didn't mean any harm Nicky." Nick didn't reply. "Nicky, where are we going?" Jeff asked, confused.

"Our dorm." Nick replied shortly. He practically ripped their door open and dragged Jeff into the room.

"Why?"

"I need to teach everyone that you're mine." Nick said, shoving Jeff onto the bed, already starting to remove his clothes.

Jeff smiled seductively. "Well I might need a few private lessons myself."


	56. Chapter 56

I wrote this for Niff day (3/6)

* * *

"Nicky!" Jeff yelled, jumping on top of a sleeping Nick. "Wake up!" Jeff exclaimed, rolling around on the bed.

Nick gave Jeff a sleepy glare. "What?" He said, in a low and tired voice.

Jeff gave Nick a large, cheeky grin. "Guess what day it is!"

"Jeff…it's late. Let me sleep, I'll pay attention to you tomorrow." Nick said, trying to fall back asleep.

"Nicky, it's midnight." Jeff said, poking Nick in the cheek.

Nick chuckled a little before looking back up at Jeff. "Ah, then I guess I can forgive you for waking me up then." Nick said, propping himself up on his elbows.

"Happy anniversary Nicky." Jeff said, leaning down and kissing Nick.

Nick smiled as Jeff pulled away. "Happy Anniversary Jeff."


	57. Chapter 57

(A.N:/ So this was requested by catoxpeetalove on . **Prompt:** **Niff and klaine finds out Sammy and rory are dating?**)

*I love this idea.*

* * *

Kurt, Blaine, Nick, and Jeff all sat across from their children, staring at them intently. Sammy and Rory had called a double family meeting but wouldn't tell their fathers what it was about.

Blaine nodded. "Well, let the Hummle-Anderson Sterling-Duval meeting commence…Wow we need to work on that name."

"So," Kurt started, a little confused. "Why are we all here? We don't plan for vacation until next month."

"And we decided on California four months ago…" Nick added.

Sammy and Rory looked at each other for a moment before Sammy nodded. "Uh right. Um…no, this isn't about vacation…It's uh…" Sammy looked at Rory for help but Rory just shook his head. He was at a loss for words. Sammy understood the look and continued talking. "Well, I uh…well I don't know about Rory but dad, pa, we've talked a little about this subject, dad especially you…"

Jeff gave Sammy a confused look for a few moments but then his eyes lit up. "Oh!" He exclaimed, clapping his hands together once.

"Yeah…" Sammy said, awkwardly.

"Okay, you're going to have to explain a little better." Blaine said.

"Yeah, we aren't psychic like Jeff apparently is." Nick added, giving his husband a strange look when he saw Jeff smiling like a complete idiot. Nick had to admit, he felt a little jealous of Jeff and Sammy's ability to have a conversation without even having to talk. Nick always just assumed it was because of how similar Jeff and Sammy were.

"Uh no, we haven't really spoken about this…" Rory added, finally finding his voice. "I don't think I've ever said anything about it…" He said, awkwardly as he stared at his feet.

Kurt gave Rory a reassuring smile, even though the Irish boy couldn't see it. "Whatever it is, I'm sure it's fine."

"Yeah, we aren't going to stop loving you or anything." Blaine added.

Rory nodded. He opened his mouth to say something but couldn't. He looked at Sammy who then looked at Jeff.

Jeff nodded. "Rory's gay." He said, matter-o-factly.

"What! No he isn't! He dated Santana's daughter last year Jeff." Kurt said.

"I uh…didn't know I liked boys then, dad." Rory said, awkwardly.

Sammy frowned a little and put his hand on top of Rory's and the three fathers that didn't already know gasped a little.

"Sammy, you too?" Nick asked, a little shocked.

Jeff looked at his husband in disbelief. "Seriously Nicky? You didn't know?"

"You did?" Nick asked.

Jeff nodded. "For like three months now. I didn't know you didn't know…"

"Honestly, I didn't know you didn't know that part either…" Sammy said, rubbing the back of his neck. "Sorry, pa."

"Wait, so how long did you know these two were together?" Nick asked Jeff.

Jeff shrugged. "Well I assumed the last few weeks but it wasn't confirmed until Sammy gave me that look."

"Damn wordless conversations. Keeping me out of the loop." Nick grumbled under his breath. "I deserve to know these things too." He whined a little.

"So, how long have you two been together?" Kurt asked.

"Two weeks." Rory said, a little more confident now. "I…I'm sorry I didn't tell you before, it's just…we wanted to tell everyone all at once. We thought it would be easier."

Blaine smiled. "Well, I'm just glad you're happy and not on drugs…"

"Drugs?" Jeff asked, confused.

Blaine nodded. "The last month or so Rory's been acting different. Kurt and I were worried he was doing drugs…"

It was quite in the room for a few long moments before Jeff spoke up. "Rammy."

"What?" Nick asked, confused.

Jeff nodded. "Rammy. Their ship name. I'm calling it now before Trent has a chance to! Just once I want to name a ship before Trent. He got us and Klaine so it's only fair…oh and Rory?"

"Yes?"

Jeff smiled broadly at him. "If you hurt my baby I'll break your jaw." He said in an eerily kind voice.

"Dad!" Sammy whined. "Don't talk to my boyfriend like that!"

* * *

(A.N:/ haha I loved writing this! It was such a cute idea haha and got to name a ship XD Anyway, hope you guys enjoyed! Thanks for reading) \o/


	58. Chapter 58

**Prompt: Whenever nick is upset he goes to the library to read and jeff goes and comforts him =) please and thnk you**

(A.N:/ Aw, this sounds adorable. Hope you enjoy!)

* * *

"Hey Blaine, have you seen Nick?" Jeff asked, poking his head in Blaine's dorm room.

"Uh, can't say that I have. I saw him about an hour ago, he looked pretty upset." Blaine said, looking up at Jeff from his textbook.

Jeff frowned a little. "Upset? Ah, alright, thanks Blainers. I'll talk to you later. Thanks dude." Jeff said before, running down the hall. He immediately ran to the library; the one place Nick always felt safe and comfortable. It was the place that the two had met. They were in the second grade Nick had just transferred to the school and got lost so he ran to the school's library and hid under a table. Jeff's class just so happened to be in the library that day so Jeff coaxed him out from under the table and they had been friends ever since.

A few minutes later Jeff found himself at the entrance of the library. He pushed through the thick oak doors and smiled at the librarian. The librarian smiled and pointed towards the back of the library. "He's over there."

Jeff nodded. "Thanks ma'am." Jeff said before heading back to the horror section. A few minutes later Jeff was sitting on the floor of the library, leaning his head on Nick's shoulder. "You wanna talk about it?"

Nick shook his head. "Not really." He said, annoyed.

Jeff chuckled. "I will never understand how reading about graphic murders makes you feel better." He said, starting to read along with Nick. "Oh, and now the main character is being impaled by a sword…"

Nick remained silent.

"So, you wanna talk about it now?" Jeff asked, poking Nick's side a little.

Nick sighed loudly before looking over at Jeff. "I just…I'm just not having a good day."

Jeff nodded a little, knowing that's the most Nick ever said when he was upset. He always waiting until he calmed down to talk.

"You want me to leave?" Jeff asked, quietly.

"No." Nick said, resting his head on top of Jeff's.

Jeff smiled a little. "Alright."

* * *

(A.N:/ Hope you enjoyed!)

\o/


	59. Chapter 59

(A.N:/ This was a request.) **Prompt: Sammy curses**

* * *

"Shit." An eighth month old Sammy said, giggling widely.

Nick and Jeff stared at each other, wide eyed. "D-di he just?" Nick asked.

Jeff shook his head quickly. "Speak?"

"For the first time?"

"…Yeah…"

"And was his first word…"

"A curse word?" Jeff said, finishing Nick's sentence.

"Shit." Sammy repeated, giggling again.

"Well fuck Jeff, how did you learn that word?" Nick asked, exasperated.

Jeff frowned at Nick. "Seriously? You taught my baby a bad word."

Nick frowned. "He's my baby too…" He grumbled under his breath.

"Shit!" Sammy said, much louder than the previous two times.

"Sammy, baby, no. That's a bad word." Nick said, picking up his baby carefully.

"Shit." Sammy said, looking more sad now.

Jeff kissed Sammy on the top of his head. "It's alright Sammy. You're cute so you can get away with it."

* * *

(A.N:/ Hope you enjoyed! Thanks for reading!) \o/


	60. Chapter 60

(A.N:/ This was a request from but I can't find it to give credit to the reviewer. -_- Anyway, the prompt was "**Fluffy first time smut**" so. :] Anyway, hope you enjoy the sweet, sweet smut. (That I'm still not good at writing yet but still…) Anyway, enjoy!)

* * *

"You sure about this?" Nick asked, nervously. He looked up at Jeff and Jeff nodded a little.

"Y-yeah. I think it's time." Jeff said, just as nervous as Nick.

"Right." Nick said, kissing Jeff on the lips lightly.

"W-wait." Jeff said, getting up from Nick's bed.

"If you aren't ready we don't have to do this Jeff. I don't want to push you." Nick said, sitting up on his bed and looking at his boyfriend of six months with worry in his eyes.

Jeff shook his head. "No, it's not that it's just…don't laugh okay, but I've always had my first time-our first time planned out in my head…You know, lights off, but the room is lighted by the full moon while your hair flows gently in the wind as you hold me…" Jeff said, blushing wildly while staring at the floor.

Nick chuckled. "You've been reading too many erotic novels…But let's see what we can do." Nick said, opening the curtain and turning the lights off. It was dark but the moonlight lit up the room just enough for the two to see each other. "I don't think I can create wind but I can hold you with my strong, bulging muscles that are dripping with sweat of love and passion." Nick said, trying his best, and failing, not to laugh.

"It isn't funny! I just wanted it to be perfect…" Jeff huffed.

Nick walked over to Jeff and wrapped his arms around Jeff's waist. "I know you do. And it will be." He said, kissing Jeff. "So, are you ready?"

Jeff nodded. "Yeah." He said, taking Nick's hand and leading him back over to the bed. They both sat down and started kissing.

Nick opened his mouth a little more, letting Jeff move his tongue inside Nick's mouth, exploring every inch of the brunet's mouth. They soon parted slightly, panting as they stared into each other's eyes, making sure that the other was honestly ready. When they decided that the other was they proceeded.

Nick fumbled with the button's on Jeff's shirt as Jeff shrugged of his blazer, removing Nick's next. Nick finally got the last of Jeff's buttons undone and he slowly pulled off Jeff's shirt, admiring Jeff's pale torso.

"You're really beautiful, you know." Nick suddenly said, looking up at Jeff.

Jeff blushed a little. "You too." He said, kissing Nick's neck. Jeff began unbuttoning Nick's shirt to give him more room. Once the shirt was unbuttoned Nick shrugged it off and carefully laid down on the bed so that Jeff was on top of his. Jeff swung his leg around Nick and straddled Nick's hips, bending down to kiss Nick's chest. "I love you Nicky." Jeff murmured through light kisses.

"I love you too Jeff." Nick said, moaning a little towards the end. Jeff had moved his lips up to the base of his neck and had begun softly biting down and sucking. Nick could feel his pants tightening by the second and knew he had to get them off soon. He moved his hands from Jeff's waist to undo his pants, sighing in relief when the pressure was gone. Jeff took note of what the other was doing and did the same, fully removing his pants. Jeff shifted off of Nick so Nick could tug off his pants and quickly wiggled around until he was on the bottom and Nick was straddling his hips.

Nick bent down and kissed Jeff, rougher than Jeff had been kissing him. Nick, not willing to wait any longer, brought his fingers to the band of Jeff's boxers. Nick toyed with the band for a few moments before pulling it down, making sure to brush against Jeff's hard cock, making the blond moan. Nick practically ripped his own boxers off as he bent down and kissed Jeff; their cocks brushing up against each other, causing a shiver to go down Jeff's spine.

Nick grabbed a bottle of lube and a condom and slowly put it on, lathering up when he was finished. He looked at Jeff who nodded and Nick put two fingers inside Jeff. Jeff instantly moaned as Nick began moving his fingers in a circular motion, scissoring around every few moments, stretching Jeff out. Nick added a third finger and when he felt Jeff was ready he lined his cock up with Jeff's hole before carefully putting his member inside Jeff. Since neither of them had any experience with sex before Nick wanted to take it slowly and be extra careful so he wouldn't hurt Jeff. "Are you alright?" Nick asked when he heard Jeff hiss in pain.

Jeff nodded, his eyes tightly closed. "I'm f-fine, I'll get used t-to it." He mumbled, finally opening his eyes to look at Nick. Nick smiled a little before slowly pulling out and going in at a different angle. Nick went in and out a few times before pulling completely out and going in at another angle. Jeff jerked his hips up and yelped. "A-ah! Don't stop!" Jeff yelled, clenching the sheets as tightly as possible. Nick smiled a little to himself, proud that he found Jeff's prostate their first time.

Nick's pace slowly got faster until he was thrusting in and out of Jeff at a quick and steady beat. Nick wrapped his fingers around Jeff's cock and began stroking it in the same pattern as he was thrusting. "I-I'm not gonna la-" Was all Nick was able to say before he came. He stroked Jeff a few more times before Jeff came on his stomach and Nick's hand.

Nick, panting heavily, flopped down beside Jeff and the two looked at each other, smiling lazily at each other.

"That was good." Nick said through breaths.

"So good." Jeff mumbled, cuddling into the crook of Nick's neck. Nick wrapped his arms around Jeff and soon the two fell asleep into each other's arms.

* * *

(A.N:/ Yay for smut! Haha I hope that was fluffy enough. To be honest I wasn't really sure how to make it fluffy…I hope this was good enough though! Thanks for reading!)

\o/


	61. Chapter 61

**PROMPT: Nick can read minds and he finds out that Jeff has feelings for him :D **

* * *

When Nick was a small child he realized that he was different then the other boys. He started to notice when he would catch small, random words, fly into his mind. At first he thought nothing of it but he soon realized that it wasn't _his_ voice in his head. It was the people around him, and at first Nick couldn't control it, he would just get a few words from the people around him. After many years of trying to control it, block the voices out, he was finally able to block the voices out when he wanted to. It was a secret that Nick kept his entire life, never telling anyone for fear he would be taken away.

Reading minds was something that Nick hated to do. He felt rude doing it so he never did. It wasn't until he began to notice that Jeff had been acting weird that he even thought about using his ability again.

"Hey Jeff." Nick said as he walked in his shared dorm. "What's up?"

Jeff stiffened awkwardly when Nick entered the room. "Oh, hey." Jeff said, immediately walking to the bathroom, not looking at Nick the entire time.

Nick frowned. Jeff had been acting weird the last month, well weirder then normal. Nick was beginning to worry that there was something wrong with Jeff. "Jeff." Nick said, knocking on the door lightly. "Are you alright?"

"Fine." Jeff called from behind the door.

Nick frowned again. _Jeff, I hate to do this but I'm really worried about you…I just really hope you aren't cutting again…_Nick thought to himself before he started to read Jeff's mind.

_Shit, why does he have to be so cute, and perfect. God, I hate it. I shouldn't like him like that. It isn't right. It's Nick! He's my best friend! I'm just messing everything up by liking him…And now's he's worried about me. He's my best friend! What's wrong with me! I should at the very least tell him that I'm fine, he's probably worried that I'm cutting again and I don't want Nick to worry about me. He's already had to worry about me so many other times…Shit…I shouldn't be in love with my best friend…my _guy_ best friend.  
_

Nick gasped a little. _Jeff likes me!_ Nick thought to himself, starting to blush before finally realizing what he was thinking. _Jeff likes me!_ Nick thought again, this time in a much happier tone. Nick had liked Jeff since the day they met freshman year, he was just too shy to say anything because he thought Jeff was straight.

Nick knocked on the door again. "Jeff! Jeff come out, quick!" Nick yelled.

A moment later Jeff opened the bathroom door and looked at Nick confused. "Wha-" Jeff was cut off by Nick's lips crashing into his. When they separated Jeff looked at Nick with wide eyes. "If this is a joke it isn't funny." Jeff said in a warning tone.

Nick smiled and shook his head. "No you idiot, I like you. I've liked you since the day I met you." Nick said, kissing Jeff again.

Jeff smiled a little. "This is real? You really like me?"

Nick nodded. "I really like you."


	62. Chapter 62

**PROMPT: jeff gets his tongue pierced and nick finds out**

* * *

"Jeff!" Nick yelled, excitedly as he ran up to his boyfriend. They had just come back from winter break and hadn't been able to see each other in over two weeks. Nick hugged Jeff tightly. "I missed you."

"I missed you too Nicky." Jeff said, smiling happily at his boyfriend.

Before either could get another word out their lips were crashing into each other in a desperate attempt to make up for the lost time. Nick's tongue begged for entrance into Jeff's mouth and Jeff opened his mouth a little to allow the brunet some room. Nick's tongue made his way into Jeff's mouth but he quickly pulled it out and then moved away to look at Jeff.  
"Jeff?…" Nick looked at Jeff, confused.

"Yeah?" Jeff asked.

"What's uh…what's that in your mouth?"

Jeff suddenly turned a bright red and looked down at his feet. "Oh, it's uh-you see I got my uh…tongue pierced over break."

Nick tilted his head a little, brows going up a little. "Oh?"

"Uh yeah…"

"Can I see?" Nick asked and Jeff poked his tongue out a little. Nick smiled. "Huh…tongue piercing. Supet hot."

Jeff rolled his eyes playfully at his boyfriend. "Okay _Sebastian_."

"So is it all healed?"

"Uh not completely."

Nick frowned. "Oh. Well, I can't promise that I'll be gentle until it is."

Jeff smirked, kissing Nick. "Wouldn't want you to."


	63. Chapter 63

**PROMPT: Niff has a girl and they have to take her to get pads for the first time**

* * *

"Abbi! Abbi, they're over here! The pads are over here!" Jeff yelled loud enough for the better part of the entire store to hear.

"Dad!" Abbi hissed while Nick snickered in the background. She shot around and glared at Nick. "Not you too!"

"Sorry, sorry!" Nick said, putting his arms up in surrender.

"Can we just grab a pack and run? Please?" Abbi pleaded.

Jeff frowned as he intensely stared at the pads, trying to decide which one would be the best. After a few long moments Jeff looked at his husband and daughter. "Which one do we get?…I've never had to buy these before." Jeff said, picking up a random pack of heavy flow pads. "Abi, do you need heavy flow pads? Are you bleeding a lot?" Jeff said, in his usual loud voice.

"Dad! Just-_Ah_!" Abbi yelled, tugging at her hair.

"What about tampons?" Nick suggested, holding up a small box of tampons.

"How do you even work those?" Jeff asked, examining them.

"You put them…uh, inside the…you know…" Nick said, growing a little flustered.

Jeff's eyes widened and he threw the box away from him. "No! I'm not letting her stick things inside her! That's gross!" Jeff exclaimed.

Abbi sighed loudly and grabbed a random bag of pads. "We're done here." Abbi said, storming off with a bag of assorted pads.

Jeff looked at Nick, confused. "What's her problem?"

Nick shrugged a little. "hormones?"


	64. Chapter 64

(A.N:/ This is part two of my **mermaid!jeff** fic (part one is chapter 44) I got a lot of people asking me to continue it. Just an fyi this **IS** the final chapter. I can't have anymore stories that are multi-chapter to work on. Also, my tumblr page (glee-fanfiction . tumblr . com) has info on my giveaway (how many followers I'm away from, etc...) and also updates everyday and before I do on this site. Anyway, enjoy!)

* * *

The next month went by quickly for Nick and Jeff. After breakfast Nick told his mother about Jeff, who freaked out but eventually decided it would be best to just keep Jeff around. After all Jeff had no where else to go and Nick seemed to be enjoying the company.

Nick's alarm went off and he jolted up, turning it off and running towards the ocean. Every day for the past month Nick ran to the ocean to collect sand and shells for Jeff to feel more 'at home'. Jeff never complained about being homesick but Nick figured Jeff had to miss some things about his past life. About an hour later Nick came back to his house carrying a bucket of sand and four large shells. He opened up the gate and went inside, walking straight towards the pool. "Hey Jeff." Nick said, smiling brightly.

Jeff yawned and gave Nick a weak, tired, smile back. "Mornin'." Jeff mumbled. "So, pancakes…" Jeff said, looking around to see if Nick had brought him some.

Nick chuckled before kicking his foot in the water and splashing Jeff. "Will be ready when mom get's up and makes them. Don't worry, I won't forget to feed you. I never do."

Jeff frowned a little. "You act like I'm a pet." Jeff said, splashing Nick back. Over the last month Jeff had slowly learned to speak like Nick, instead of his odd, broken English that he learned in school. He wasn't perfect but he was getting there.

"Dude, gross! You pee in that water!…Wait…you _do_ pee, right?" Nick asked, suddenly confused. He had never bothered to even think about whether or not Jeff urinated, or even _could_ for the matter.

Jeff cocked his head, confused. "Pee? What is that?…"

"It's uh…okay, you know when you drink a lot of water or something, right? Okay, yeah…uh…well you have to…I don't know, let it leave you? Wow I made no sense. Okay, let me try this again…Okay, yeah. So when you drink a lot of liquid your bladder-wait, do you _have_ a bladder? Of course you do, that's just stupid…Anyway, your bladder get's full and you have to…get rid of what's in it…"

Jeff's brows raised slightly, giggling a little at Nick's awkwardness before stopping when Nick glared at him. "It's hard to explain but I do…_pee_ but it's different. My body cleanses the water and destroys all waste inside of me before the clean water exits me. And no, before you ask, _don't_ ask where it comes out. That's rude…and you really don't want to know…and also, before you ask, no, I don't want to know where it comes out of for you. We're friends and I don't want you to ruin that with your talk of your weird wiggly parts and walkers."

Nick laughed. "Wiggly parts?"

Jeff nodded before gesturing to Nick's crotch. "Wiggly parts. I assume they are not to be discussed because you clothe them."

Nick laughed harder because he suddenly realized that Jeff was technically naked. Nick just never really thought of Jeff as nude because of the tail. "Dude, it's called a penis. And uh, yeah, I guess it isn't really something we should talk about…"

"What's it do?" Jeff asked, curiously.

Nick blushed a little. "Uh…long story short, remember when we first met and I touched your tail?…" Nick paused for a moment to see Jeff blushing madly. Since Nick accidentally touched Jeff's tail the wrong way he hadn't tried to touch it again. Jeff nodded and Nick continued. "Right. Well uh, it's kinda the same thing…or whatever, yeah, so wiggly parts are not to be discussed by us. Moving on." Nick said, quickly.

Jeff nodded a little. "Alright…so…those pancakes…"

"Jeff!" Nick said, shooting his arms up. "Ugh, just, I don't know, play with your sand or something."

Jeff chuckled. "Sorry for loving your moms food…"

Nick laughed and sat down on the edge of his pool, dipping his feet in the water. "Hey Jeff?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you ever get bored just sitting in that pool all day? I mean, you're used to the entire ocean…" Nick asked.

Jeff's brows lifted slightly and Jeff looked down sadly. "It doesn't matter, I am not allowed back in my colony. They all assume I'm dead by now anyway." He said, sadly. Jeff missed his friends and family but tried to never say anything to Nick because Jeff knew he couldn't go back.

Nick frowned a little. "Aren't there other colonies or something?" Nick asked. He didn't want Jeff to leave but Nick knew that Jeff had to be miserable in a small pool when he was used to being in the ocean.

"There are…" Jeff said.

"Then maybe you should go?" Nick said, not noticing the sad look on Jeff's face.

"Oh…Would you like me to?" Jeff asked.

"No, I uh…I mean, you have to be lonely…"

"I have you."

"Oh." Nick said, blushing a little.

"Yeah." Jeff said, awkwardly. "Do you want to swim?" Jeff asked, changing the subject.

Nick shrugged a little. "Yeah, sure." He said, getting up. "Just let me go change."

Jeff scoffed. "You people and your suits for swimming. It's wasteful."

Nick chuckled. "You jut wanna see me naked." He teased and Jeff blushed.

"No!" Jeff said a little too quickly.

Nick blushed and walked off quickly. "I'll be right back."

A few minutes later Nick came back out wearing swim trunks and got into the pool, swimming up next to Jeff.

Jeff gave him a cheeky grin. "The water's nice, isn't it?"

"Not like you know any better though…" Nick said and Jeff shrugged a little.

"Whatever, I like the water."

"Well I'm glad you do because otherwise that would suck." Nick said, jokingly.

"Nick?"

"Yeah?"

Jeff paused for a moment, biting his lip. "Do you _want_ me to leave? I don't want to overstay my welcome."

"No! Jeff, I said you could stay here forever if you want! I don't want you to go! I mean, if you want to…" Nick said, quickly. "I don't want you to go…"

"I don't want to go…" Jeff said, looking up at Nicky, shyly. The two looked at each other awkwardly for a moment, staring at each other's lips, slowly inching closer until their lips were almost brushing. Jeff started to lean in to close the tiny gap but quickly jerked away when he heard Nick's mom's voice.

"Breakfast is ready!" She called from the deck, not seeing the two.

Nick and Jeff looked at each other for a moment before laughing awkwardly. "Uh, I'll go get you your breakfast…" Nick said, swimming towards the edge of the pool and climbing out.

Jeff watched Nick go back inside the house and sighed loudly. For the first time in his life Jeff wished that he had legs so he could go after Nick. "I love you." He mumbled under his breath.


	65. Chapter 65

**Prompt: Jeff dresses Sammy for first day of kindergarden.**

* * *

Jeff sniffled a little as he wiped away a few stray tears. "Sammy, you look very handsome." Jeff said as he pulled out his camera to take a picture of Sammy. Sammy made a pose and giggled like crazy.

"I look good." Sammy stated.

Jeff smiled. "Yes you do sweetie." Jeff said, kissing the top of Sammy's head. "Now come on, let's go show your papa your cool new threads." Jeff took Sammy's hand and the two walked out of Sammy's bedroom.

The moment they walked into the living room where Nick was reading. "Papa!" Sammy said, smiling brightly as he ran over to his father.

Nick put down his newspaper and looked at Sammy, instantly laughing. "Jeff! What did you do!"

"He looks great!" Jeff said.

"Jeff, sweetie, _look_ at him. He looks just like Blaine!" Nick said, motioning to Sammy. Sammy had a bright red bow-tie, with pants to match, with an egg white button-up shirt that was under a dark grey cardigan.

"He looks great and his hair isn't gelled down…but Blaine did send these clothes over for him…" Jeff said, laughing a little.

Nick laughed. "I wonder if Kurt and Blaine know they have their own child to dress…"

"Probably not." Jeff said, shrugging.

Nick chuckled and ruffled Sammy's hair a little. "He does look good though."

"I look _great_." Sammy corrected, striking another pose.

"He get's that from you." Nick said.


	66. Chapter 66

**Prompt: Nick is very artsy and is painting a portrait of Jeff. Jeff is live modeling for it but can't sit still.**

* * *

"Jeff, sit still!" Nick said for what had to have been the tenth time in the last half hour. He put his brush down and gave Jeff a stern look.

Jeff frowned apologetically. "Sorry, sorry! It's just this is _really_ boring!" Jeff whined. "It's hard to just stand here and do nothing but look pretty. I don't see why we couldn't do the pose I wanted to!"

Nick sighed. "First of all Jeff, there was _no way_ I was going to paint you laying on the couch naked. Just because you wanted to feel like Rose from Titantic doesn't mean it would've turned out that way! _And_ this is for my class. There's no way in Hell I'm letting my students see you naked! Especially since one of them is Sebastian!" Nick said, narrowing his eyes a little. The last six months Nick had begun teaching an art class. It was something that he decided to do if he ever had a painting put in a professional gallery.

Jeff sighed, dramatically. "I still don't see why I have to wear _this_!" He said, pointing down to a pair of shorts, a grey shirt, and a blue plaid button-up.

Nick looked at Jeff, confused. "What do you mean, Jeff? You look great like always…and besides, you picked out the outfit yourself…"

Jeff sighed again, acting as if Nick was completely missing the point. "Well duh, I _always_ look great. I meant the clothes part in general…"

"I'm not painting you naked for my class!" Nick yelled.

"What about when you're done with this one? Can't you paint one just for us?" Jeff asked, eyebrows wiggling around like crazy. "We could put it in the bedroom." He added.

Nick chuckled. "You mean we could put in on the ceiling so you could stare at yourself naked when we're having sex…Jeff, that's almost cheating." Nick said, jokingly. "Though that _would_ be a nice image to stare at before I fall asleep every night…"

"Pervert!" Jeff giggled, throwing an accent pillow at Nick.

Nick caught the pillow and laughed. "Hey! It was your idea!" He said, chuckling. "Now, sit still so I can finish this painting! We can talk about doing another when we're done…"


	67. Chapter 67

**Prompt: Jeff's reaction to Nick standing up to Sebastian (come on Sebastian, give it up)**

* * *

Jeff looked at the mirror as he undid his tie. He and the rest of the Warblers had just come back from their trip to Mckinley high school and all Jeff wanted to do was sleep. Forty minutes in a car with Sebastian just to end up making nice with New Directions and then another forty minutes back was tiresome. Jeff continued to undo his tie but instead used the mirror to watch Nick. Nick had his back to Jeff as Nick undid his tie and shrugged off his jacket.

"You were really brave today." Jeff said, watching through the mirror to see Nick's reaction.

Nick turned around and gave Jeff's reflection a confused face. "What do you mean?"

"You know, standing up to Sebastian." Jeff said, shrugging a little.

Nick blushed a little. "I…not really, I mean, I was just tired of him being an ass is all. And he hurt Blaine on _purpose_. That wasn't cool." Nick said, trying to play everything down and act like what he said was no big deal. In reality, it was a huge deal. No one _ever_ stood up to Sebastian like that. That's why Sebastian was the leader of their group; no one wanted to try and start anything with Sebastian, or try to challenge him in any way.

Jeff turned around to face Nick and gave him a small smile. "It was a _huge_ deal. I'm really proud of you, Nicky. That took courage."

Nick huffed a little. "Yeah well Blaine temporarily loaned me his courage crap while he's in the hospital." He said, jokingly.

Jeff chuckled. "You're aware that you just made the worse joke in the history of ever, right?"

Nick shot him a playful glare before chuckling himself.

"But really Nick, I'm proud of you. Maybe now the rest of the guys will follow in your footsteps and you can go back to leading."

Nick blushed again and rubbed the back of his neck, awkwardly. "Well…I uh…I wasn't that good at leading the group…I think someone else should take over…"

"What? No! You were amazing! You just need more confidence in yourself! You're amazing, you just don't realize it." Jeff said, sitting down on his bed to take off his shoes. Nick sat down beside him.

"R-really?"

Jeff smiled and placed a light kiss on Nick's lips. "Really…But, of course I have to say that because I'm trying to get in your pants later." Jeff said, giving Nick a cheeky grin.

Nick rolled his eyes and pushed Jeff playfully. "Asshole."

Jeff giggled. "I'm kidding…Well, not really, I really _do_ want to get in your pants, but I also think you're really talented and amazing. You're Nicky! You're perfect!"

"Thanks." Nick said, taking his pants off and tossing them at Jeff. "Well, since you wanted to get in them, here you go." He said, getting up and going over to his bed.

Jeff frowned. "_Not _what I meant!"


	68. Chapter 68

**Prompt: Sammy's hitting/kicking phase**

* * *

"Sammy, Sammy please just sit still." Nick said, almost begging the three year old to sit still.

Sammy shook his head, ignoring Nick's wishes as he continued to run around the house, pushing things over and giggling like a crazed child.

Nick sighed. "Jeff, can you help me with Sammy? He won't quit run-ow!" Nick hissed in pain as Sammy kicked him in the shin. "Sammy no, you don't do that." Nick said, trying to remain calm as Sammy started spazzing out and tugging at Nick's hair. "No Sammy! No." Nick said, firmly.

Sammy frowned at his father and begun running amuck once again.

"Jeff!" Nick called, whining a little. Ever since Sammy learned to walk the two had made an unspoken agreement that Jeff would catch Sammy and Nick would try to calm the toddler down while Jeff held him. It was pretty much the only way to get Sammy to quick hitting and punching people. It had gotten so bad that the family couldn't go to the playground without Sammy pile-driving another kid. While Nick had been embarrassed at his child's fighting Jeff had been proud, stating that Sammy 'couldn't be tamed' and was a 'renegade child who doesn't play by the rules'.

"I'm here." Jeff said, walking in the room and trying to catch his manic child. "Sammy, hey honey why don't you come here…but put the spoon down first." Jeff said, trying to get the large wooden spoon from Sammy's hands.

"No." Sammy said, shortly, hitting Jeff's hand away with the spoon.

"Ow! He hit me." Jeff whined as he looked at Nick to do something.

Nick rolled his eyes. "I swear, sometimes I feel like a single dad with two children." Nick said, getting up and trying to help his husband catch their child. "It shouldn't be this hard to catch a child." Nick grumbled.

"He's an evil genius." Jeff said, cornering Sammy.

"I was calm as a child, he get's this from you." Nick pointed out as he stood beside Jeff.

Jeff chuckled as he grabbed Sammy. "Yeah, I know."


	69. Chapter 69

**Prompt: Nick is very artsy and is painting a portrait of Jeff. Jeff is live modeling for it but can't sit still!**

* * *

(A.N:/ Aw, this sounds adorable! Hope you enjoy!)

"Jeff, sit still!" Nick said for what had to have been the tenth time in the last half hour. He put his brush down and gave Jeff a stern look.

Jeff frowned apologetically. "Sorry, sorry! It's just this is _really_ boring!" Jeff whined. "It's hard to just stand here and do nothing but look pretty. I don't see why we couldn't do the pose I wanted to!"

Nick sighed. "First of all Jeff, there was _no way_ I was going to paint you laying on the couch naked. Just because you wanted to feel like Rose from Titantic doesn't mean it would've turned out that way! _And_ this is for my class. There's no way in Hell I'm letting my students see you naked! Especially since one of them is Sebastian!" Nick said, narrowing his eyes a little. The last six months Nick had begun teaching an art class. It was something that he decided to do if he ever had a painting put in a professional gallery.

Jeff sighed, dramatically. "I still don't see why I have to wear _this_!" He said, pointing down to a pair of shorts, a grey shirt, and a blue plaid button-up.

Nick looked at Jeff, confused. "What do you mean, Jeff? You look great like always…and besides, you picked out the outfit yourself…"

Jeff sighed again, acting as if Nick was completely missing the point. "Well duh, I _always_ look great. I meant the clothes part in general…"

"I'm not painting you naked for my class!" Nick yelled.

"What about when you're done with this one? Can't you paint one just for us?" Jeff asked, eyebrows wiggling around like crazy. "We could put it in the bedroom." He added.

Nick chuckled. "You mean we could put in on the ceiling so you could stare at yourself naked when we're having sex…Jeff, that's almost cheating." Nick said, jokingly. "Though that _would_ be a nice image to stare at before I fall asleep every night…"

"Pervert!" Jeff giggled, throwing an accent pillow at Nick.

Nick caught the pillow and laughed. "Hey! It was your idea!" He said, chuckling. "Now, sit still so I can finish this painting! We can talk about doing another when we're done…"

* * *

(A.N:/ Hope you enjoyed!)

\o/


	70. Chapter 70

**Prompt: Jeff dresses Sammy up for his first day of kindergarden**

* * *

(A.N:/ Aw, this sounds adorable. Ha, hope you enjoy!)

Jeff sniffled a little as he wiped away a few stray tears. "Sammy, you look very handsome." Jeff said as he pulled out his camera to take a picture of Sammy. Sammy made a pose and giggled like crazy.

"I look good." Sammy stated.

Jeff smiled. "Yes you do sweetie." Jeff said, kissing the top of Sammy's head. "Now come on, let's go show your papa your cool new threads." Jeff took Sammy's hand and the two walked out of Sammy's bedroom.

The moment they walked into the living room where Nick was reading. "Papa!" Sammy said, smiling brightly as he ran over to his father.

Nick put down his newspaper and looked at Sammy, instantly laughing. "Jeff! What did you do!"

"He looks great!" Jeff said.

"Jeff, sweetie, _look_ at him. He looks just like Blaine!" Nick said, motioning to Sammy. Sammy had a bright red bow-tie, with pants to match, with an egg white button-up shirt that was under a dark grey cardigan.

"He looks great and his hair isn't gelled down…but Blaine did send these clothes over for him…" Jeff said, laughing a little.

Nick laughed. "I wonder if Kurt and Blaine know they have their own child to dress…"

"Probably not." Jeff said, shrugging.

Nick chuckled and ruffled Sammy's hair a little. "He does look good though."

"I look _great_." Sammy corrected, striking another pose.

"He get's that from you." Nick said.

* * *

(A.N:/ :D Hope you enjoyed! Thanks for reading!)

\o/


	71. Chapter 71

**Prompt: ****Sammy gets in a minor car accident and Jeff freaks out**.

* * *

Jeff ran up to the nurse's desk frantically. "Samuel Joshua Duval-Sterling. He's here! I'm his dad. Is he hurt! Is my baby alright!" Jeff yelled, tears streaming down his face.

"Jeff…" Nick said, putting his hand on Jeff's shoulder, trying his best to calm his husband down.

The nurse gave Jeff a sympathetic look before typing Sammy's name into her computer. "Sir, he's in room D36. It's down the hall to your right."

Jeff ran and Nick hung back for a moment to thank her before quickly sprinting off himself. Within a minute the two were at Sammy's room, Jeff hovering over Sammy who had a cast on his leg and looked a little dazed.

"Sammy! My baby!" Jeff cried, wanting to hug him but refraining because he wasn't sure if Sammy was well enough to be hugged.

"Sammy, what happened?" Nick asked, worry in his voice.

"Car accident…got t-boned…not my fault…wasn't too bad. Broken leg and concussion. I'll be fine." Sammy mumbled.

"You just got your license yesterday Sammy! You could've died!" Jeff yelled, throwing his arms up dramatically.

"Jeff, let's just wait until the doctor comes in and tells us what's going on before we freak out, alright?" Nick said, trying to reason with Jeff.

Jeff sighed loudly. "Fine. But I'm not waiting." He said as he pushed the page button about ten times.

A few seconds later a nurse ran in. "Is my son alright?" Jeff asked.

The nurse frowned at Jeff a moment for pushing the emergency page button and looked at Sammy's charts. "It looks as if Samuel here has a concussion and a broken leg. Aside from that he'll be fine. We're going to keep him here another hour or two because of his concussion but he should be out of here by six."

Jeff let out a loud breath of air and Nick smiled at the nurse. "Thank you ma'am. And sorry for the trouble."

"It's fine. Just don't push that button again unless it's an emergency. I understand being worried about your child though, I'm the same way with mine." She said, offering the two a small smile before leaving the room.

"See, I'm fine." Sammy said, pouting a little.

"You could have been killed!" Jeff yelled.

"But he's fine Jeffie. Let's chalk that up as a win." Nick said, rubbing his temples.

* * *

(A.N:/ Hope you guys enjoyed! Thanks for reading!)

\o/


	72. Chapter 72

**Prompt: just because I really liked the prompt with Nick reading Jeff's mind. Can you write one where he tells Jeff he can read minds?****  
**

(A.N:/ Way back a bit there's a drabble about Nick being able to read minds. This is more or less just a continuation of that.)

* * *

"H-hey Jeff?" Nick asked, a little nervously.

"Yeah Nicky?" Jeff asked, smiling up at his boyfriend as he laid on his back on his bed.

"Can I uh…can I tell you something-and when I do, you can't freak out. O-okay?"

Jeff furrowed his brows a little as he looked up at Nick, confused. "Nick…you aren't going to tell me you're straight or something. Are you? Oh God, I knew this was too good to be true. Shit." Jeff said, beginning to panic.

"N-no! Jeff, no! I'm not straight, I'm not breaking up with you. I love you Jeff. It has nothing to do with us as a couple, I promise." Nick said, reassuring Jeff.

Jeff gulped a little. "Alright." He said, a little nervously. "So what did you want to tell me?"

"Promise you won't freak out. Or not believe me…or just…ugh. Just please don't freak out or hate me or anything, please?"

"You're acting like you murdered someone Nicky. Please, just tell me…" Jeff said, still nervous.

Nick chuckled nervously. "Sorry, sorry…Uh, alright, this is going to sound like a joke or something and it isn't, okay? I promise I'm being dead serious. Okay? So…just believe me, alright?"

Jeff nodded slowly. "Okay, I'll believe you."

"Promise?"

"Promise."

Nick let out a breath of air. "Alright. Uh…okay, yeah, when I was born I was born with an uh…special ability…Now, before I tell you what I'm talking about I don't use it all the time. I don't use advantage of it. I would never do that to you. Okay? Well, I did once, but only once and it's how I found out you liked me."

"Nicky…what are you talking about?" Jeff asked, completely confused.

"Jeff…I can read minds-I know it sounds like a joke but it isn't…Just…please believe me, I'm not making this up and oh God, you aren't saying anything. Why aren't you saying anything?" Nick said, nervously.

Jeff stared at Nick, brows risen before nodding slowly. "What am I thinking about right now?"

"Are you sure you want me to? It's kind of a total invasion of privacy…"

"Yeah…tell me…"

"Cocks."

Jeff blushed madly. "Dammit! I thought you were kidding!" Jeff yelled, throwing a pillow on top of his face.

"Told you I wasn't lying."

Jeff sighed a little. "And you don't use it all the time on me?"

Nick shook his head. "I hardly ever do it. It makes me feel rude to be honest…"

"Seriously? I'd use it all the time! That's awesome!"

Nick looked a little taken back. "You mean you don't think I'm a freak?"

"Of course I don't! You're amazing Nick! And that's so cool!"

Nick smiled a little. "To be honest, I was really nervous to tell you. I didn't want to freak you out…"

Jeff smiled and kissed Nick on the cheek. "You aren't a freak Nicky. You're perfect."

* * *

(A.N:/ Hope you enjoyed! Thanks for reading!)

\o/


	73. Chapter 73

**Prompt: Sammy walks in on Niff sex**

* * *

Sammy woke up in the middle of the night because he heard his dad screaming. Sammy furrowed his brows and got out of his bed to go make sure everything was alright. At a grand total of seven in a half Sammy had decided that he was a man now, and the toughest one at that, so he was the 'protector of the house' as he liked to put it. Jeff let out another sound, this one lower and sounding more like a moan which made Sammy speed up his pace. Clearly Jeff was being murdered and was in intense pain. Sammy needed to save him.

"Daddy…" Sammy said, opening the door and looking around for a serial killer.

"Sammy! Shit." Nick yelled, pulling blankets over him and Jeff.

Sammy looked at his dads in confusion, titling his head a little and furrowing his brows. "Is daddy hurt?" Sammy asked, voice full of concern.

"No, daddy's fine." Jeff said, breathing heavily.

Sammy frowned. "Then why were you screaming? And you're all pink and sweaty. It sounded like you were being stabbed."

"I kinda was…" Jeff mumbled under his breath, glaring at Nick a little.

Nick gaped and swatted at Jeff. "You said you wanted it rough tonight." Nick mumbled back.

"What are you guys saying? I can't hear you." Sammy said. "Speak louder and why was papa's willy inside you daddy?"

Jeff gave Nick a wide eyed, crazed look. "We've traumatized him. My baby is ruined. We've ruined him."

"Uh Sammy, you're daddy and I were…uh…he lost his glasses and I was helping him look for them?" Nick said, not sure if that horrible excuse was enough for Sammy.

"You were looking for them with your willy? Papa, I don't think willy's have eyes, they can't see glasses." Sammy said, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. "Wait…do they?"

"And now we're lowing his I.Q.!" Jeff yelled. "Great. We've officially ruined his chances of ever having a normal life!"

Sammy gasped dramatically. "Are you two connected like twins? You're always together…"

"Yes! We're connected like twins." Nick said, quickly.

Jeff didn't say anything, just gaped.

"So you're okay?" Sammy asked, looking at Jeff.

Jeff nodded slowly and Sammy smiled.

"Okay Sammy, why don't you go back to bed." Nick said.

"Wait, why was daddy screaming?"

"He stepped on his glasses and got glass in his foot! Go back back to bed." Nick said, quickly.

"Okay." Sammy said, turning around and shutting the door behind him.

Jeff sighed and Nick started kissing Jeff's neck.

"What the Hell do you think you're doing?" Jeff asked.

"We weren't finished." Nick said.

"How can you still be horny after that!" Jeff yelled. "I'm pretty sure after what just happened we won't be having sex until Sammy's moved out. He's not the only one who's been traumatized by all this." Jeff said, rolling over to face away from Nick.

Nick chuckled. "If you don't want to have sex you shouldn't face your ass near me." Nick said, squeezing Jeff's butt.

Jeff shot him a glare. "Pervert."

* * *

(A.N:/ Haha I love writing Sammy fics haha. Hope you enjoyed and thanks for reading!)

\o/


	74. Chapter 74

**Prompt: Nick takes Sammy to the beach and forgets the sunblock. Jeff freaks out and gives Nick the silent treatment.**

* * *

"I leave you with him for one day Nick! _One_ _day_!" Jeff exclaimed, throwing his arms up and grabbing at his hair.

"Jeff, it isn't that bad." Nick said, trying to calm his husband down.

"Isn't that bad! Nick! He's red! My baby is sunburned!"

"I forgot the sunblock. He was only in the sun for an hour or two. I put some aloe on his skin and he'll be fine." Nick said, gesturing to their four year old who was sitting on the floor, playing with a poorly made stuffed bear that Jeff had made a few months ago. His skin was a light pink and coated in a white cream. "Look he's fine." Nick bent down to face Sammy. "Sammy, sweetie, you okay?"

Sammy looked up at Nick and smiled brightly. "I okay papa. I sticky." He said, poking at his arm that was coated in a thick layer of aloe.

Nick looked back up at Jeff. "See? He's fine."

Jeff made a hmphing sound while throwing his nose in the air and crossing his arms, looking away from Nick.

Nick frowned. "Seriously? You're giving me the silent treatment? Jeff, honey, we're twenty-six. You're more immature than our four year old."

Jeff hmphed again and walked out of the room, ignoring Nick.

"Jeffrey you get your ass back here!" Nick called.

Sammy gasped dramatically and Nick mentally cursed. "Papa say bad word! Papa say ass" Sammy said.

"Nick!" Jeff exclaimed from the other room.


	75. Chapter 75

**Prompt: Nick accidentally sees Jeff naked. **

(A.N:/ haha this sounds hilarious XD I'm making this a friendship fic, just fyi. Hope you enjoy!)

* * *

Jeff turned the water of the shower off and stepped out. He grabbed his iphone and put some music on. Jeff couldn't do anything without music. He turned threw a towel around his waist quickly and grabbed another to dry his hair. He swayed his hips with the beat and he ran the towel through his hair. Once he decided it was dry enough he turned around to grab his clothes and frowned when he remembered he didn't bring any in the bathroom with him. Jeff shrugged a little before walking out of the bathroom and into his dorm.

"Hey." Jeff said, nodding a little at Nick.

Nick frowned a little when he saw Jeff in only a towel. "Really Jeff? There's a thing called pants…"

"I forgot all my clothes in here." Jeff replied. "Besides, I put a towel on at least. I could've just come out naked." Jeff said, jokingly.

Nick rolled his eyes. "Yeah, yeah."

"What the…hey, where's all my underwear?" Jeff asked, more to himself than anything.

Nick chuckled. "Reason number one thousand seventy-two why you should clean your side of the room." Jeff's side of the room had clothes scattered all over the floor; some dirty, some clean.

"Oh hey. Found one!" Jeff said, looking up at the top of the ceiling fan. "Looks clean too." Jeff said, trying to find something to stand on.

"I can't decide whether or not I actually want to know how they got up there…" Nick asked, completely astound as to how a pair of Jeff's hot pink underwear made it's way to the ceiling fan.

Jeff chuckled. "Hey, I don't even know." Jeff said, jumping up to grab the underwear. He failed the first time and frowned a little, bending down further so he could jump higher. He jumped again, this time grabbing the underwear, and landed on his feet. His towel fell to the ground but Jeff didn't notice; he was too busy smiling over the fact that he got his underwear down.

Nick's face turned beat red as he suddenly glared down at the floor. "Uh Jeff…"

"What?" Jeff asked, noticing Nick's face.

"Your uh…towel…" Nick said, awkwardly.

"Huh?" Jeff said, looking down to see his towel at his feet. "Oh." He said, chuckling. "Pretty impressive, huh?" Jeff asked, smiling.

"Ugh, just put your damn clothes on, Jeff!" Nick yelled, blushing even harder.


	76. Chapter 76

**Prompt: Sammy failing at potty training**

* * *

Sammy waddled over to Nick and held his hands up, signalling that he wanted picked up. Nick picked up Sammy and sat him on his lap.

"Hey there Sammy." Nick said, smiling down at his son. Sammy didn't reply. He just started moving his arms and pointing towards the bathroom.

Jeff gasped a little. "Nicky, I think he wants to use the bathroom!" Jeff said, almost squealing. The last eight months or so Nick and Jeff had been trying to potty train Sammy. So far, it hadn't been going very well. Sammy was stubborn and refused to use the toddler toilet, watch the videos, or even try.

Nick carried Sammy to the bathroom and Jeff quickly followed behind.

"Look." Sammy said, pointing to the bathtub.

"No Sammy, that's the bathtub." Nick said, trying to explain to the toddler.

"This is a potty." Jeff said, holding up the small, colourful toilet.

"No. Look." Sammy said, pointing at the bathtub again.

Nick sighed. "No, Sammy that's a bathtub."

"Uh Nick…" Jeff said, awkwardly.

"What?" Nick asked.

"Look in the bathtub…"

"Wha-oh…" Nick said, looking into the bathtub.

"See." Sammy said, sticking his chest out proudly.

Jeff burst into laughter and Nick sighed. "Sammy, that is _not_ a potty." Nick said.


	77. Chapter 77

**Prompt: Nick and Jeff baking cookies.**

* * *

Nick laughed when he looked over at Jeff who was covered, head to toe, in flower. "Jeff! Quit wasting the ingredients!" Nick managed to say through his laughter.

Jeff pouted a little. "It's not my fault! It exploded on me like a bomb or something!" Jeff exclaimed, throwing his arms up. When he did so flower flew off his arm and onto Nick.

"Hey, watch it." Nick said, trying to pat away the flower.

"Or what?" Jeff said, teasingly.

Nick smirked a little, knowing where the conversation was going. Nick dipped two fingers into the cookie batter and flung some at Jeff. "That."

Jeff gasped a little but started laughing shortly after. "I had that perfectly measured!" Jeff laughed.

"Oh please, you didn't even use any measuring tools! You just dumped random things in and hoped for the best." Nick said, laughing as he watched Jeff try to lick the batter off of his nose.

"I don't need to measure! I'm a professional cookie backer!" Jeff said, puffing his chest out slightly.

Nick rolled his eyes playfully. "Yeah, yeah…Now, c'mon we need to scoop this out and put it in the oven." Nick said, grabbing two spoons and handing one to Jeff. "Alright, so we made enough batter for about four dozen cookies and if we put twelve in at a time and they bake for ten minutes each we should be done in about forty min-Jeff?" Nick asked, realizing his boyfriend wasn't paying attention. Nick turned to face Jeff and instantly burst into a fit of laughter. Jeff was cradelling the second bowel of batter and had the spoon Nick handed him sticking out of his mouth. Jeff's face looked like a deer caught in the headlights the second Nick turned to face him.

"…Sorry…" Jeff tried to say through a mouth full of spoon and sounded more like he was saying 'zary'

Nick laughed harder. "Alright, so we have enough for three in a half dozen cookies…"


	78. Chapter 78

**Prompt: Niff bribes Sammy to eat his vegetables.**

* * *

"Sammy, please eat your peas." Nick said in a pleading tone.

"Yeah Sammy, look they're delicious! Look." Jeff said, taking a bite of Sammy's peas, instantly spitting them out. "Ew gross! These things taste like shit!"

"Jeff!" Nick exclaimed. "You aren't even helping!"

Jeff frowned. "It's not my fault you picked out nasty tasting peas for Sammy…" Jeff grumbled under his breath.

"Sammy, if you eat these peas I'll let you watch The Wiggles." Nick said, trying to bribe Sammy with his favourite show.

Sammy looked uninterested. Even at the young age of four Sammy already knew it was a fake bribe. He was going to watch his show either way.

"We'll buy you a car!" Jeff said. "A nice mercedes." He added.

Nick turned to Jeff and looked at him like he was stupid. "Jeff, he's four. What's he going to do with a car?"

"Pick up all his friends and show it off to the ladies." Jeff said, jokingly yet in a serious tone.

Nick slapped his hand to his face. "You're ridiculous."

Jeff shrugged. "Sammy, we'll buy you icecream later. The good kind and not the gross crap your papa buys."

Sammy's eyes lit up at the mention of icecream and stuck a spoonfull of peas in his mouth only to spit it out all over Nick's face.

Nick grimanced while Jeff was holding his sides and laughing. "I guess nothings worth eating that crap!"


	79. Chapter 79

**Prompt: Jeff drags Nick shopping and Nick hates shopping.**

* * *

"Nicky!" Jeff whined loud enough for the entire store to hear. "Stop fussing around. You're acting like I forced you to come here."

Nick frowned at Jeff. "That's because you did force me. You asked if I wanted to go rent a movie but dragged me to the stupid mall instead." Nick said, crossing his arms over his chest. "If you would've told me you just wanted to go shopping I wouldn't have gone."

Jeff gave Nick a cheeky grin. "I know, that's why I lied." He said, innocently.

Nick's frown deepened. "So when are we going home?"

"After we finish shopping."

"_We_? No Jeff, I'm not buying anything. I don't need any new clothes and neither do you."

Jeff chuckled. "Nicky, you out of everyone I know needs new clothes the most! I mean _look_ at your shirt!" Jeff said, pointing at Nick's plain white t-shirt.

Nick looked down at his shirt, not understanding what was wrong with it. "Okay? So…why is it bad?"

Jeff huffed. "It's boring. You should wear something like…this!" Jeff said, suddenly holding up the same exact shirt Jeff was wearing only in a different shade of blue. "It's stylish and you'd look great in it." Jeff said, holding the shirt up against Nick's chest.

Nick rolled his eyes. "Whatever. If I buy this can we go home? Shopping sucks and shopping with you is even worse…"

Jeff gasped a little. "What! Shopping with me is amazing! I have great taste! Why is shopping with me so horrible?"

"Because by the time we get back to our dorm I always somehow end up broke…even if I didn't buy _me_ anything…"

Jeff laughed. "I can't help it if you're my sugar daddy." Jeff teased. "It's not my fault you like buying me things."

Nick chuckled. "Whatever. Just…ugh. Hurry up. Please? I'll pay for your clothes if you hurry up." Nick offered. Paying for Jeff's clothes was always the easiest way to leave the mall quickly. Nick did it every time Jeff tricked him into coming with him.

Jeff held out a thin, lacy thong and giggled a little before putting it with his pile of clothes. He then handed the pile of clothes to Nick. "Here you go. You pay over there." He said, pointing towards the cashier.

Nick looked down at the thong and blushed madly. Jeff always put sexy things in his pile when Nick offered to pay. Jeff never even wore them, he only put them in to make Nick feel like a pervert when he was paying the cashier.

Nick shot Jeff a short glare before huffing and walking over to the cashier. The cashier scanned the thong and giggled a little when she looked up at Nick who's face was bright red. "Someone's going to have a fun night." She said, winking at Jeff.

Nick choked on air a little and Jeff laughed, winking back at the cashier. "You know it."


	80. Chapter 80

**Prompt: Sammy starts asking where babies come from**

* * *

"Daddy?" A seven year old Sammy asked as he climbed into Jeff's lap.

"Hi Sammy." Jeff said, kissing the top of his sons head.

"Can I ask you a question?" Sammy asked.

Jeff smiled brightly down at Sammy. "Of course you can."

"Where do babies come from?" Sammy asked, simply.

"Nick!" Jeff yelled.

"Yeah?" Nick asked, walking into the livingroom.

"Sammy has a question for you." Jeff said, handing the seven year old to Nick and running out of the room.

Nick watched Jeff flee for a moment with a confused look before turning back to Sammy. "So what's up?"

"Where do babies come from?" Sammy repeated.

"Shit." Nick mumbled under his breath, understanding why Jeff fled out of the room. "Uh okay, well…uh…when a girl and a boy love each other a lot they uh…do a special hug? Yeah, okay, they do a special hug and uh well the girl has a baby…" Nick said, awkwardly.

Sammy frowned, clearly not approving of Nick's answer. "But you and daddy aren't girls!" Sammy said, loudly, almost annoyed.

"No, no we are not."

"Then how did I get made?" Sammy demanded.

"Uh Jeff!" Nick called.

"No!" Jeff called back from the other room.

Sammy suddenly gasped. "Papa is daddy a mommy?" Sammy asked, wide eyed.

Nick opened his mouth to explain that Sammy was adopted but closed it instead. A moment later he opened his mouth again. "Yes." Nick said, simply.


	81. Chapter 81

**Prompt: Niff fluff**

* * *

"Nick! Nicky! Wake up!" Jeff yelled, shaking Nick.

Nick woke up, startled, and glared at Jeff. "What?" He said, in a tired, slightly annoyed, voice. "It's three in the morning." Nick said, looking at the clock.

Jeff frowned a little. "Nick, it's three in the afternoon…You sleep in _way_ too late…"

Nick rolled over to face away from Jeff. "Jeff, what do you want?" Nick asked, whining a little.

"I missed you." Jeff said, pouting.

Nick rolled back over to face Jeff and smiled softly at him. "I'm right here Jeffers."

Jeff kissed Nick's forehead. "But you were sleeping. That doesn't count."

Nick chuckled and pulled Jeff down so that he was laying on top of him. "Well then you should go to bed because I'm not getting up. We can cuddle." Nick replied, tiredly.

Jeff smiled slightly. "Alright."

"Love you Jeff."

"You better." Jeff teased.

"Yeah, yeah, just go to sleep."


	82. Chapter 82

**Prompt: Nick prank calls Jeff**

* * *

Jeff looked down at his phone in confusion as it rang with an unknown number. Everyone who every called Jeff had his number.

"Hello?"

There was a short pause before someone started giggling on the other line before they started to speak. "Hello, yes, is your refrigerator running?" The voice on the other line said right before they started giggling madly.

Jeff frowned. "Wow, okay, that was a _horrible_ prank call. Just because I'm a nice person, I'll let you try again."

"Seamore butts?"

Jeff's frown deepened. "Have you ever even prank called someone before? You didn't even set that joke up right! Seriously, this is embarrassing. I'm getting second hand embarrassment from this." Jeff said, furrowing his brows.

The voice on the other end sighed, sounding defeated. "Fine. You give me a better one?"

Jeff smirked a little. "Alright." He said. Jeff was the king of prank calls. He'd been doing them ever since he was tall enough to reach the phone that hung in his kitchen back home. "I'm going to murder you." Jeff said, in a bright, cheerful tone. "That wasn't the prank call, I'm serious. I'm going to find you and murder you."

"That's not funny…"

"I wasn't trying to be funny."

"You don't even know who I am!"

"Oh?" Jeff said, clicking the phone off. A few minutes later Jeff threw open the door to his dorm, dramatically.

"Jeff, what the-holy shit Jeff!" Nick screamed as he saw Jeff walk up to him slowly, holding a knife.

Jeff didn't say anything, he just walked up to Jeff, giving him a malice smile. He grabbed Nick and jabbed him with the knife, earning a yelp from Nick. It wasn't until a few seconds later that Nick realized that it was a rubber knife.

Nick glared at Jeff. "What the fuck Jeff!"

Jeff laughed, loudly. "Dude! You didn't even _try_ to disguise your voice! Come on!"

"That wasn't funny! I seriously thought you were going to murder me! Your face looked crazy and holy shit Jeff! What the Hell!" Nick yelled, traumatized from what just happened.

Jeff laughed harder. "It was hilarious on my end."

Nick frowned and shoved Jeff lazily. "Asshole."


	83. Chapter 83

**Prompt: Klaine and Niff double date.**

* * *

"So, how is Dalton?" Blaine asked, neatly cutting up his chicken.

"Oh, it's great. So great." Jeff said, mouth full of pasta.

"Jeff, why don't you let me answer while you eat…" Nick said, chuckling slightly before turning his attention back to Kurt and Blaine. "Dalton is still Dalton. The Warblers miss you though."

"I miss them too." Blaine said, frowning a little.

"So we should do this more often." Kurt chimed in, trying to change the subject.

Jeff nodded, smiling broadly. "Yeah!"

"Jeff, chew." Nick said.

Jeff waved him off and continued to shovel pasta in his mouth.

"So how are you two enjoying McKinley?" Nick asked, politely.

Kurt smiled. "It's been alright. We've been preparing for Regionals."

"Preparing to lose?" Jeff asked.

"To win." Blaine said.

"I don't know, with Nicky as our second lead we can't lose!" Jeff said, smiling brightly as Nick.

Nick looked at the ground shyly. "I mean…"

"You're amazing." Jeff said.

"I'm alright." Nick replied, kicking at the ground lightly.

"Well good luck to you guys." Blaine said, smiling.

"Yeah, you're going to need it." Kurt teased.

"Yeah, yeah." Jeff said, waving the two off. "We'll see…"


	84. Chapter 84

**Prompt: Niff's first fight but they make up afterwards**

* * *

"What the fuck, Jeff!" Nick yelled, storming into his and Jeff's shared dorm. Nick ran up to Jeff and shoved him hard against the wall.

"Ow! What the Hell?!" Jeff yelled, hissing in pain as his back made contact with the wall.

"You fucked Sebastian!? Sebastian of all fucking people!?" Nick yelled back.

Jeff furrowed his brows in confusion before shaking his head slightly. "What?" He asked, all anger leaving his voice.

"Don't play dumb with me Jeff." Nick said, in a low, warning tone.

"I'm not Nick, I seriously don't know what you're talking about!"

"Stop being so stupid Jeff! Stop trying to act like I'm some idiot who you can fool and cheat on me!"

Jeff looked up at Nick, tears in his eyes. Jeff's entire life he had been self-conscious about being called dumb. Sebastian had always made it a point to blatantly make fun of Jeff for being a little slower academically than others. Even the other Warblers make jokes and poked fun at him, and even though most of the time they were kidding that didn't mean it hurt Jeff any less. Everyone that Jeff cared about had made fun of his intelligence aside from Nick.

"I didn't fuck Sebastian, Nick. I would never do that to you." He said, sniffling as a few stray tears fell down his face.

"Jeff…" Nick said, trying to grab Jeff's arm as Jeff ran past him.

"No!" Jeff yelled, running into the bathroom and locking the door.

"Jeff! Please…Don't cry…" Nick said, starting to feel guilty. He should have known that Jeff wouldn't cheat on him and that he shouldn't believe everything, or anything for that matter, of what Sebastian says. "Jeff." Nick said, banging on the door. "Please…open up…"

"Go away." Jeff said, in an almost whining tone.

"_Jeff_."

"What?"

"I'm sorry. Just…Jeff, please talk to me…or come out…"

Nick heard the sound of the door lock clicking and half of Jeff's face popped out of the crack in the door. "What? Do you think I'm blowing Blaine now too?" Jeff said, bitterly.

"Jeff…" Nick said, softly.

"Nick." Jeff said, sternly.

"I'm sorry…it's just…it's Sebastian. He's so…I don't know, tall and gorgeous and I'm well…_me_…you can't blame a guy for being insecure when being compared to _him_."

Jeff gaped a little. "Why would you think I'd touch _him_!? Especially when I have you. Don't be stupid Nicky." Jeff said, frowning.

"Shut up." Nick said, lightly.

"No. You're dumb. Sebastian's gross."

"So…are you good?" Nick asked, hopefully.

"No."

"Oh…"

"We're great." Jeff said, leaning over to kiss Nick.


	85. Chapter 85

**Prompt: Niff sexting during class**

**Bold stands for Nick's texts, _Bold Italics stands for Jeff's._**

* * *

Nick sighed softly to himself as his teacher announced that they would be watching a movie during class. It wasn't that Nick didn't like spending forty-seven minutes not having to learn but the fact that it was the same movie his teacher played literally every Thursday made Nick not only hate Thursdays but also hate watching movies during class.

A few minutes later the video started and Nick found himself in the back of the classroom, across the room from Jeff, staring down at his empty desk. It wasn't until his phone buzzed that Nick even bothered moving.

_**I'm bored.**_

**Me too.**

**_I hate this movie. I could practically quote it by now!_**

**Same. But at least it's the last class of the day, right? \o/**

**_Right. Thank God! I'd prolly explode if I had to wait much longer!_**

**Dude, if you have to pee just ask for a pass…Duh… :p**

**_I'm not talking about peeing, dummy! :p I'm talking about cumming all over my pants if I'm not touched soon!_**

**Pervert! We're in class Jeff!**

**_I wish you could come over here and fuck me on my desk…or at least jerk me off._**

**Jeff! No! We're not sexting during class again! Sebastian saw you jacking off last time! He's still making fun of us!**

**_Sebby's not in this class. ;] C'mon, you know you want to. Can't you feel my hands roaming over your body? Slowly trailing down your chest with my tongue…_  
**

**Jeff!** **We're in class!** Nick shot Jeff a glare and Jeff winked back. Nick could only see one of Jeff's hands and turned a deep shade of red when he realized where the other one was. Jeff had his pants undone and was stroking himself underneath his desk.

_**I'm so fucking horny right now. I can't wait 'till this class is over, I'm already making a list of all the places you're going to fuck me up against.**_

**Jeff! Seriously! Trent is like five feet from me! Stop!**

**_My mouth slowly leaves your mouth as I trail down your body until I reach your already hard cock._**

Nick shot Jeff another glare from across the room. Jeff just smirked back and licked his lips seductively. "Damn." Nick mumbled under his breath as he wiggled around in his seat awkwardly, trying to hide his boner.

**Jeff! No!**

**_There's a little pre-cum leaking out so I lick it off and take your entire cock in my mouth, lightly scraping my teeth against your thick vein. As I'm doing that I hollow out my mouth because I know that drives you insane._ **

**We're in class Jeff…** Nick texted in another attempt to get Jeff to quit.

_**Are you touching yourself yet? I'm about to cum so hard it'll prolly shoot across the room. Wank with me Nicky-poo. I moved my mouth off of your cock and slowly lowered myself on top of you and am now giving you the ride of your life (if ya know what I mean) ;]**_

**Oh? And did I put a condom on first? Safe sex even when it's imaginary is always important.** Nick texted back, teasingly. He knew Jeff wasn't going to give up soon. It was easier to just give in.

Nick heard Jeff giggle from across the room and watched as he texted a reply.

_**You know it! I even have a cover on my phone just in case! Don't want to get pregnant! ;] But back to being serious. I'm kissing your jawline and leaving tiny little bite marks every now and again** **as I start to thrust harder into you.**_

**I flip you over so you're on the bottom and I'm on the top.**

_**Oh, so now you're playing along?**_

**You know how I like to be on the top.** **Now, I slap your ass and use the other hand to drag my nails across your back.**

**_I moan your name loudly as you hit my prostate over and over again and I cum all over your chest._**

**Okay, first of all we were imagining two different positions…and after a few thrusts I cum to.**

_**I'm still hard Nicky…**_

**Wanna get out of here? I can 'suddenly have a stomach ache and see the nurse' and you can 'have to piss'.**

_**Can't wait the last ten minutes of class to have your way with me? ;] What happened to 'we're in class Jeff! blah blah blah'**_

**That was before you made a list of where I'm going to fuck you up against. The second we get out of here we're going through that fucking list.**

"Mr. Tenchwood! I have to pee!" Jeff yelled, standing up and practically running out of the room.


	86. Chapter 86

**Prompt: Niff's reaction to Abbi get a piercing without heir permission.**

**For those of you who don't know Abbi is Niff's daughter.**

* * *

"Abigail Natalie Sterling-Duval!" Jeff screeched, throwing his arms up in the air.

"Jeff, it's not that bad…" Nick said, trying to calm Jeff down.

"Just _look_ at her!" Jeff yelled, dramatically pointing towards their thirteen year old daughter.

"Dad…" Abbi said, looking down at the ground.

Sammy snickered softly as he watched from outside the bathroom. Usually it was him who Jeff was freaking out at. It was a nice change for him.

"Samuel, _shh_." Nick said, warningly.

"Sorry, sorry." Sammy said, walking away. "But I like 'em."

"Samuel, listen to your pa!" Jeff yelled and Sammy laughed.

"Jeff, sweetie, I think you should calm down. It really isn't that bad…" Nick said, being the usual voice of reason.

"Are you blind!? Just look at her! Ruined! It's ruined!" Jeff shouted, arms flailing around.

"It's just my ears dad…"

"And her first holes too Jeff. She's thirteen. Let her live a little." Nick said, trying to reason with Jeff.

"She's _only_ thirteen! And she didn't ask!" Jeff yelled, turning his attention to Abbi. "You didn't even ask!"

"Sorry daddy…"

"Don't daddy me Abigail. You know that's Nick's weakness. Not mine."

Abbi frowned. "Sorry…"

Jeff took a deep breath and carefully pulled Abbi's hair back behind her ears. "They are cute…I guess. But the second you come home with a tattoo…"

Nick chuckled. "Coming from the guy who came home from his sixteenth birthday with a tramp stam-"

"Nicky!" Jeff screeched, pushing Nick out of the room.

"You have a tramp stamp?" Abbi asked, interested.

"It's Nick's name." Sammy yelled from the other side of the wall where he was obviously eavesdropping.

"Sammy! Everyone _out_!" Jeff yelled, pulling at his hair.


	87. Chapter 87

**Prompt: Nick doesn't understand the purpose of Jeff's comic books.**

* * *

"So it's like a picture book?" Nick asked as he flipped through a few pages of Jeff's newest comic.

Jeff shook his head. "No! It's so much more than that Nicky! You don't even understand. I mean, yeah, they have pictures, but it's stories too!"

"So it's like a kids book…"

"No!"

Nick sighed a little. "Jeff…I don't get it…These stories are lame. Why do you waste your money on them?"

"Uh because they're awesome?" Jeff said, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Uh, false."

"Shut up." Jeff said, throwing a pillow at Nick.

Nick caught it and threw it back. "Hey."

"Don't hit me." Jeff whined.

Nick laughed. "Then stop wasting your money on stupid picture books."

"They aren't stupid. You just don't get it…Go outside and play football or something while I read these _perfect and amazing_ stories, Nicky."

Nick rolled his eyes. "You're dumb Jeffers."

"So are you." Jeff said, leaning over to playfully shove Nick. "Now be quiet so I can read in peace."


	88. Chapter 88

**Prompt: Abbi gets caught sneaking out to a party by Jeff.**

* * *

The lights to the bathroom suddenly clicked on and Abbi jumped, almost falling out of the window that she was trying to sneak out of.

"And what are we doing here?" Jeff asked, lips pursed and crossing his arms.

"Dad, I-"

Jeff shook his head. "Were just sneaking out?" Jeff said, frowning.

"…No!" Abbi said, dramatically. "I was just using the bathroom before you rudely burst in." Abbi lied, badly.

Jeff's frown deepened. "First of all, you're lucky _I_ caught you and not your pa. You know how he is when it comes to you. That would have been a total disaster. Now, what you need to go do is go back to bed because I'll be sleeping outside you door tonight and we both know your window squeaks so loudly it'll wake up the entire block…" Jeff shook his head. "Abbi…What were you thinking? It's two in the morning and honestly, you're really lucky that I'm way to tired to freak out but don't worry, you'll get that tomorrow. Besides, I don't want to wake up Nicky. He has a meeting tomorrow morning and he needs his sleep…Abbi, hun, you don't sneak out. It's dangerous at night. You could get mugged, or kidnapped, or even raped. Just…don't…please." Jeff said, finishing his speech in a soft, almost fragile, voice.

Abbi gave Jeff a apologetic look. "Daddy…I'm sorry…I'll…I'll go back to bed now." Abbi said, kissing her dad on the cheek.

Jeff nodded. "Good. And Abbi?" Jeff said as Abbi started to walk out of the bathroom.

"Yeah dad?"

"You're grounded until you graduate college. Now go away. Daddy has to pee." Jeff said, closing the door.


	89. Chapter 89

**Prompt: Nick and Jeff interrogate Abbi's first boyfriend.**

* * *

"So," Nick started, crossing his arms and narrowing his eyes at the young boy who was nervously fiddling with his hands. "You're dating my _only_ daughter."

"Her _first_ boyfriend." Jeff added in, putting his hands on his hips.

"Uh…yeah…" The boy said, awkwardly.

"What's your name again? Mike?" Jeff asked.

"It's Dan, sir." Dan said, trying his best to sound respectful.

"So what do you plan on doing with our daughter?" Nick asked.

Dan opened his mouth to speak but Jeff started talking over him. "So, Nathan, are you a virgin?"

Dan's brows shot up. "I uh no! No! I mean, I-I am!" He stuttered.

Nick and Jeff glanced at each other and frowned. "Oh?" Nick said.

"That sounded like a lie." Jeff added.

"Pa! Dad, stop!" Abbi said, walking in the room and frowning at her parents. "Quit embarrassing me!"Abbi grabbed Dan's arm and pulled him out of the room.

"It was nice meeting you." Dan said as he was pulled from the room.

"Don't lie." Nick said, bitterly.


	90. Chapter 90

**Prompt: Hogwarts!Niff**

* * *

"You have one hour to finish your potion. One hour and one hour only. You may begin." Professor Snape said, giving Nick an annoyed glare. Nick's usual lab partner, David, was in the infirmary after a nasty tussle with the Whomping Willow just outside the school grounds. He had the bright idea to try and climb it with his best friend Wes.

Professor Snape sighed, glancing around the room to find another student with no partner. His eyes immediately went to Jeffrey Sterling, one of his prize students, and the only other one with no partner. Draco Malfoy, Jeff's usual partner, was, for whatever reason, not present.

"Duval, you will be partnered with…Jeffrey." Snape said, giving Jeff an apologetic look.

"What?" Jeff said, frowning and shooting Nick a harsh glare. "I don't want to work with a…a _Ravenclaw_!"

Nick shot Jeff a similar look. "Yeah, because I obviously want to work with a Slytherin." Nick said, just as annoyed.

"You've now wasted five minutes bickering when you should be working on a potion that normally takes an hour." Snape said, in an annoyed tone.

Nick pouted a moment before standing up and walking over to Jeff's table. "Listen, Sterling, let's just get this over with." Nick said, starting to get out the ingredients for the potion they were supposed to make. "Have you ever made a strengthening solution before?" Nick asked.

Jeff glanced up, to make sure no one was looking or could hear them before smiling at Nick. "Nah, Draco's been pulling my dead weight since year one! I don't even know where to find Bezoar." He said, chuckling lightly.

Because of how Jeff was a Slytherin and Nick wasn't, the two had to keep up appearances that they hated each other. Most students didn't care if people were friends with students in other houses but since Jeff was 'best friends' with Draco Mayfoy and Nick was not only not a Slytherin, but also a Mudblood, it meant that he was never to be spoken to. Normally Jeff would have just told Malfoy off and stuck with his best friend, but during their first year Jeff had the biggest crush on Draco. Once Jeff realized that Draco was obviously in love with Harry Potter (though Draco would never admit it to himself) Jeff gave up on that.

Nick laughed back. "Yeah? Of course I'll be doing everything. David's the same way." He said, starting the potion.

Jeff shrugged a little and put his elbows on the table. "Good to know. I'm expecting an A."

Nick rolled his eyes and playfully pushed Jeff. "Yeah, yeah. We both know we will."

—-

"Your time is up." Snape said as all the students put their ingredients down. He made his way to straight to Nick and Jeff's potion, shooting Nick a glare before picking up their potion and twirling it around. "The consistency seems about right but the color is slightly off." Snape said, putting the potion down. "B." He said before heading off to the next group.

Nick frowned and mumbled "Asshole."

"50 points from Ravenclaw." Snape said. "I _can_ hear Duval."

Jeff chuckled. "Sucks to be you."

The bell rang and Nick and Jeff hung back and waited for all the students to leave. A few moments after all the students were gone Professor Snape walked out of the room into the storage room.

"Alone. Finally." Jeff mumbled, kissing Nick lightly. The kiss soon deepened and the two only parted when they needed air.

Nick chuckled, looking down. "Did you drink some swelling solution?" He said, teasingly as he looked down at Jeff's pants.

"Babe, I don't need that when I have you." He said, kissing Nick again.

The sound of someone clearing their throat made the two jerk away from each other.

"Professor Snape…" Jeff said, nervously. Nick remained silent.

Professor Snape looked from Nick to Jeff before saying. "Just because no one is around doesn't mean you are alone." He said before walking back in the storage room.


	91. Chapter 91

**Prompt: Jeff walks in for Rammy sex**

* * *

"Sammy, I'm home." Jeff called as he opened the front door to his house. He was home early from work and decided to surprise his family with a nice, homemade dinner. Well, take-out was kind of like homemade, to Jeff at least. "Hi Nicky." Jeff said, leaning down and kissing his husband lightly on the lips.

"Hey babe. Oh, dinner?" Nick said, noticing that Jeff brought home food.

Jeff smiled. "Yep. It's homemade."

Nick snorted. "Oh?"

"The family who made the food lives above the restaurant. It's homemade…just not by me…"

Nick chuckled. "Well it's appreciated. Want me to go get Sammy? He's upstairs with our other son doing homework." Nick said, jokingly. Rory was at the Duval-Sterling house so often that the two considered him to be another son. Another son who was dating their actual son, that is.

"Nah, I'll go get them. You can set the table." Jeff said, kissing Nick once again before heading up the stairs. Once Jeff was at the top of the stairs he begun hearing weird sounds coming from Sammy's room. "What the…" Jeff mumbled to himself as he rounded the corner just before Sammy's room. "Sam?" Jeff said, knocking on the door.

"Oh shit-get…uh under the bed!" Jeff could hear Sammy frantically saying. "Uh, just a minute dad."

Jeff ignored his son and opened the door. "Are you alri-Holy shit!" Jeff yelled, frantically covering his eyes with his hands. "My baby!" Jeff all but screeched.


	92. Chapter 92

**Prompt: Jeff walking in on Nick cutting himself.**

* * *

"Hey Nick, did you wanna go-" Jeff was cut off when he saw the trail of blood on the floor. It was a long, but thin, trail that headed towards the bathroom. It wasn't a lot of blood, just tiny drops, a few in clusters. In the middle of the room, however, there was a noticeably larger puddle.

"N-nicky?" Jeff asked, voice shaking and sounding like a scared child. At first Jeff thought that he was alone in the room until he followed the blood trail and saw that the bathroom light was on with the door closed. "Nicky?" Jeff whispered, knocking on the door.

"I'll be right out, Jeff!" Nick yelled from behind the door.

Nick's voice made Jeff feel a little better but he could tell by Nick's tone that he was frantic and that something was wrong.

"Are you alright?" Jeff asked, worried.

"Yeah, fine…I just, ugh, you're going to think that I'm so dumb but I accidentally cut myself on one of the coat hangers. You know, those crappy old ones that we're always saying we're going to kill ourselves with."

"Are you okay?" Jeff asked, still worried.

"Yeah, I'll be right out." Nick said. The sound of Nick rummaging through the bathroom was heard through the door. A few minutes later Nick came out with a large bandage wrapped around his arm, from elbow to wrist. "See, I'm fine." Nick said, giving Jeff a large smile.

Jeff frowned. "You're lying." Jeff said, tears in his eyes.

"Why do you think that?" Nick asked.

"There's a bloody knife on your bed _and_ I can tell when my own boyfriend is lying." Jeff said, sobbing now.

Nick bit his lip, feeling overwhelmingly guilty. "Jeff…" He said, wrapping his arms around Jeff. "Don't cry…"

"You're amazing." Jeff said, sniffling. "You're perfect. You're smart, and beautiful, and just…you don't deserve to be hurt like this."

"Jeff…"

"Promise me you won't do it again." Jeff said, looking up at Nick. "When you hurt yourself you hurt me too, you know." Jeff said, intertwining his fingers with Nick's. "I love you, Nick. Don't hurt yourself again. Please…"

Nick gulped before nodding solemnly. "I promise."


	93. Chapter 93

**Prompt: When Niff decides to adopt another baby.**

* * *

Nick and Jeff stared down at there sleeping four year old, both having large smiles on their face.

"He's adorable." Jeff said, smiling.

"He's perfect." Nick said, agreeing.

Sammy stirred in his sleep and rolled over. A moment or two later he woke up, rubbed his eyes, and looked up at his dads. "Hi." He said, in a tired voice.

"Hi sweetie." Jeff said, softly.

"What're doin?" Sammy asked, words slurred.

"Watching you sleep, pumpkin." Nick said, brushing Sammy's hair out of his face.

"Okay." Sammy said, simply, as he yawned and went back to sleep.

"We should have another." Nick said, suddenly.

Jeff looked at Nick, shocked. "What?"

"Let's adopt another kid." Nick said.

"Nicky, you know how much I love you, and Sammy is my entire life but we can barely afford one child right now. Not with you working on your first novel and me trying to get my demo out. We just…I don't think we could afford it, baby." Jeff said, giving Nick a sympathetic look. He wanted another child just as much as Nick did, but it just wasn't in their budget.

"I know, but we can make it work, Jeff. We can do it Jeff, I know we can."

Jeff smiled. "Yeah?"

"Yeah, lets do it." Nick said, excitedly.

"Lets do it!" Sammy said, excitedly, suddenly waking up and having no clue what he was getting excited about.


	94. Chapter 94

**Prompt: Jeff changes Sammy's dirty diaper for the first time, and Jeff gets nervous so Nick helps him**

* * *

"Hey Jeff?" Nick asked, not looking up from the computer. He was neck deep into writing his very first novel and had finally hit a nice stride. There was no way he was going to stop now.

"Yeah, Nicky?" Jeff asked.

"Sammy needs changed." Nick said, eyes still on the computer.

"How do you-oh…" Jeff said, suddenly able to smell his six month old's diaper. "Oh…uh…okay…" Jeff said, sounding nervous. Since the couple adopted Sammy, Jeff had been lucky enough to always avoid changing diapers.

Jeff nervously picked up the now crying Sammy, and placed him carefully on the changing table. "Uh, okay, I can do this." Jeff said to himself. Jeff removed the diaper and gagged on the smell that hit Jeff suddenly. "God damn, Sammy! What're you eating?!" Jeff said, as Sammy giggled a little. Jeff frowned, biting his lip in concentration.

Jeff threw the diaper in the trash and tried placing a new one on him. Sammy started wiggling around and Jeff tried holding him down without hurting him. After a few failed attempts Jeff sighed, in annoyance. "Hey babe…can you help…" Jeff said, feeling bad for bothering his fiance.

A few moments later Nick walked in the room and burst into laughter. "Jeff, hun, you know diapers go on the butt, right? Not the face…" Nick said, in between laughs.

Jeff frowned. "He won't stop wiggling around…" He said, defensively.

"Yeah, yeah. Here, let me do it." Nick said, changing Sammy's diaper in a matter of seconds.

Jeff gaped. "How…"

Nick chuckled, starting to walk out of the room. "Unlike you, I've had about six months of practice."


	95. Chapter 95

**Prompt: Preteen Niff find a playboy magazine **

* * *

"Hey Nick," Jeff said, popping out of his parent's room. "Look what I found in my dad's dresser." Jeff said, handing Nick a magazine.

Nick took the magazine and flipped through a few pages. "Why are these women naked?…" Nick asked, titled his head slightly to get a better view.

Jeff shrugged. "I don't know…but it's kinda gross…"

"Like really gross…" Nick added, nodding a bit.

"Why are they posing and letting people take pictures of themselves? I thought it wasn't okay to take pictures naked…" Jeff said, confused.

Jeff's father started walking up the stairs and the two boys panicked, knowing that they weren't supposed to have the magazine and that Jeff wasn't allowed in his parents room without permission. Jeff quickly ran into his room and hid the playboy under his mattress, before running back out in the hall just before his father made his way up the stairs.

"Hi dad." Jeff said, smiling brightly. Nick looked down at the floor, feeling guilty.

"Hi boys…" Mr. Sterling said, giving Nick an odd. Nick _was_ a strange boy, after all. What nine year old liked reading books over playing outside? It wasn't normal to Mr. Sterling but he didn't want to discourage his son since Jeff only had a total of two friends; Nick and Jeff's goldfish. "So what are you up to?" He asked.

"Playing tag."

"Video games." The two said at the same time, earning a strange look from Mr. Sterling. Okay, so Nick wasn't the only strange kid around there.

"It's a video game called tag." Jeff said, quickly. "We were just about to go downstairs to see if mama would make us some snacks.

Mr. Sterling nodded, slowly. "Right…I'll just be in my room…" Mr. Sterling said, awkwardly, going in his room and heading straight for his dresser.

Once Jeff's father was gone Jeff looked back over at Nick. "I wonder if they make those books with naked men, too."

"They do! My papa has a bunch." Nick said, smiling brightly. "He hides them from mama though…I don't know why…"

"Your papa is so cool." Jeff said, as the two walked down the hall.


	96. Chapter 96

**Prompt: cis!girl niff**

* * *

"Hey Nicky." Jen said, sitting down next to Nichole.

Nichole looked up from the book she was reading and smiled. "Hey Jenny."

"Whatcha readin, hun?" Jen asked, peering over Nichole's shoulder.

"Oh, it's nothing." Nichole said, putting the book down quickly, looking embarrassed.

Jen frowned. "Can I see it?" Jen asked, trying to get the book away from Nichole.

"No. No, no." She said, gripping the book harder.

"Why not?" Jen whined.

"Because…"

"Because why?" Jen said, continuing to whine. "Let me see."

"Go away Jen!" Nichole said, trying to walk away from her desk.

Jen frowned. "Fine." She said, sulking away.

"Jen…Don't be like that." Nichole said, feeling guilty.

"Okay!" Jen said, grabbing the book away from Nichole and looking at the cover. "Nicky!"

"Shut up!" Nichole said, blushing furiously.

"How could you!?"

"I don't know! It just happened! I didn't mean to read it!"

"You're reading '50 Shades of Grey'! You're so embarrassing, Nicky." Jen said, putting the book down and walking away.


	97. Chapter 97

**Prompt: Jeff talking to Sammy on his death bed.**

* * *

Sammy stared down at his dad with tears in his eyes. He hated seeing his father like this; so weak, so close to death. Even though Jeff was eighty-nine it just didn't seem right. It wasn't fair. Jeff was his dad. His only one left. His pa died three years ago and even though Sammy was happily married with three kids, and even two grandchildren (with a third on the way), he couldn't help but feel like he was losing his entire family.

"Dad…" Sammy whispered and Jeff looked up and smiled softly.

"Hi Sammy, so glad you could make it." Jeff said, weakly.

Sammy choked back a sop. Of course Jeff would try and make a joke while on his death bed. "I don't want you to go dad…" Sammy said, weeping.

Jeff weakly took Sammy's hand and smiled. "Sammy, it's alright. I'm going to die soon, but it's alright. I've lived a good, long life. I met the love of my life, got to spend eighty years with him, had the most amazing job, and best of all, I got the chance to raise you."

"Dad…" Sammy said, not able to find any words to say. He cursed himself for being unable to express everything he wanted to say to his dad when he knew he wasn't going to have much time left with his father.

"Don't worry, Sammy. Pa's waiting in Heaven for me…" Jeff chuckled a little. "It'd be rude to keep him waiting."

"You miss him, don't you?" Sammy said.

Jeff nodded. "More and more with each passing day."

"But I'll miss you, dad." Sammy wept out.

"I know you will, Sam." There was a long pause. "It's time for me to go Sammy. We both knew I'd have to leave eventually."

"But I'm your baby." Sammy said, sobbing.

"My baby…" Jeff said, his grip weakening.

"Daddy?"

Jeff didn't respond. He was gone.


	98. Chapter 98

**Prompt: Jeff has an eating disorder and Nick finds out.**

* * *

"Jeff?" Nick asked, knocking on the locked bathroom door, lightly. "Are you alright?" He could hear Jeff puking in the other room.

"F-fine." Jeff gagged out.

"Can I come in?" Nick asked, softly.

There was no response but a few moments later the sound of Jeff vomiting quit and Nick could hear the toilet flushing. Jeff came out of the bathroom a second later, wiping his mouth. He gave Nick a weak smile. "See, I'm fine." He said, heading over to his bed.

Nick frowned. "You aren't fine, Jeff…You've been throwing up the last two months. Morning, afternoon, and now night too? And you haven't been holding any food down either. I'm worried about you."

Jeff's eyes widened slightly. He hadn't realized that Nick was keeping such close tabs on everything he had been doing. He hadn't realized that what he was doing was so obvious. The last couple of months he must have been getting sloppy.

"Oh." Was all Jeff said. "I guess I just have a bug or somethin'."

Nick's frown deepened. "Jeff, don't play dumb with me." Nick said, seriously.

"What do you mean?" Jeff asked, innocently.

"You've been losing weight like crazy and I never see you eat anymore and we're together all the time, and when you do, you barley eat anything and then go and throw up." There was a small pause and Nick made a slight whimpering sound. "And you never let me touch you anymore." He said, his voice breaking.

"Nicky…" Jeff said, looking up at Nick with tears in his eyes. "I…I'm so disgusting." He said, tears falling down his face. "That's why I won't let you touch me."

Nick cradled Jeff in his arms for the first time in what felt like forever. Jeff felt so frail in his arms; like he could break if Nick held him too tightly. "You aren't disgusting, you're beautiful Jeff…You just don't see it." Nick said, kissing his boyfriend lightly on the forehead.

"No I'm not." Jeff mumbled.

Nick carefully cupped Jeff's face in his hands and brought Jeff's eyes up to meet his. "Yes you are." Nick said, kissing Jeff softly on the lips. "You're even more beautiful when you're healthy. You need help, Jeff."

Jeff shook his head. "But I'm fine. I just needed to lose a few pounds."

"You didn't need to lose anything, Jeff. You were healthy…you were already perfect, and now you're what? A hundred pounds? Jeff, you're withering away."

"Ninety-eight." Jeff said, softly.

Nick's face fell. "Jeff…"

"I only need to lose a few more and I'll stop."

"Jeff, you needed to stop forty pounds ago."

"I just wanted to be perfect…" Jeff mumbled out after a few moments of silence.

"Like I said, you already were." Nick said, giving Jeff a weak smile. "You need to get help…please."

"O-okay…"

"You'll get help?"

Jeff nodded. "I will…for you."

Nick shook his head. "Don't do it for me. Do it for you."

"Okay."


	99. Chapter 99

**Prompt: Jeff walks in just to hear Nick's last words.**

**Warning: Death** (don't hate me, you asked for it!)

* * *

Jeff yawned as he made his way to his dorm. It had been a long day and all he wanted to do was curl up in his boyfriend's bed and sleep until Monday came.

"Hey Jeff, have you seen Nick? He isn't answering his phone." Thad said, running up to Jeff.

"Uh no, not since lunch. I'm sure he's just asleep or something. Why do you need him or something?"

Thad shrugged a little. "Well, I'm not really supposed to say anything just yet but Nick will just tell you the second he finds out anyway…We've decided to give Nick a solo."

Jeff's face lit up. Nick wanted nothing more in life than to lead the Warblers in song. "Really!? That's amazing Thad!"

Thad smiled. "Yeah, actually, I have a meeting with Wes and David that I'm already late to, do you think you could tell him for me, Jeff? You'd be doing me a huge favor."

Jeff nodded. "Yeah, no problem. See you later." Thad walked off and Jeff all but sprinted to his dorm. He couldn't wait to tell Nick the good news. "Nicky, Nicky guess-" Jeff was cut off by the sight of Nick with a gun held up to his temple. "N-nicky?"

Nick looked over at Jeff and gave him his usual, kind smile. "Goodbye Jeff. I love you." He said, in a loving tone, just before pulling the trigger. The next thing Jeff knew Nick, or what was left of him, was on the floor in a puddle of blood and Jeff was covered in brains.

Jeff stood there, speechless. He was in shock. Everything went blank for Jeff; sounds became silent and everything seemed to move in slow-motion. He saw Trent, his neighbor, run in, and call the police. He saw the police come in with the ambulance. He saw the police talking to him and eventually he watched as the body was taken away. It didn't seem real. Nothing seemed real.

Nick was gone.


	100. Chapter 100

**Prompt: Niff first kiss (they're dating)**

* * *

Nick smiled nervously at Jeff. "That was…uh, fun."

Jeff smiled back, looking just as nervous. "Yeah, that movie was great."

Nick sighed. "Jeff…what are we doing? We've been best friends since we were kids. We've taken bathes together…Why are we acting so awkward with each other?"

Jeff chuckled, running his hand through his hair. "Yeah, sorry, I'm just…nervous."

Nick nodded a little. "Yeah, I guess when you want to kiss someone, things get awk-oh shit, did I really just say that out loud!?" Nick said, clapping his mouth shut. "Fuck, I-damn!"

Jeff giggled a little. "You want to kiss me?"

"I uh…yeah…" Nick said, sighing. "I…uh…c-can I?"

Jeff's brows rose slightly. "Y-yeah. Of course."

"Okay…" Nick said, leaning over and pecking Jeff softly on the lips. Once the two parted the two looked at each other and Nick smiled, laughing slightly. "Wow…I've wanted to do that for months."

Jeff smiled nervously. "Yeah?"

Nick nodded. "Yeah."


	101. Chapter 101

**Prompt: Jeff gets in an accident and loses a limb (add humor)**

NICK AND JEFF ARE TWENTY-FIVE IN THIS! It never says that in the story but just an fyi…

* * *

Nick nervously wiggled around as he waited to see Jeff for the first time in two in a half years. Jeff had joined the army, much to Nick's discontent, (It wasn't that Nick had anything against the army, he just had something against his boyfriend being away from him) and had recently informed him that he was coming home six months earlier than he was supposed to. They hadn't had much contact over the last two in a half years, and even less over the last seven months. Nick worried about his boyfriend more and more each day and he was finally coming home. Nick couldn't have been happier.

And then Nick saw him.

For the first time in two in a half years.

And Jeff had no legs.

Nick's face fell as he watched Jeff wheel himself up to Nick, smiling brightly as he did so. "Hi, Nicky."

"Jeff…" Nick said, tears brimming in his eyes. "You look…" He trailed off.

Jeff chuckled. "Shorter?"

"I-I…uh…" Nick stammered.

"Nicky, it's fine to say it. I have no legs, it's why I got to come home early."

"H-how…?"

"A guy in my platoon, a friend of mine actually, you'd have liked him, his name was Thad. Sorry, getting away from the point-uh, a guy in my platoon stepped on a landmine…Blew himself and three other guys up. One guy lost half his face and both his arms. Basically no one came out fully formed. Honestly, I got lucky."

"Lucky? Jeff you have no legs!" Nick said, trying his best not to sob and cause a scene in the middle of the airport.

Jeff shrugged a little. "Trust me, I got lucky. I'm still alive." He paused a moment before giving Nick a sweet smile. "And I got to come home and see you."

Nick bent down so he could be at eye level with Jeff. "I love you." He said, kissing Jeff tenderly on the lips.

When they parted Jeff chuckled. "And look at it this way, at least now you're taller than me. For now, I'm planning on getting prosthetic legs." Jeff laughed a little harder. "They have the technology to rebuild this man!" He said, pointing at himself.

Nick sighed. Jeff _would_ be quoting movies at a time like this. "You are _such_ a dork."

"I'm also legg-less."Jeff announced suddenly.

Nick's eyes widened. "_Jeff_!"

"I'm kidding! Well, not really, I really don't have legs but still, you know what I mean…"

Nick huffed.

Jeff have a weak smile before looking at Nick, nervously. "You still love me, right Nicky?…Even though I have no legs? It doesn't creep you out?"

Nick's face softened. "Jeff, nothing will ever make me stop loving you, or love you any less for that matter."

Jeff smiled softly. "Thanks Nicky."


	102. Chapter 102

**Prompt: foreign exchange student!niff**

Ahh! I can't believe I've written over 100 Niff related prompts! That's so amazing! :D

* * *

Jeff impatiently tapped his foot on the ground as he waited for the plane's passengers to gather into the airport. It was senior year and Jeff desperately needed to get community service hours for his Government class and the easiest way to get those hours was by hosting a foreign exchange student for six months. It wasn't even like the normal you-live-in-my-house kind of exchange program either; it was a you-stay-in-my-dorm-with-me sort of deal and Jeff was okay with that. He had the largest suite possible and had no roommates anyway. It seemed like the perfect deal and maybe Jeff could pick up some cool accent while he was at it.

A few weeks back Jeff was given a pentathlete with some information on what he was supposed to do and who the kid he was hosting was; where he was from, things like that. Of course, Jeff being Jeff didn't read a single word. He knew he had to pick the kid up at the airport and show him the room. Maybe even help him find his classes if Jeff was feeling generous enough.

"Please be from Australia." Jeff mumbled to himself. When Jeff decided to host someone he specifically requested (or at least bitched at the lady pairing up the students) that he wanted someone from Australia. They had the coolest accents according to Jeff.

A few minutes later a brunet walked over to Jeff, tentatively.

Jeff looked at the brunet. "Are you my exchange student?" He asked, suddenly, making the other boy jump back a little. Jeff hadn't even bothered to find out what his guests name was. Thinking back, he probably should have at least looked at the picture they gave him.

The brunet cleared his throat. "It depends. Are you Jeffrey Sterling?" He asked in a thick accent.

Jeff frowned. "Damn. You're Italian. But yeah, I'm Jeff."

"I'm from Scotland…" The brunet replied.

"That's practically the same place though. It's like a twenty minute drive, right?"

The brunet gaped a little. "It's twelve hundred miles and you cross an ocean…You can't drive through the ocean…"

"Yeah, yeah. Same place. So what's your name? Is it Scotty?"

"Nick."

Jeff's frown deepened. "Damn. Not Austrian _and_ you don't have an ironic name. You're boring dude."

"I'm sorry that my name does not entertain you." Nick replied, sarcastically.

Jeff chuckled. "Yeah, yeah, now c'mon, get your bags so we can get back to Dalton. I have Warbler rehearsal in like…" He paused a moment to check the time on his phone. "Half an hour ago…whoops." Jeff said, shrugging a little. It wasn't like he was going to get any solos anyway.

"Warbler? Do you bird watch?" Nick asked, looking at Jeff in disbelief.

"Dude, no! It's out Glee club. You didn't do any research on Dalton, did you?"

"I did about as much research as you do in Geography class."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Jeff asked, a little confused.

"It means you have no clue where Italy is."

"Dude it's the one that looks like a boot!"

"Congratulations, you know where one of the most iconic looking countries are." Nick said, sarcastically.

"You're a sarcastic little douche, aren't you?" Jeff said, frowning a little.

"And you're an idiot." Nick shot back.

"And you suck at comebacks!"

"And I'm already missing my idiot classmates from back home. At least they sometimes have the ability to have actual, logical, thoughts." Nick said, huffing and walking off to grab his bags.

Jeff groaned. "I knew I should have just picked trash up by the highway."

This was going to be one Hell of a year.


	103. Chapter 103

**Prompt: Jeff is straight but loves Nick. They date and he denies being gay because he's not sexually attracked to Nick.**

* * *

Nick bent over and kissed Jeff lightly. Jeff instantly pulled away. "Nick…" Jeff said, scooting away from his boyfriend.

Nick frowned a little. "It was just a kiss." He said, pouting a little.

"You have a boner, Nick." Jeff said, sharply.

"I can't help it if I'm horny." Nick mumbled to himself.

Jeff sighed a little before looking back up at Nick. "I'm…going to bed." He said, getting up and walking over to his bed.

Nick huffed. "We've been dating two years, Jeff, and you hardly even ever let me _kiss_ you. Are we ever going to take it to the next level?"

"I told you already Nick, I'm not gay."

"Then why are we even together!?" Nick yelled at Jeff's back.

Jeff whirled around. "Because I love you, you idiot." Jeff shot back.

Nick sighed, loudly. "Jeff…" He started, "You can't be straight and be in love with me."

"I'm not having sex with you, Nick." Jeff said, bitterly as he rolled back over.

"Of course you wouldn't because you're _straight_!"

"I don't see why you're being so pissy out of the blue. It's been this way for the last two years."

"I just…Am I wasting my time here Jeff?" Nick asked, all anger in his voice draining.

Jeff sighed and looked up at Nick, setting himself up and sitting up in his bed. "Nick, you know I love you."

"Then why won't you kiss me? I…Look Jeff, I can't just have a mental relationship anymore. I need the physical part too and honestly, I'm afraid that I'm just going to end up getting hurt because you won't give me what I need." Nick said, tears filling his eyes.

"Do you want to cuddle? I can do physical stuff too." Jeff said, softly.

Nick sighed. "Cuddling is nice but it's not as intimate as I was hoping for."

"You want to have sex." Jeff said, abruptly.

"It's not like I'm trying to force you or anything. And I've waited patiently the last two years for just…_something_. Is this relationship even real to you?"

Jeff got up, walked over to Nick, and kissed him awkwardly on the lips. It was obvious that Jeff was uncomfortable with the act of intimacy.

It was Nick this time who pushed Jeff away. He shook his head lightly. "I can't do this anymore Jeff. I can't go another day loving you when I know that you'll never feel the same about me."

"But I love you."

"But you aren't _in_ love with me." Nick said, walking away from Jeff and out the door.


	104. Chapter 104

**Prompt: Niff. Super angsty. One of them is forced to break up with the other.**

Jeff stormed into the room, startling Nick who was sitting at his desk attempting to finish with English essay.

"Jeff, what's wrong?" Nick asked, concerned, standing up. Jeff was never the kind of person who got angry, especially _this_ angry.

"I fucking hate you!" Jeff yelled, hitting Nick hard with an open fist.

Nick fell back into his chair. "W-what the Hell Jeff!?" Nick asked, cupping his cheek.

"This is all your fault!" Jeff screamed back, tears streaming down his bloodshot eyes. It looked like Jeff had been crying for hours.

"What are you even talking about Jeff!?" Nick asked, confused as to why Jeff was so upset.

"You convinced me to tell my fucking dad that I'm gay and now he's sending me to a fucking straight camp! This is all your fault! I told you it was a shit idea!"

Nick's face fell. "Jeff…I…I'm so sorry. Your dad, he's just an asshole. There's nothing wrong with being gay."

"Really? Because that's not what he said! He said they could 'fix me'! Nick, as if I was fucking broken or something!" Jeff yelled, arms flying up in anger.

"You…you aren't going to the straight camp…a-are you?"

"Of fucking course I am!"

"W-what about us?" Nick asked, concerned about his relationship with Jeff. "You aren't going to let them change you, right?"

"He told me that he would cut me off if I didn't go and change…I…I have to, Nick. I need to go there and either learn to be straight or at least pretend that I am."

"Jeff, if it's money you need, I can help you. You don't need that homophobes money."

"That homophobe is the only family I have left. He isn't cutting me off financially. He's cutting me off for _good_. As in he doesn't want me to be his son anymore. I have no fucking choice Nick."

"But…But what about us?" Nick asked, now crying himself.

Jeff looked at Nick, bitterly. "This is your fault, you know. You were the one who told me to tell him…"

"Jeff, baby, please don't do this. I love you."

"I love you too Nick."

"Then don't break up with me! Don't do this Jeff! Please." Nick begged.

"I…He's my family, Nick. I have to. I…I'm sorry."

There was a long pause before Nick spoke. "So when are you leaving?" Nick choked out.

"Tonight. I'm just here to get my clothes and drop off my leave of absence letter to the school."


	105. Chapter 105

**Prompt: Niff fluff**

* * *

"_Niiiiick_." Jeff whined from his bed. He was currently buried under several blankets (most of which were stolen from Nick's bed) and trying to get his boyfriend's attention.

Nick turned around and chuckled at the sight. Nick would have sworn the bed was empty if it wasn't for Jeff's whining. "Yes?" Nick asked, sweetly as he sat down on the edge of the bed, careful not to sit on Jeff.

"Come cuddle with me." Jeff pouted.

"Babe, I have class in ten minutes, and so do you."

"I don't feel good."

"Well." Nick corrected.

Jeff moved a blanket away from his face and shot Nick a nasty glare. "I don't feel good and I'm not in the mood for you and your good grammar."

Nick was about to correct Jeff again but decided against it, seeing as he wasn't feeling well to begin gave Jeff a concerned look. "You want me to call the nurse? I can take you to the infirmary if you'd like."

Jeff yawned a little. "No, I don't wanna leave this bed. It's perfect minus the fact that you're not in it."

Nick sighed. "Jeff, I now have class in eight minutes. I don't have time for sex."

"But if we hurry…"

Nick gave Jeff a serious look. "Jeff, hun, we both know that never happens."

Jeff chuckled a little. "Fine, then skip first…and second period…"

Nick sighed again and Jeff gave him a pleading look. "Jeff…"

"Please…At least stay and cuddle with me."

"…Fine…" Nick said, shrugging his blazer off and crawling into bed with Jeff. "But I need to call us in sick for the day soon."

Jeff smiled and kissed Nick softly on the cheek. "No you don't, I called when you were in the shower."


	106. Chapter 106

**Prompt: Niff. One is a vampire and the other is a werwolf **

* * *

Nick's eyes narrowed the moment he sensed someone was behind them. He could smell them from a mile away. "You mind laying off the garlic a bit, Sterling?"

Jeff smirked a bit. "What? I thought the whole garlic thing was just a hoax."

Nick frowned, finally turning around to face the other boy. Jeff was caring something wrapped up with multiple blankets. "It is but when you eat ten pounds of the shit the smell will bother anyone."

Jeff shrugged a bit before walking closer to Nick. "Whatcha gonna do about it?"

"You aren't supposed to be here. You know this is Vampire territory. Our tribes made a deal; you leave us alone and we stay away from your colony."

"I can't help it, I get bored over there. I was hoping you would entertain me." Jeff said, smirking.

Nick frowned in annoyance. "I'm a seven hundred year old man, I don't have time to babysit a pup like you."

Jeff frowned. "Yeah, but in vampire years we're the exact same age."

"I can't help it if your people die off so easily that your life expectancy is only twenty."

Jeff scoffed. "Well, considering it's you assholes who hunt us, yeah, it kinda is…"

"And that's why we made a pact last year. We went back to feeding on humans and your kind is left to troll the dumpsters for your meals."

"Hey, that's racist!" Jeff said, frowning. "Why are you such an asshole?"

"Because you're annoying and don't seem to ever leave me alone." Nick shot back. "And you have horrible breath!" He added.

"My pack fed behind a Chinese restaurant this morning. So sue me."

"What do you want, Jeffrey?" Nick said, trying to spend as little time as he could with the boy.

Jeff suddenly became very serious. "I need your help."

Nick scoffed. "My help? You've done no favours for me."

"I found this." Jeff said, unwrapping the blankets to show a seemingly normal baby. "I can't take it back to my tribe, they'll turn it into a pup."

"And that's a bad thing because…?"

Jeff rolled his eyes. "Please, we both know the life of a pup that wasn't born wolf is a terrible one. He'll never go anywhere in the pack!"

"She." Nick said.

"Excuse me?"

"That baby doesn't have a penis." Nick said.

Jeff looked down. "Oh…Well that's even worse! Female, non pure-breeds are practically slaves! I'm not going to ruin this child's life before it even begins!"

"So what do you want me to do with it?"

Jeff sighed. He know it was a long shot. "I want you to help me raise it. I obviously can't take her back to my tribe and you Vampire's live alone. I can come by once a day and bring her food and help out. She needs a home, Nicholas."

"Send her to an orphanage." Nick said, harshly. "I hate no interest in raising a little brat. Especially with you of all people. Take her home with you, if you must. I don't care." Nick started to walk back inside his house.

"I'll leave the colony." Jeff said, suddenly.

Nick whirled around. "Please, you're just a pup yourself. How old are you? Seventeen? You don't know how to survive on your own."

"Yeah well neither does she!" Jeff shot back.

"Fine, do what you want. Just leave me out of it. Honestly, I don't even know why you bothered asking me for help in the first place."

"Because you're my best friend." Jeff said, in a much softer tone than before.

Nick scoffed. "What ever gave you _that_ impression?"

"Just…Help me…Please. I can't raise a…baby thing on my own! I don't know anything about humans and you know that! I'm in human form so little time I don't even know how to use the bathroom in this body!"

Nick raised an eyebrow. "I've never seen you in wolf form." It was true, Jeff came by every day, sometimes stayed for what Nick felt were hours, and he was always in human form.

"Yeah well I can't exactly go trolling the streets looking like a wolf. Especially in Vampire territory."

"Which is another reason why this is a stupid idea. If you stayed here your life would be in danger. You know you aren't supposed to be here."

Jeff shrugged. "Hey, I'm only supposed to live a few more years anyway."

"Well if you were smart enough to not be killed I'm sure you cold live a long life and die of natural causes." Nick replied.

"Yeah but that'd be too boring. So, you gonna help me or not?"

There was a long pause. "Would you really leave your colony for this…this _thing_?"

Jeff looked down at the child, fondly. "She grows on you."

"Five minutes ago you thought she was a boy."

Jeff frowned. "Shut up. Just help?"

Nick sighed. "It isn't like I have much of a choice anyway, is it?"

"Nope." Jeff said, smiling brightly.

"If even one of your wolf friends comes near my house, I'll kill them on sight." Nick warned.

"All my friends are assholes anyway." Jeff said, shrugging. "So, you gonna do it?"

Nick sighed. "Don't make me regret this."

"Sweet!" Jeff said, throwing his hands up in the air and almost dropping the baby. "Oh shit!"

Nick's eyes widened. "Give her to me before you kill her!" Nick hissed.


	107. Chapter 107

**Prompt: The boys are leaving for college soon and Nick wants to make a sex tape (their eyes only) Jeff keeps getting distracted because he keeps watching himself in the screen.**

* * *

Nick finished setting up the camera and ran over to the bed, jumping on Jeff. "It's set up." He said, smiling broadly and kissing Jeff roughly.

When the two broke apart Jeff looked over to where the camera was set up. Nick had moved the screen so they could see their own reflection. He cocked his head a little and watched as the screen mirrored his movements. "This is just for you and me, right?" Jeff asked for what was probably the tenth time that hour. His eyes never left his own reflection.

Nick nodded. "Yep. Our eyes only." He said, kissing the crook of Jeff's neck before slowly moving his hand down to the hem of Jeff's boxers, pausing for a few moments before sneaking his hand down to the inside. "Do you like that, Jeff?_…Jeff_?" Nick said, looking up at seeing that Jeff was still watching himself. Nick frowned. "Babe? Wanna pay attention to the erection in my pants and not yourself?" Jeff wasn't even hard, he was far too concentrated on himself. Nick frowned, growing annoyed.

"Ah!" Jeff yelled when he felt a sudden jerk on his cock. He shot a glare at Nick. "What!?"

"Pay attention to _me_. Not yourself." Nick said, kissing Jeff roughly. "You're totally ruining this sex tape." Nick mumbled.

Jeff scoffed a little. "Please, it has me. It'll totally be perfect." He said, kissing Nick lightly on the cheek.

"C'mon Jeff, please just do this. I leave for Yale in two weeks…" Nick pleaded.

"Fine, fine." Jeff said, pushing Nick down and kissing him roughly, pulling his own underwear off in the process. "So, you wanna fuck me first?"

Nick nodded. "Yeah." Nick pulled his underwear off and pushed Jeff off of him so he could get on top. Nick grabbed the lube he had in his dresser and dabbed a bit on two fingers before carefully putting them in Jeff, scissoring around a few times to stretch Jeff out. Once he was finished he put a condom on and aligned himself up with Jeff's hole. "Ready babe?"

Jeff nodded, twisting around so that he could look at Nick. "Yep."

Nick shoved his dick inside Jeff roughly, making the two moan.

"You like that-_Jeff_!" Nick yelled, looking at Jeff and seeing him staring at his reflection in the mirror again.


	108. Chapter 108

**Prompt: Artist!Nick where he uses Jeff as his canvas. **

* * *

Nick walked into his loft and smiled brightly at Jeff. "Hey hun." He said, kissing Jeff on the forehead.

"Hi Nicky." Jeff said, strumming at his bass. "How was class?"

Nick's face lit up. "Well, I got a new project that I'm really excited to start."

"Oh?" Jeff said, setting his bass down carefully on it's stand. "What is it?"

Nick's grin grew. "Well, my professor instructed me to paint on a live canvas."

Jeff's brows knotted up. "What do you mean 'live canvas'?"

If it was possible, Nick's grin would have grew. "You'll see."

Jeff gulped a little. "I'm not really liking that look you have there…"

Without a word Nick walked over to his bag and pulled out his paint. The colours he chose were bright and vibrant. Oranges and yellows with a few different shades of red, and even a dark blue or two. "Do me a favour?"

Jeff nodded a little. "Alright…" Jeff said after a short pause.

"Undress."

Jeff's brows shot up. "Are we having sex?…And what are those paints for? Oh God, you aren't painting me naked again!" Jeff said, his arms shooting up. Their senior year of High school Nick had to construct a portfolio for art school. He decided to add a nude painting he did of Jeff as the main focus of his portfolio, claiming that it was his 'best work to date'.

Nick chuckled. "Hey, I got _in_ because of that painting! Madame Ludvig loved it!"

Jeff turned a light shade of pink, remembering the time when Nick introduced him to his art instructor. Nick was right when he said that she enjoyed the painting. "So what are you going to do…?"

"Well," Nick began, stalking towards Jeff with a smirk plastered on his face. "I'm going to paint _on_ you."

"I'm _not_ taking my pants off. Your teacher does not need to see my dick again. She framed that damn portrait!"

"She really liked the style!" Nick said.

"She hung it up in her _bedroom_!" Jeff cried out.

Nick chuckled and rolled his eyes playfully at Jeff. "Fine, fine, keep the pants but please take the shirt off. If you're in the portrait I know I'll get an A."

Jeff sighed. "Just…ugh, how long will this take? Not that I don't love spending time with my boyfriend, I just have orchestra in two hours."

"Then I'll just take an hour in a half." Nick said, smiling brightly.

Jeff took off his shirt. "Alright, please hurry."

Nick grabbed his paints and began dabbing paint on his fingers before carefully rubbing the paint on Jeff's skin. After a few strokes Nick stepped back and examined his work for a few moments before going back to work.

About an hour passed before Nick clapped his hands together. "Finished!" Nick said, smiling brightly. "Stay still, I need to go take a few photos first."

"Can I pose?" Jeff asked, smiling.

Nick chuckled. "Artsy poses. No lame 'Jeff poses'."

Jeff gaped. "What! My poses are legendary!"

"You're a dork." Nick said, snapping a few pictures.

Ten minutes later the two were finished and Jeff was wiping the paint off of him.

"Wanna see the finished work?" Nick asked, handing Jeff his camera.

Jeff looked at the photos in awe. The photo was of Jeff, with swirls of paint on his face, neck, torso, and arms. It was amazing; almost like a galaxy. "W-wow…you're amazing, Nick."

Nick smiled, proudly. "Thank you."

Jeff kissed Nick on the temple. "It's perfect. Like you. But I need to leave now for orch." He said, grabbing his bassoon and heading towards the door. "Love you."

"You too."


	109. Chapter 109

**Prompt: Phone sex.**

* * *

Nick was walking through the woods, trying his best to get a decent phone connection. His family had the bright idea to drag him off to the middle of nowhere for two weeks for 'family time'. So far, it hadn't even been twenty-four hours.

"Ah!" Nick yelled, excitedly as his phone got another bar. He finally had enough to call Jeff. He quickly dialed Jeff's phone number and impatiently waited for Jeff to answer.

"Augh." Replied a very tired Jeff. It was obvious that he just woke up.

"Hey babe." Nick said, suddenly remembering that not only was he in the middle of nowhere, but he was also in the middle of Mane while Jeff was in Colorado.

"Hey Nicky." Jeff said, suddenly sounding more awake.

"I'm horny." Nick said, making Jeff chuckle.

"Nicky, It's three in the morning here and two of my brothers are in the same room with me. I'm not having phone sex with you."

"Picture me pushing you against a wall and biting down on that area on your neck that drives you crazy."

There was a short pause before Jeff spoke again. "Nick." He said, in a dark, warning tone.

Nick smirked, knowing that he was going to get what he wanted no matter what. Jeff could never resist phone sex (or any kind of sex for that matter). "Now," He began, "I'm slowly unbuttoning your shirt and undo your tie, running my hand down your long, sweaty, torso."

"Why am I sweating?" Jeff asked, trying to ruin the mood for Nick.

"Because of all the sex we already had." Nick replied without missing a beat. "Now I'm palming you through your pants and starting to undo your pants and-" Nick was cut off by a moan on the other line. Nick's smirk grew. "Are you getting hard babe?" Nick said, in a low voice.

Jeff grunted a little. "I hate you."

Nick chuckled. "C'mon, babe, you know you love it. So, anyway, now we're both naked and I've moved you to the bed. I'm now bending you over and slowly kissing down your back and I begin to stretch you." Nick said, pausing a moment to let out one of his own moans. He had found a stump where he was sitting on and stroking himself, starting to go quicker and quicker.

"Now what are you doing?" Jeff asked, growing impatient.

"Well, I'm lining myself up with you and now I'm cramming my dick inside you as far, and hard as possible. No lube."

"Rough." Jeff said, his voice sounding almost hoarse.

"Just how you like it." Nick said. "Ah!" Nick said, accidentally dropping his phone. "Sorry, I'm back."

Jeff grunted. "Just finish." Jeff said, moaning a little more.

"Sorry, sorry. Now I'm thrusting in and out before finally pulling out and turning you over so I can look you in the eye as I fuck your brains out."

"Oh?" Jeff said, starting to stoke himself quicker. "Shit Nick, I'm gonna cum." He said, a little louder than he should have.

"Good, cum with me." Nick said, about to cum himself.

"Ah, I-I oh shit!" Jeff yelled just as Nick came.

"_Jeff_! _Put that away_!" Nick heard one of Jeff's brother yell, effectively waking up his other brother (and most likely his entire family).

Nick chuckled as he breathed heavily. "Well Jeff, it's been fun but I should probably go back to my campsite. I'll call you tomorrow for round two. Love you." Nick said, hanging up the phone, but not before hearing Jeff yell a quick 'fuck you' to him.


	110. Chapter 110

**Prompt: Nick is a football player and Jeff is a nerd. Nick stands up for Jeff when the other jocks bully him.**

* * *

Jeff was curled up in his favourite corner of the Library, finishing his essay for AP Literature. He was the only sophomore in a senior class and he was determined to prove to everyone that he belonged in the class (though it wasn't like anyone actually doubted him in the first place; it was more of a self-goal if anything). He had just finished writing the last few words (he'd just type it later) when suddenly someone yanked the paper from his hand, crumpled it up, and threw it in the trash.

Jeff didn't need to look up; he already knew it was Aaron and his lackeys. After a moment he sighed and looked up, his glasses glaring a bit at the light. "I needed that." Jeff finally said.

Aaron sneered. "Look, it talks." All his friends laughed.

Jeff sighed and looked back down, trying his best to ignore the annoying jocks. He went to grab something from his backpack but Aaron quickly kicked it away, tossing half the items across the room.

"Seriously?" Jeff said, more to himself than Aaron.

"That wasn't cool." One of the boys behind Aaron said, quietly.

The boy went unnoticed from everyone aside from Jeff. Jeff's ears perked up and the two made eye contact. The boy looked familiar but Jeff couldn't quite put his finger on it.

"So what are you going to do about it, nerd-boy."

"Probably help you make up some better insult names." Jeff said, bitterly. If Aaron was going to make fun of him, the last he could do is have some decent insults.

Aaron frowned, growing annoyed. He hated when people tried to stand up to him. Especially when it was some sophomore dork like Jeffrey Sterling. Aaron was a senior and captain of the football team. As far as he was concerned Aaron Scyes was above everyone else at the school.

Aaron grabbed Jeff by the collar of his shirt and yanked him up.

"Hey, let him go." The other boy said, louder this time.

"Duval, shut up." Aaron said.

"Dude, let him go." Nick started, "He's just trying to do his homework or whatever."

"Duval, don't stick up for this dweeb! What are you? A little faggo-"

"Actually, I _am_ so don't even finish that sentence, asshole." Nick said, seething through his teeth.

"C'mon guys, lets leave." Aaron said, glaring at Nick as he left.

Nick looked at Jeff who was wide eyed. "Oh shit…" Nick said, running his fingers through his hair. "Did I just come out?"

Jeff nodded silently, still in complete shock.

"Shit, shit, shit, shit." Nick said, walking in circles.

"Literature!" Jeff yelled, suddenly, making Nick look at him oddly. "You're in my Lit class." Jeff said, embarrassed and remembering that Nick didn't know he was trying to remember how he knew Nick Duval.

Nick looked at Jeff oddly. "We are?"

Jeff's cheeks turned a bright pink. "So you're gay." He said, trying to change the subject.

"Do you stalk me or something?" Nick asked, refusing to go back to the subject of his sexuality.

"_No_!" Jeff said, blushing wildly. "I just…you sit in front of me…" Jeff said, trying to make things seem better.

"I sit in the very back of the class…"

"Shut up!" Jeff yelled, earning a dirty look from the librarian.

Nick chuckled. "You like me." He said, smirking.

"It's not my fault you're so cute." Jeff said, far too quickly to stop himself. "_Shit_." He said, clapping his hands over his mouth. "Oh God! I can't believe I just said that."

Nick chuckled. "You're adorable when you ramble." He said, starting to walk away. "I'll see you in Literature."


	111. Chapter 111

**Prompt: Jeff's dating an abusive boyfriend and Nick finds out.**

**Warning: Abuse**

* * *

Jeff jolted up from his chair when he heard the sound of the door being opened. "O-oh Nick," Jeff said, breathing heavily and relaxing a bit. "It's just you…" He said, plopping back down in his seat, making sure to avoid eye contact.

Nick gave Jeff a quick smile before walking over to his side of the dorm. "Yeah, who else would be coming into our dorm at 10 pm?" Nick asked, in a joking tone.

Jeff bit his lip lightly. "Yeah…" He said, giving a fake chuckle.

Nick looked at Jeff in confusion for a few seconds and Jeff chewed on his lip harder. He could feel Nick's eyes on him, staring down at him intensely. It felt like Nick was analyzing Jeff; looking at his every flaw.

"I think I'm going to bed." Jeff said, suddenly, in an attempt to move Nick's gaze. Jeff swiftly maneuvered around Nick and laid down in his bed, facing the wall.

He could still feel Nick's eyes on him.

"Jeff?" Nick asked, softly.

"Hmm?"

"What happened to your eye?"

_Shit_. Jeff turned over and smiled at Nick, chuckling a bit. "Okay, don't judge me but I kinda sorta ran into a wall during Hockey practice."

Nick nodded a bit, relaxing. "Oh, alright cool. Just making sure Kevin wasn't giving you shit again."

About two months ago Jeff came out, in a very ungraceful way. He was caught making out with his now current boyfriend, Conner, in an empty classroom. Even though Dalton Academy had a zero tolerance for bullying, that still didn't mean that every student followed the rules. Kevin, a senior at Dalton, was the student who caught Jeff and Conner, and decided to spread the news around the entire school. Before the day was up everyone in the school new about Jeff.

Jeff sighed, looking sad. "I'm really tired Nick. I'm just…I'm just gonna head off to bed."

Nick frowned a little. "You sure you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." Jeff replied, tiredly.

* * *

A few weeks passed and Jeff was just the same. He was quiet and seemed depressed all the time. He wasn't the same Jeff he used to be.

Nick was minding his own business, about to head into the practice room when he heard yelling.

"You're fucking useless!" It was Conner's voice. It was then followed by a loud hitting sound.

Nick then heard something that broke his heart. It was a whimpering sound. Did Conner just punch a puppy?

Nick made his way over and looked inside just in time to see Conner slapping Jeff across the face.

Nick was boiling with rage. Without thought he stormed in and threw Conner up against the way. "Don't you care touch him like that ever again!" Nick screamed through clenched teeth.

Conner pushed Nick away from him. "Get out of here, Duval. This doesn't concern you."

Nick punched Conner in the face, splattering blood all over Nick's fist. Conner's nose was broken. "It does concern me when you're hurting him!" Nick said, pointing at a crying Jeff. "Now get the fuck out of here before I break your neck too!"

Conner shot Jeff a hateful glare. "Are you going to let him talk to me like that!? I'm your _boyfriend_!"

Nick pushed Conner on the ground, hard. "You don't talk to him. He isn't your boyfriend anymore. Consider yourself single." Nick hissed.

Conner didn't say anything else, he just got up and left the room, shooting both Nick and Jeff a hateful glare.

Nick looked over at Jeff and his face softened. "Jeff…" He said, softly. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"I'm sorry." Jeff said, looking at the ground, looking ashamed.

"You have no reason to be sorry." Nick said, rubbing Jeff's back soothingly.

Jeff flinched and Nick recoiled his hand. "I-I'm so sorry Jeff!" Nick said, feeling incredibly guilty.

"Sorry."

"Quit apologizing, Jeff. You did nothing wrong."

Jeff remained silent. The pair stood in silence for the longest time until Nick finally spoke up again. "Why didn't you break up with him when he first hit you?"

Jeff chocked back a sob. "He said that nobody else could ever love me." He said, finally sobbing.

His knees buckled and Nick rushed over to catch him, clutching Jeff close to him. "He's wrong Jeff. He's so freaking wrong." Nick said, tears perking up in his own eyes.

"Yeah? Well who else would ever love a mess like me?"

"I would." Nick said, looking Jeff in the eye and wiping away Jeff's tears with his thumbs. "I love you so much that it kills me to see you with anyone else but me."

"Nick…"

"And I know I should have said it earlier but I was afraid and you seemed so damn happy with Conner at first but I should have seen the signs. All the bruises you were getting and how you always looked so sad. I should have noticed and said something earlier but I was scared. I was scared that you would get mad at me and would accuse me of trying to ruin your relationship because I thought you were in love. B-but I'm…I'm not scared anymore Jeff. I love you." He said, chuckling through his own tears. "I'm in love with you."

Jeff looked at Nick and slowly met his lips with his own. "I love you too, Nick."


	112. Chapter 112

**Prompt: Nick cheated. Niff!angst**

* * *

"Babe, come back to bed." Eli whined, pulling at Nick's hand and trying to stop him from leaving.

Nick chuckled a little and bent over to kiss Eli. "Hold on a sec, I'll be right back." He said, walking over to the bathroom. "I gotta wash the cum out of my hair."

"Well hurry up. Round two is starting in five whether you're here or not."

"Yeah, yeah." Nick said, sticking his head under the sink and running some warm water under his hair. A few minutes later Nick finished and came back to bed, kissing Eli roughly on the lips. "Alright, I'm ready."

"Good." Eli said, smirking a little as he bit down on Nick's neck, causing the other boy to moan.

"Oh God that feels good." Nick said. Nick began adjusting himself on top of Eli when there was a knock on the door. "Fuck." Nick grunted in annoyance.

"Just ignore it." Eli mumbled, lips still partially on Nick's neck.

There was another knock on the door, this time sounding more persistent. "They aren't going away, El."

Eli frowned before moving himself away from Nick and over to where his boxers were (which were flung across the room a few hours ago). He quickly put them on as there was another knock on the door. "Yeah, yeah, I'm comin'." He mumbled, answering the door with an angry "What?"

"O-oh, I'm sorry, I must have the wrong room." A sheepish voice said.

Nick's eyes widened. "Shit." He mumbled to himself, trying to stay as quiet as possible. Why was he here!? Why was _Jeff_ here? He was supposed to be at Julliard preparing for some big dance exam or something. Why the Hell was he in Massachusetts?

"Yeah, well I'm trying to fuck my boyfriend so…" Eli said, impatiently.

"Yeah…Sorry, could you uh…do me a favor though? I'm looking for someone and I was told this was his room…but I guess I got my directions mixed up or something. Could you uh…maybe if you know him you could point me in the right direction? His name is Nicholas Duval."

Nick could have sworn he felt his heart stop beating when he heard Jeff say his name.

Eli's face twisted up into an annoyed and confused look. "What are you looking for Nick?"

"I've come here for a surprise visit. We were boy-best friends in Highschool. My name's Jeff. Jeff Sterling." Jeff said, fixing himself. He remembered how Nick told him that he hadn't come out at college yet and Jeff didn't want to be the one to out him. Especially to this guy who, in Jeff's opinion, seemed like a total dick. He couldn't really put his finger on it, but he didn't like this guy.

"Yeah? Well Nick never mentioned anything about a Jeff Sterling." Eli said, suddenly turning his head towards Nick and making Nick's blood run cold. "Hey babe, you know this kid?" Eli said, grabbing Jeff's sleeve and dragging him into the room. Nick, who was only covered by a few strategic blankets, paled.

Jeff could feel his heart sinking. "N-nick?" He said, almost whimpering.

Eli frowned. "Dude, are you checking out my boyfriend?" He asked Jeff.

"Boyfriend?" Jeff asked.

"Uh yeah, as in we fuck all the time."

"El…" Nick said softly, finally able to speak. He then looked straight into Jeff's eyes and gave him the most apologetic look he could possibly muster. "Jeff…"

Jeff ignored Nick and turned to Eli. "I…I'm sorry, I didn't know you were busy. I'll just leave you two alone." He turned to Nick. "Guess I had the right room after all." He said, waiting until he was out of the room before crying.

Nick got off the bed quickly and put his pants on, not bothering with a shirt before running out after Jeff.

"Where are you going babe?" Eli called back.

"I'll be back." Nick called, chasing after Jeff. "Jeff!" Nick called.

Of course Jeff was faster than Nick. He had longer legs and did track in high school. When he finally did catch up to Jeff they were outside in the front grounds.

"Jeff…" Nick said, softly, touching Jeff's shoulder.

Jeff shrugged him off. "Don't you dare touch me!" He yelled, whirling around. His eyes were red from a combination of Jeff crying and him angrily rubbing away his tears. "You…I…What the Hell!" He said, slamming his fists against Nick's chest.

"I…I'm sorry, Jeff."

"He called you his boyfriend! A casual fling I could maybe try to understand but no! You weren't just sleeping with him, you're _dating_ him!"

"Jeff…"

"Does he even know about me!?"

"…No…"

"Of course," Jeff said, bitterly. "Why introduce your boyfriend to your new one."

"I didn't mean for you to find out this way."

"You mean, you didn't want me to find out."

"I'm so sorry."

"He loves you, doesn't he?"

Nick didn't say anything, just nodded.

"Of course. Of _fucking_ course!" Jeff screamed. "I…You fucking cheated on me, Nick!"

"I was lonely-"

"You don't think that I was lonely!? I've had those temptations too but I never acted upon them! I would never do anything to hurt you like this! We promised we'd never cheat on each other! _You_ promised!"

"I never meant to hurt you." Nick said, in a pleading tone.

"Yeah? So you thought that fucking some slut wouldn't hurt me?"

"Eli isn't a slut." Nick said.

Jeff gaped. "You're right. _You_ are." He said, storming off.

"Wait, Jeff." Nick said, grabbing onto Jeff's sleeve.

"Fuck you!" Jeff yelled, pushing Nick to the ground. "Don't you dare touch me again."


	113. Chapter 113

**Prompt: Jeff pulls a prank on Nick in which Nick freaks out and (accidentally) makes Jeff get hit on the head.**

* * *

Jeff clapped his hands together, wickedly. He was finally going to get Nick back after the beans prank that Nick got him with two months ago. Somehow Nick had managed to fill the shower-head in their dorm with Beans. Even though Jeff jumped out of the shower a second after he saw the beans he smelled like beans for a week.

But it was now Jeff's turn to get back at Nick. He set up sparklers to go off in Nick's bed when the boy sat down. Now all Jeff had to do was wait. Jeff placed himself on a chair beside Nick's bed and readied a camera that 'hid' on his completely empty desk that was across from Nick's bed.

About an hour passed before Nick finally came into the dorm. Jeff grinned like a Cheshire. "Hey Nicky." He said, in an almost evil voice.

Nick glanced over at Jeff, a little confused. "Uh…hi?" He said, a little awkwardly.

"Have a seat." Jeff said, patting Nick's pillow lightly.

"Um…okay?" Nick said, walking over and sitting down on his bed. The moment he did he saw sparks coming from his bed and jumped up, knocking Jeff back in the process. Jeff hit his head on the desk as he fell and landed to the ground with a thud.

"Ow." Jeff moaned, rubbing the back of his head.

"Oh shit!" Nick said, looking at Jeff and clamping his hands on the sides of his head. "Jeff! I'm so sorry! I-I…my bed! It started to spark up! I didn't mean to hit you! Fuck, you're bleeding!" He squeaked out, noticing the tiny amount of blood coming from the wound on Jeff's head. It stained a little of his hair a deep red colour.

Nick fell to the floor and wrapped Jeff up in his arms. "I'm _so_ sorry Jeff! C'mon, you need to go to the infirmary!"

"Nicky, I'm fine…my head already quit bleeding." Jeff said, adjusting his head so Nick could see the wound that had clotted. "See, I'm fine."

Nick sighed, beginning to calm down. "Shit Jeff…Wait." He said, remembering his sparkling bed. "Why was my bed sparkling?" He said, narrowing his eyes at Jeff.

"Uh…faulty bed springs?" Jeff said, smiling crookedly at Nick.

"Jeff…"

"You made me bathe in beans, Nick!" Jeff whined. "_Beans_! I wasn't trying to hurt you…or me…I was just trying to get you back…"

Nick rolled his eyes and hugged Jeff again. "Idiot."

Jeff chuckled. "Love you too, hun." He said, jokingly.


	114. Chapter 114

**Prompt: future mpreg**

(A.N:/ Not the biggest fan of writing mpreg but hope you guys enjoy!)

* * *

"Nicky," Jeff whined. "This isn't working…" He said, looking at his reflection in the mirror and frowned when his shirt didn't look right. He was just over three months pregnant and had just begun showing a little over two weeks ago. The baby bump that Nick thought was cute was the bane of Jeff's existence.

Nick walked over to Jeff and chuckled, wrapping his arms around his boyfriend. He smiled and kissed the back of Jeff's head as he watched their reflections. "You look fine Jeff, you honestly can't even tell that you're pregnant. It just looks like your shirt is a little tighter than normal.

"Which makes me look like a whale, Nick." Jeff said, frowning.

"If you think you look like a whale now then wait another six months-_ow_!" Nick yelped as Jeff stomped on his foot.

"Not funny." Jeff said, bitterly.

"Sorry hun. You look good. Promise." Nick said, running his hands across Jeff's baby bump. "If you'd like you can wear one of my shirts. They're a little bigger than yours so it'd fit better. It's your choice, I think you look perfect either way."

Without hesitation Jeff spoke up. "Oh I'll defiantly be borrowing one of your shirts. I think I'll be going to the store soon and buying some bigger clothes." He said, frowning. "I'm getting fat already. After we have baby Jenna we're never having sex again."

Nick's eyebrows rose. "Baby Jenna? You've named our non-gender baby?"

Jeff nodded. "Oh, it's a girl and I refuse to believe otherwise."

Nick chuckled. "Jenna huh? I like it."

Jeff smiled. "Good 'cause it's coming out of me so I'm the one who gets to name her. Now," He said, suddenly changing the subject. "I have brunch with your mom and I don't wanna be late. We're going baby shopping afterward."

Nick sighed. "She's the one who told you it was a girl, wasn't she?"

Jeff nodded. "Yep."

"I don't want to be a downer but she was one-hundred percent sure that I was a girl too, even after the doctor told her that I was a boy."

Jeff giggled and kissed Nick on the cheek. "Well she can't always be wrong." He said, tugging on one of Nick's shirts. "Bye love."

"Bye."


	115. Chapter 115

**Prompt: Sammy tells Jeff he hates him for the first time.**

(A.N:/ In case you didn't know (because this is the first chapter you've read or something...) My Sammy is Niff's child.)

* * *

"Sammy, this is the third window you've broken this week." Nick said.

"Get a new one." A six year old Sammy said, shrugging. He was prone to breaking things and his parents always paid for the damages without ever punishing Sammy.

"Sammy," Jeff started, "You need to understand that we won't always be there to pay for the things that you break. You need to be more careful."

"No!" Sammy yelled, frowning.

Jeff frowned. "Sammy, please, behave yourself." He said, sighing.

"Go away." Sammy said, turning his attention back to the television.

"Sammy, pay attention to what your papa and I am saying." Jeff said, growing annoyed.

Sammy said nothing. He continued to ignore Nick and Jeff as he kept his focus on the television.

Jeff's frown grew and he grabbed the remote and shut the t.v. off.

Sammy's head whirled around, giving Jeff an annoyed look. "I was watching that!" He protested.

"You need to respect us, Sammy." Jeff said. He hated having to be tough on Sammy but it needed to be done. "Listen to what we have to say."

"No!"

"Sammy…You're…you're grounded." Jeff said, annoyed.

"I hate you!" Sammy yelled, jumping off the couch and stomping off to his room, slamming the door behind him.

Nick gaped a moment before wrapping a now sobbing Jeff in his arms. "He didn't mean it hun, he's just mad. He'll get over it."

"He hates me. He actually _hates _me." Jeff sobbed into Nick's chest.

"No he doesn't. He's just mad. Once he's calmed down I'm sure he'll come back and apologize." Nick said, trying his best to make Jeff fell better.

"My baby hates me…" Jeff sobbed.

"No I don't." Sammy said, poking his head out from the corner of the hall. "Sorry daddy…" He said, feeling guilty. He heard Jeff sobbing from his room and couldn't help but feel terrible for what he had said. "I love you."

Jeff scooted away from Nick and scooped Sammy up in his arms. "I love you too, hun."


	116. Chapter 116

**Prompt: Niff's first bj together.**

(A.N:/ Ha, haven't written any smut in a while…I should change that :D Anyway, hope you enjoy and hopefully my smut writing skills won't be too rusty…)

* * *

Jeff bit his lip nervously before looking up at Nick. "A-are you sure?"

Nick nodded, his eyes dark with lust.

Jeff nodded and subconsciously licked his lips before taking Nick's member in his hand. A moment later Jeff ran his tongue down the underside, making it a point to add pressure on a thick vein. Nick gasped and grabbed a fist full of Jeff's hair.

Once Jeff's tongue reached the tip of Nick's cock, licking the tip as he did so, he finally put Nick's full length inside his mouth. He kept his mouth still for a moment before unlocking his jaw and moving his head down to pull more of Nick's length in.

Nick moaned. "_Ah_!" He yelled as he jerked Jeff's head down, making Jeff gag a little."Jeff!" And that was when it finally hit Nick what was going on. His best friend, his _straight_ best friend, was currently giving Nick the best blow job of his life. Okay, so it was his first blow job, but it was still amazing. Nick wasn't even sure how this all happened, the two had just been watching tv and the next thing Nick knew they were kissing. The kissing soon moved to a full blown make out session which then turned into Nick's dick being in Jeff's mouth. Until fifteen minutes ago, when the kissing began, Nick didn't even know he had feelings for Jeff, or men in general.

"Ah! J-jeff! I'm gonna-Ah! Cum!" Nick yelled, one hand digging into the couch while I other in Jeff's scalp. He could tell Jeff was going to have a headache afterwards but right now, neither boy cared.

Jeff continued to suck, ignore Nick's words. After a few more bobs just made his way to Nick's tip, running his tongue down the slit before going down once more.

"J-jeff!" Nick yepled.

Jeff let go of Nick's cock, making a loud pop as he did so. "Yes?" He said, innocently.

"Don't stop!" Nick barked out making Jeff chuckle.

"As you wish." Jeff replied, putting Nick's cock back in his mouth.

A few more bobs and Nick could feel the bottom of his stomach turn hot. He wasn't going to last much longer. A few more bobs up and down and Nick came. Jeff gagged a little but swallowed Nick's cum. Jeff got up off his knees and licked his lips.

"So…" Nick said, starting to feel awkward about the whole situation.

"So…" Jeff replied, voice hoarse.

"Uh…so this never happened?" Nick suggested.

Jeff nodded. "This never happened."

The two sat in silence for a few minutes before Nick spoke up. "But that doesn't mean it doesn't have to happen again…Right?"

Jeff nodded. "R-right."


	117. Chapter 117

**Prompt: Jeff is a stripper for a bachelor party Nick is at.**

(A.N:/ Jeff's stripper name is from the fic You're Too Afraid To Admit It Might Be Love which I'm kinda totally obsessed with.)

* * *

"What'll you have?" The bartender asked. He didn't look very interested in his job.

"Beer." Nick said loudly so he could be heard over the rest of the room.

The bartender nodded and returned a few minutes later with Nick's beer. "So what brings you here, sweetie? This doesn't really look like your kinda scene."

Nick nodded. "My friend Blaine's getting married tomorrow so bachelor party."

The bartender's eyes lit up. "Blaine?! I love Blainers! He practically pays my bills from all the partying he does here! Name's Trent." Trent said, extending his hand.

Nick took Trent's hand and smiled. "Nick."

"Aye Nickers!" An extremely drunk Blaine yelled from a few feet away.

"Looks like I better go." Nick said, smiling.

Trent nodded. "Right, you don't wanna miss the show anyway. Blaine's best man booked Syxe. He's the best."

Nick was going to ask Trent who Syxe was but was taken away by Blaine. "Nick! When did you get here!?" Blaine yelled.

Nick chuckled and rolled his eyes. "Hi Blaine." Blaine always had a terrible memory when he was drunk.

"C'mon guys," Thad said, grabbing Blaine by the collar. "I got us a showing with some guy who's supposed to be the best. But the thing is that we have to share it with like ten other people outside our group. I guess this Syxe chick is super hard to get." Thad said, signally the other guys to follow him.

Nick furrowed his brows in confusion. Trent said that Syxe was a boy but Thad was under the impression that Syxe was female. Either way, Nick was about to find out soon.

The group was lead into a medium sized room that already had a few people in it and made their way towards the platform with a pole attached to it that Nick assumed was meant to be a miniature stage. The group found there spots and sat down, waiting for Syxe to appear.

"Yeah! Party!" Blaine yelled, immediately being calmed down by Thad and Nick.

A few minutes later some loud music began and the door opened dramatically, and a blond guy dressed in very little walked headed in, making his way to the poll on the stage and swaying his hips seductively as he did so. He had a thick blue streak in the front of his bangs, and was wearing a large glob of back eyeliner with cheap mascara. He had a shiny gloss on his lips. He was wearing a black tank top that was ripped up at the bottom and short shorts to match.

Syxe grabbed onto the poll and spun around a few times, moving his body so that he was upside down -legs spread in the air. He moved himself back to a standing position and got off the poll, swinging his hips to the front of the stage. "So," Syxe said in a seductive voice. "Who's the lucky man?"

Nick licked his lips. Damn, how he wished he was Blaine right now.

"_Me_!" Blaine yelled, happily.

Syxe smirked before heading over towards Blaine, hopping off the stage, and making his way over to Blaine, sitting on Blaine's lap and playing with his bow tie. "So," Syxe whispered in Blaine's ear. "How would you like a dance?"

"I love to dance!" Blaine said, excitedly, obviously too drunk to understand what Syxe meant.

Syxe immediately caught onto just how drunk Blaine was and frowned, hopping off Blaine's lap. "I don't fuck drunk guys." He said, stomping away, in annoyance.

Syxe left, soon followed by the rest of the group.

Thad frowned in annoyance. "I can't believe I payed $300 for _that_." He said as the group piled out of the room. As the group left Nick caught sight of Syxe, sitting at the bar, talking to Trent.

"Hey, I'll uh…I'll meet up with you guys later, alright?" Nick said, leaving before anyone had the chance to reply. Nick made his way over to the bar, quickly, and sat down beside Syxe. "I'm Nick." Nick said, smiling at Syxe.

Syxe didn't bother looking up from his drink. "$300 for an hour of fun, $200 for sex, $150 for a blowjob and $100 for the best hand job you've ever had."

Nick's brows rose, mentally trying to remember how much money he had on him. A few moments later Nick decided against it. He didn't want to be yet another one of Syxe's customers. Right?

Nick chuckled. "Uh, no - thank you though. But I wasn't asking for sex, just wanted to introduce myself."

Syxe finally looked away from his drink, eyeing Nick up and down before smirking a little. "Tell you what, $200 for an hour of fun."

Nick smiled. "New offer, how about dinner? My treat."

Syxe's eyebrows went up slightly. "Oh?"

Nick nodded. "Yep. There's this great place called Breadstix-"

He was cut off by Syxe chuckling. "I once got food poising there." He said, crossing his legs and almost touching Nick with his stilettos.

Nick laughed. "Yeah? Okay, how about coffee then?"

"You realize you're trying to ask a hooker out on a date, right?" Syxe asked, raising his brow.

Nick shrugged. "The way I see it, I'm just asking out a beautiful guy out."

"Fine. Coffee. Here's my card, call me." Syxe said, reaching into his shorts and pulling out a card that read 'Syxe. Call me if you want to have a fun time xxx' above his phone number.

Nick frowned a little when he saw the card. "No real name?" He asked.

"It's my business card." He said, standing up. "But you can call me Jeff." He said just before walking off, swaying his hips in a way that he knew Nick wouldn't be able to look away from.


End file.
